<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We the Beasts by elle_ish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346216">We the Beasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_ish/pseuds/elle_ish'>elle_ish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Because he is loved, Bonding, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Colleen Holt is a BOSS, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying During Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone protects Keith, Fuck Or Die, Hugs, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith is a damsel in distress, Keith is poor and starving, Kind of like Cinderella, King Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-con thats not really non-con, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Or classic period I dunno, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Peasant Keith, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Team as Family, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Violence, and deserves care, cause Keith totally wants it, cause Keith wants to survive, fear her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_ish/pseuds/elle_ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The instinct, Shiro, is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. You’ll be- you’ll become an animal, for all to see with this senseless need. There’ll be no thoughts, just feelings. It’s terrifying what we become. It’s not human: the yearning, the pride, the need, the hunger, that aching wretched hunger, and the thirst for their taste… We’re no different than the beasts.” Allura said.</p><p>Or, the one in which Shiro has just become a King to a peaceful Kingdom. Keith is his unknowing mate, who has fallen into a heat which could kill him unless bonded. Will Shiro realize what is happening and find him on time, or will he reach Keith too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the Kingdom of Arlaïs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was gunna be a oneshot. But I've never had short chaptered fics before. So lez try it!<br/>I don't know what this is. I just had an image of a naked Shiro walking up this grand podium, naked in candlelight, with Keith asleep on the top. It was going to go a VERY different direction, but here we are. I don't even know what time period I'm basing this off of: Is it Victorian? Is it Classic? Is it Steampunk? Ancient? Medieval? No idea but I got to use my undergrad degree. Fuck Latin.</p><p>This is honestly just another of my: Keith is in danger, is hurt, is loved, is protected, and has a pseudo family to take care of him (unlike canon - BURNNN), and everyone is concerned and wants to help him.</p><p>Smut will come much later. Enjoy the torment of the shortest slow burn ever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The peaceful kingdom of Arlaïs, a beautiful land full of lush greenery and rolling hills, known for their architecture and academics, had finally settled into a time of peace. The Great War had passed, not even a quarter century earlier, and the kingdom was finally coming together. Shiro appreciated the returned normalcy, as best as a young Prince could. His father had passed away during the Great War. His Grandfather, the Kind King, having been on the front lines that same day, running the battlefront with his stallion. His Grandfather had found his Father, head cut straight from his body by none other than Emperor Zarkon, the dictator and former enemy who was the one true instigator of the Great War.</p><p>That story now travels across kingdoms. Bards always change the tale a little with each retelling, but the main points always stayed the same: how the kind and honest King saw red, went mad in a mere moment, blacked out and killed Zarkon with 30 thrusts of his sabre sword. How Zarkon wasn't able to pierce the Kind King even once.</p><p>Shiro's Grandfather always held that he no memory of the killing. Just knew from the blood that was drenched on his sword and armour, forever stained on his open palms. The King of Altea, King Alfor, helped bring down Dictator Zarkon with his arrows from the hills, but Shiro’s Grandfather was the one in the concentrated brawl. Many say Zarkon would have won the war, given the Galra’s previous winnings and population density, if he hadn’t killed the King’s son.</p><p>One minor mistake, to gloat his pride and blood lust, cost him his country and life.</p><p>That had been years previously, however. When the Kind King returned, he worked harder than ever before. He immediately set up arrangements with outlying borders, creating alliances with previously separated nations. There was to be open trade and borders, aqueducts to be created through Arlaïs, Altea, Midonia, and Daibazaal, too, if they so decided.</p><p>Cities recovered and grew, children were born, and the birds and flowers returned come the nearest spring.</p><p>The peace was nice, serene; too serene, and of course, no amount of peace would last forever.</p><p>Shiro’s Grandfather, now referred to as the Great King, died suddenly of pneumonia in his sleep. Just a few days after the official diagnosis from the King’s Alchemist and Laech, Ryner, who specialized in ancient Roman salves and ointments. </p><p>Shiro, the only living relative, was left to become King at 20 years of age, still so young, just a boy. Or so he was told... Constantly. </p><p>His coronation, like the King before him and the King before him, took place in the Palace’s Church corridor, directly proceeding the well loved parade through the city towards the Palace. It occurred on the fortnight after the first full moon preceding the King’s death.</p><p>His Grandfather died on the night of a full moon. Which meant Shiro and his staff had to rush out invitations, orders and commands, that the Great King had passed and that the coronation was taking place immediately.</p><p>14 days was barely enough time for those who were traveling from outlying countries to arrive. But tradition was tradition, and it was still enough time, even if Allura of Altea had sent a… rather vehement letter in return (which Shiro found to be unwarranted? She packed her luggage and had arrived in a spotless carriage less than 24 hours after receiving the letter, just to help Shiro out. She had arrived before her letter had).</p><p>The Kingdom’s staff managed, and Chancellor Sendak took on the King’s duties as an agent until Shiro took over officially It was a difficult period of adjustment and high stress, however, they managed as a respected Kingdom should, and life went on.</p><p>Shiro barely had time to mourn the loss of his Grandfather, but Shiro was known around the Kingdom as one to smile through pain. He’d done so all his life.</p><p>He hadn’t cried at either his Father’s or his Grandfather’s funeral.<br/><br/>People had talked, he knew, stared at his back oddly. Thought him to be cold or brave.</p><p>Perhaps both.</p><p>The truth was, Shiro couldn’t. He hadn’t cried in a long time.</p><p>What kind of alpha even was he?<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The coronation and royal procession took place on a brilliant summer day, drastically contrasted from the raining floods that struck the Kingdom the last few days of his Grandfather’s reign.</p><p>The main roads towards the Palace were filled with people: merchants, lyrics, jokers, bards, performers and the like. Streamers were hung from each awning of every brick laid house. Music swam down the thin alleys from the higher roads. People were cheering on the sidelines as the new King rode through the cobbled stone streets, led by his stallion-drawn carriage. They threw coloured paper into the air, sang songs of love and joy. Of hopes and continued peace.</p><p>It was a wondrous sight. Even if it was an extravagant affair which Shiro didn’t much care for. He was 20, had presented 4 years earlier as an alpha, and was still unmated (presenting as an alpha had been unfortunate, even if it was a more sought after role for relationships. Beta’s were the preferred secondary gender to have in higher, more elite roles. They did not need the same time off for ruts and heats, and are generally more reasonable and level headed, such as Shiro’s Grandfather and Father. He sadly inherited his Mother’s secondary gender, it appeared). He figured that was the reason for the abundancy: suitors. At least, he figured as much. He wasn’t even alive, nor were his parents, during the previous coronation. So who truly knew. Maybe the thousands of people in the streets to get a good look at the new King and to show thanks or praise was a common affair for a royal procession.</p><p>But if this was the royal procession in the form of a parade, Shiro didn’t even want to think about what his future mating ceremony would be like. He remembered his cousins a few years back, and Allura’s recently held ceremony, with unfortunate dread. Shiro shivered at the thought, shaking it away for later. Today was supposed to be a good day, not to be outdone by thoughts of crude sexual acts and their strange positions for thousands of people and the Gods to witness.</p><p>The carriage was colossal and red, padded with the finest silk from the Eastern deserts. Comfy, making the heated ride more bearable as Shiro waved to the throngs of well dressed citizens, partisans, travelers and the like. He knew he was flush, embarrassed by the attention. But his inner alpha was preening. Unmated pride shone through as he puffed out his chest, waving again. His Chancellor, Sendak, a Galra born and raised in Arlaïs, remained quiet beside him, taking in the crowds. He’d never been one for socializing. Shiro was about to speak up when it occurred.</p><p>As he remained seated, he felt the air push out of his chest. Time stopped as his eyes locked with the small man in the crowds, looking beat up and unimpressed. His long, pitch black hair was a mess in its braid, and his nose was burnt from the summer sun, unlike Shiro who was hidden from the sun’s rays under a parasol. It was such a harsh contrast to the man's nearly sickly pale skin. His clothes were ripped and torn. He was sweaty, as though he;d been on the run from someone. Their eyes locked, grey with violet, and Shiro watched as the other's glazed over with a shimmering sheen. The boy drew a deep breath as if taking Shiro’s own from his very soul. </p><p>He looked almost drugged, and the scent of a morning dew drew close to Shiro. Shiro felt himself shift, readying himself to leap from the carriage, get to the young boy, hear his beautiful voice, make him <em> moan. </em></p><p>Shiro wanted to call out, but the boy was suddenly overtaken by some large bloke in a white apron, shouting at him. Those violet, dazed and beautiful eyes disappeared as he fell to the ground, underneath the horrendous crowds of people. </p><p>“Shiro,” Sendak said.</p><p>The air came back to Shiro as his hand was stalled in a mid-wave. He shook his head, looking away with a sudden sense of confusion. The dizziness faded as he returned to his body. <em>That was weird</em>, Shiro thought. He’d never felt that before. He coughed, patting down his chest. It felt too tight, like his heart wanted to jump out then and there.</p><p>“Continue waving, it's the least you can do for your citizens who came out of their way just to see you.” The man said with a side eye.</p><p>Shiro blinked for a few seconds as he fully returned to his body. He then continued waving as Sendak had instructed. His Chancellor was correct, it was the least he could do as new King.</p><p>He figured the sun must be getting to him more than he thought. Yes, that must be it. </p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>Shiro ignored the tightening he felt in his lower stomach to run back and meet the boy with the raven hair, scar on his cheeks and violet eyes that looked ready to <em> burn.<br/><br/></em></p><hr/><p>Keith was in distress. Keith was an omega, and Keith was in distress.</p><p>Why was Keith in distress? Well, he wasn’t an omega a mere 15 minutes ago. He wasn’t supposed to be an omega. Actually, he thought himself to be a beta, like his late Mother and Father. Possibly an alpha given his propensity for fighting and territorialism, which has caused him trouble a time or two in school (back when he went) and currently with his arranged foster parents.</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this: he was a late bloomer; he was supposed to be a beta; he was an alpha with an unpresented omega; he was someone with no mate. There had been so many excuses he told himself while lying under the stars before this. He had been so sure that he rarely gave his second gender a thought. With years left of his life, he thought he’d live off his days single, unmarried and unmated. Happy in the quiet that solace brings.</p><p>He wasn’t ready for a mate.</p><p>In the Palace de Garquine, of the Kingdom of Arlaïs, omegas presented a couple hours to a couple days after meeting their mate, after having finished puberty. Their eyes must have locked with their mate, which typically belonged to an alpha (but could be a beta. It was rare yet not unheard of for omegas to mate with other omegas. It was just commonly alphas 90% of the time, statistically speaking, as Matt always stated).</p><p>It was said a moment of a drugged like spur would occur once they met, a biochemical reaction in the brain releasing a rush of serotonin, causing a sudden flux, a shift to the body that would cause an eternal change to the mated pair. The initial moment would only last a few seconds at most, most omegas thinking it was a sudden onslaught of vertigo or heatstroke. It wouldn’t be much later until they’d realize the truth. </p><p>The hormonal shift would cause the omega’s nature to come out, as proven by their heat. An alpha would fall into rut whether or not they met their mate, presenting the moment they finished or were in the middle of their puberty. However, a rut, which happened once or twice a year, could additionally be triggered by a newly unmated omega’s smell. Meaning that if you already had two ruts, and the smell hit you, you could fall into another rut again if you were unmated or uncontrolled.</p><p>It could cause a panic and an uproar if the omega was to be left unmated. But only the omega's mate could settle the heat. Other alphas could fuck the omega as much as they’d like but it’d never do a thing. It just caused a major safety concern for everyone involved.</p><p>Ruts could turn alpha’s red. They’d fight, battle and destroy in their need to lay down their seed, no matter the victim. It was only the best alpha’s who could control themselves, or as the stories often told.</p><p>Beta’s, luckily, did nothing of this sort, except that they could scent and pick up what your secondary nature was. It was so easy for them. To live without these instincts.</p><p>Of course, having the heats come out only once you locked eyes with your mate caused issues, especially for omegas with established roots and families of their own, and who unfortunately presented later in life. Many novels were written to that exact scenario. Steamy novels that Keith would hide under his torn mattress after his oil lamp had to be blown out, even if Keith was still shaking for release, wanting to finish off the badly written harlequin tale. </p><p>But there were the ancient tragedies too, of omegas and alphas falling in love, only for the alpha to be called to war just as the omega began his heat, causing the omega to die. Or in other epics, of Gods interfering the mating process due to the omega’s beauty, taking the omega away from their destined mate to lay their claim, before the omega would die a gruesome, harsh death.</p><p>As said before, any alpha could fuck an omega in heat, but only the omega’s mate could ease the omega’s health, bring them out of the heat after they officially bonded.</p><p>If their mate didn’t, the omega would die.</p><p>This of course, meant that Keith had made eyes with his mate.<br/><br/>This left Keith even more in distress. </p><p>The grandiose parade had taken place not even 2 hours previously, and it was only just high noon. The coronation was one which would be talked about for years through ancestry lines, with how splendid and colossal (and arduous, Keith thought) it to be. Keith had locked eyes, smelled the rough, clammy scent of thousands of men and women alike. He was told by Mr. Holt to stay in. He should have listened to the kind man who offered him a small room in the attic to stay during the royal procession. Keith and Katie (Pidge, as she liked to be called) had been good friends since their youth, sneaking out from the palace gates, day or night, to roll around in the tall spring lilies, or swim in the nearby lakes and ponds. There’d be leeches that liked to stick to their skin, sure, but the shepherds who lived on the hills to the west of the Palace always had remedies ready for the children. They always remembered Keith’s name and greeted him with a smile as though he was returning home.</p><p>Keith almost debated on going to them now, though surely they didn't have a remedy for an oncoming heat with no mate. Besides death itself at the hands of a sword.</p><p>But what other choice did he have? He couldn’t go back to his living quarters like <em>this. </em>He’d never ensure trust in his foster parents to care for him accordingly during this trepidatious time.</p><p>And surely he couldn’t remain on the streets.</p><p>Thinking back, Keith almost wonders if Mr. Holt knew, whether subconscious or not, that Keith had always been an omega, had wanted to keep him away from this exact situation.</p><p>Keith had just been too dumb and hungry to stay inside. A royal procession with thousands of people? What a better time to loot a few coin, or steal an apple from Mr Creed’s overfilled cart on the block near the fountain. Keith usually was left slop anyways, if there was any food left at all. The place that took him in, the crude couple wanting free labour, didn’t exactly care about his dwindling health. They only cared that his hands were strong enough to work. You would think work and keeping healthy to do said work would equate to an actual meal every day, but alas. Keith was lucky if they fed him bits and crumbs every third day. They quoted ‘taxes’ and ‘no-money’ as their reasoning, and yet often participated in luxurious parties, adorning fat gowns and embroidered soot coloured suits, where the couple would come home smelling of expensive wine, roast beef and pork. Keith knew it was all bullshit. But he had a bed, in a room with 5 other kids, with an actual roof. Even if their biological son, Manny, was an absolute perverted dick, Keith wasn’t going to fuck it up. So if all he had to do was steal some apples to survive, endure some angering spoken words and minor harassment, so be it. It was better than stealing with no bed or roof over your head at all.</p><p>And Keith would never stoop down so low as to ask the Holt’s or the Garrett’s to take him in. Keith was better than that to ever ask for their help.</p><p>However, his evident starvation left him with this: a bleeding cut on his forehead from where he fell on the ground after that big oaf, Mr. Creed, hit him on the back of his head; the other bruise from <em> where </em> he was hit on the back of his head; and of course, this oncoming heat.</p><p>Keith couldn’t <em> work </em> in heat. He would eventually be unable to <em> move </em> during his heat. He never even really learned what a <em> heat </em> entailed, beyond said stories that were completely fictional and unrealistic.</p><p>All Keith knew was that if he wasn’t claimed by his alpha by the end of his first heat, he’d die. He also knew he may also create a wave of ruts from every unmated alpha in their attempts to mate with him, due to his needy, lust fueled scent that he had no control over.</p><p>Or the alpha's would kill each other in trying doing so.</p><p>The only way to stop the heat was by his true alpha claiming him. Knotting him.</p><p>Bonding him.</p><p>Keith would become so dazed, fall so completely into his delusions, he would grow mad after only a few days. He’d eventually fall asleep after becoming incoherent by the end of the first week.</p><p>He’d die of heart failure, unresponsive and in a coma.</p><p>Shit.<br/><br/>And he most likely saw his mate during the world’s largest, most well attended royal procession in history, where there had been more people within the cities walls than ever before.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>And he didn’t remember having such a <em> blissful </em> moment, where he eyes connected with anyone in particular. Sure, he saw the King who was, <em> yes, </em> extremely attractive, but he was immediately taken down by the big bloke for stealing. He didn’t remember having a <em> moment </em> with <em> anyone. </em></p><p>Shit.</p><p>And he was going to cause a wave of alpha ruts that may end in death and destruction.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>And Keith was going to die.</p><p>… Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And they grew ever concerned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shiro, straighten your back. Pull your shoulders down. Shiro, what are you-  you <em> know </em> this!" Allura scowled, slapping at the back of Shiro's head. "You quite literally sit like this every moment of your life, as though you have a figurative stick up your ass! Why is it <em> now </em> that you’re choosing for your muscles to relax? Why are you slouching?! Stop slouching!!”<br/><br/>Shiro, kneeling on the small throw pillow in his room offered a pleading yet apologetic smile to Allura.</p><p>“I know,” He said. “It’s just- I’m getting nervous. I guess I lose the tension in my shoulders? There’ll be so many people, Allura. There were so many people already at the parade, but this means something.” And he had felt off since the parade. He’d never tell a soul, but he was tired; his muscles were heavy and agitated. His inner alpha was droning on about something and it was becoming an annoyance. Shiro couldn’t <em>think </em>with that racket. All in all, Shiro was irritable.</p><p>“I’m aware of how many people were at the parade, Shiro. I helped organize the streets, if you recall, for the hundreds of thousands of visitors alone.” She was unimpressed. She was deeply unimpressed.</p><p>Shiro offered her another apologetic smile. It was cute, he knew, like a puppy. It usually worked on most women and male staff members, but Allura didn't seem phased.</p><p>Shiro was about to be crowned King in the Church corridors, attached to the Palace in a near half hour. It was always a lavish event, the coronation. Expensive, well intended, extravagant. Something that would be spoken of and remembered for the ages.</p><p>If Shiro made even one minor mistake, if he took a misstep or spoke the ancient words incorrectly, it would be an abomination. A true dishonour to his Grandfather. People would speak insults of how Shiro '<em>hadn’t been taught correctly </em> ’, ‘<em>what had the Great King been doing all this time</em>?', ‘is <em>this </em>really <em>who </em><em>will lead us? </em>’. </p><p>There were just too many overwhelming possibilities, and Shiro couldn’t stop his hands’ minor shaking. He couldn't shame his people or Grandfather over silly mistakes. He was over thinking. The coronation was simple, really.</p><p>There was a chant he had to say alongside the Priest; he’d have to smell the burning mix of flowers and herbs. It was placed in a wrap of roses, holy basil, lavender and sage from the North. He then had to drink from a cup which smelled of bile; lemon infused charcoal, Shiro swore. The liquid was so black and chalky, it most likely tasted of bile too. He would have to bow and the Priest would touch the traditional sword to either shoulder as the Priest continued the ancient words, and then Shiro needed to get up, turn around and have the crown placed on his head. He wouldn’t need to speak after that. </p><p>Speak, smell, drink (don’t vomit or gag), bow, sit on his knees, get up, turn around, bow for the crown, stand tall.</p><p>It wasn’t a long list of things to memorize, relatively speaking. </p><p>And that was it. That was all. He barely needed to <em> do </em>anything, except speak, and speaking wasn’t even the difficult part. He just needed to sit still, stoic and tall like he always had before, as they went through this procession.</p><p>Yet it was the sitting that was bothering him. He felt as if he was on the cusp of panic. His insides were so jittery… as though his insides swelling with butterflies, and they were flying through his veins.</p><p>Disturbing imagery, but it's how his twitching muscles felt.</p><p>“And you’re sweating?” Allura panicked, looking him over. “Look at this sheen! Shiro, they just bathed you with rose water, I-”</p><p>“I know, Allura. I am aware.” Shiro pulled at the high laced collar, knotted tightly. It wasn’t too hot today, Shiro thought, but the unfortunate thing about the Arlaïs' royal fashion for prestigious events was that it currently embodied everything tight. It was all fine silk, delicate lace, and layers upon layers which took hours to get on if you weren’t adept with strings (Shiro wasn't). Luckily, this extremely specific style was mostly used for today’s coronation and other elite royal affairs. The mating ceremony, for example, only ever had loose robes, for obvious reasons. No one wants to watch an incoherent and uncomprehending alpha in rut whine because they can’t figure out a way out of their clothes to mate.</p><p>After the procession, Shiro could (<em>would </em> , he wasn’t wearing these tight, restrictive pieces often if he could help it) make do with his royal cloak and lighter, looser wear, airy pants and blouse, but as of today...<br/><br/>Shiro would struggle. Shiro was going to struggle often and his Chancellor and his staff were going to enjoy his suffering. Prior to being a King, besides his heavier armour during battle practice, Shiro did not wear this type of clothe. Hell, even his armour was only a tad frictional, what with being the best of the best chain mail the lands had to offer, underneath the tailored plates.</p><p>“Oh for goodness sake, Shiro! Stop tugging at that poor collar. Look, you’re damaging it!” Allura’s elongated fingers snapped up his own, tearing them away from his neck. </p><p>Allura groaned suddenly, analyzing the disrepair. “You stretched it out…. Happy?”</p><p>Shiro smiled. He would have been happier if he felt the difference to be honest. If he could actually breathe without feeling like he had a choking dog collar wrapped tightly around his neck. But he needed to dig at Allura’s hard ass sometimes. She was too irritable lately, what with all the sudden changes she’s had to make. She needed to let loose a little. “Very.” He said with a shit eating grin.</p><p>And with that the knock came to the door, calling for Shiro to make his way to his coronation.</p><p>“Ready, Prince Shirogane?” Allura said with a sly look, reading Shiro like an open book.</p><p>“That’s King Shiro to you, Queen.” Shiro teased.</p><p>“Not for another half hour, Prince. I still get to use the title for now. I happen to recall that you did the same to me.” She confessed. So she’d been holding onto that one, huh? Shiro laughed and Allura chuckled with an eye roll. She opened the door, readying Shiro for the part, patting his twitching shoulders.</p><p>“Good luck, King Shiro. You’ll do fantastic.”</p><p><em> Don’t overthink </em> was what she had wanted to say. Luckily her supportive hands spoke for her and Shiro felt himself calm. Altean's and their inane powers... Shiro silently thanked her for their friendship and empath ways.</p><p>Tugging at his collar once again, Shiro took the few steps through the door in two strides, all heavy boots and false confidence, ready to become King of a nation.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>It was hot. It was too goddamn hot.</p><p>Keith, head still aching from where he was hit, ran through the stupidly crowded streets. He didn’t know where to go, where was safe. He was slowly growing frantic, obviously his omega side was deeply unhappy. He needed comfort and safety and he didn’t know where to go.</p><p>He didn’t know <em> how  </em>to ask for help. He was Keith for Christ's sake. He was knocking into people, tripping over his own feet as he sought after some sort of sanctuary. His wasn’t coordinated right now, whereas he always yielded grace. His body felt lost to him. Foreign.</p><p>This wasn’t him.</p><p>He made it to the Regency district in the nick of time, having fallen to his knees over the fountain in the square. He heaved a breath into the fountain, someone saying something about him being a ‘<em>drunk</em>’. Asshole. Keith’s hands were shaking from where he held himself against the clean stone. Sweat was dripping from his wavy bangs into the water. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>Keith could feel the rain of eyes fall on him. So many looks, grins, they wanted him or wanted him gone. He didn't know which and it <em>scared </em> him.</p><p>Keith was a poor disgrace. An abused orphan, left to fend for himself. A thief in the night. A scumbag to the City's streets. He wasn’t wanted here. Get out. Get away. Get somewhere <em> safe </em>from the prying eyes.</p><p>These people could <em> do </em>something to him. And that thought made his omega whimper, which was an oddly new distraction. Not only did he have to deal with everything else, but he now had to figure out these second instincts and emotions and thoughts as well?</p><p>Completely unfair.</p><p>“Mom, I don’t feel so well.” A little girl muffled to her mother as they walked by. The sound grounded Keith, his shaking easing just a bit. Keith turned with wild eyes, watched as the woman knelt down to the tiny child, black hair falling over her shoulder with a wilted sort of beauty. </p><p>“You’re warm.” The mother hummed, back of her hand to her daughter’s forehead. “Let me ask around, I’m sure we can find an apothecary around here. Someone will certainly have a sort of serum or oil to bring that down. Don't worry, I'll take care of you.”</p><p>“Okay, love you, Mom.” The mother kissed the daughter's forehead before lifting her up and laying her against her waist.</p><p>The two left, and Keith calmed at the idea of an apothecary.</p><p>Pidge’s house was only a block or two away from here. He could make it there. He could make it in time. He didn’t want their help, but maybe Pidge could steal something from her Mother’s many serums and oils she was always cooking. Then Keith could get away, find somewhere to hide before this progressed too badly. </p><p>He could do it by himself.</p><p>He just needed a little help to get there.</p><p>It would be fine.</p><p>Keith was completely fine.</p><p>Truly he was.</p><p>His breathing was still harsh and difficult. It felt as though there was something sitting on his chest, making it impossible for him to take a deep breath.</p><p>He knew his cheeks were flush, so he dampened them with the cool running water of the fountain, splashing his face.</p><p>It didn’t work. He was still too hot. The sun’s heat didn’t aid his cause.</p><p>And Keith didn’t even want to think about the oncoming erection he was trying to ignore, the needy thoughts he resisted himself from having in public. </p><p>There was also something spilling from his behind. Slick, he knew, completely natural. But it just felt wet and wrong coming from <em>him</em>. It was slippery in places where it shouldn’t be.</p><p>And besides, isn’t slick supposed to occur on the second day? Not only a few hours after presenting? Keith hadn’t met anyone new yesterday, knew his mate must have been at the parade from today.</p><p>Keith heard himself whine, terrified and distressed. He had to force his own palm over his mouth to quiet the noise. His omega was calling out, trying to take over for some unbeknownst reason. Keith didn't understand what he was doing.</p><p>He fortunately saw only a few heads turn at the sound. When one kinder older man started walking towards him, palms raised, asking him if he was okay, Keith 's eyes widened in fear. <em>Why was this man coming towards him?!  </em>He looks kind and could help us, Keith wanted to reason. But the thought stayed the anxious thoughts remained the same: <em>he </em><em>wants to hurt us! </em></p><p>"Are you okay, child?" The older man asked gently.</p><p>Making a scared sound, Keith kicked his legs out from under him, falling over himself to get away. He took a fall against the fountain when he rose too quickly, dizzied and disoriented.  But he was able to take off like a wild deer on a hunt once he got some sort of clarity.</p><p>He couldn’t remain there. He couldn't stay in the public's eye. He needed comfort. He needed safety. He thought he’d never say this, but he needed people he knew, <em> now.</em></p><p>“Pidge!” Keith ran through the front door of his friend’s humble abode, skittering to a stop across the runner. Matt, who was sitting peacefully and ever so quietly on the couch, jumped up at Keith’s sudden entrance. His book was the poor victim to Keith’s sudden and surprising entrance. Matt accidentally chucked across the room, and watched it land with a harsh thunk and pitying eyes. Matt groaned at the sight. “It was just getting good,” he pouted. Shaking his head and long hair, he looked to Keith.</p><p>“Hey Keith. Pidge is with Hunk downstairs.” Matt said, dawdling his way to retrieve his book. He lifted it from the ground, mourning the loss of the once pristine pages, now largely bent and curved at the corner. He groaned again. “Dunno what they’re doing down there, though, is that why you’re here? For that project?” Matt turned back to Keith with an eye roll. “They explained it briefly to me but I personally think the mathematics of the probability it'll actually be successful is significantly different from their own calculation, so I-”</p><p>As Matt continued rambling, Keith could smell Colleen brewing something in the greenhouse out back. It was faint, a mix of chamomile, lavender and something else... Perhaps peppermint? Or aloe? Samuel did just return from a trip from the desert, wherein Colleen had asked specifically for aloe to be brought back. Maybe it was that…</p><p>Loud noises were being made in the basement. Hunk was laughing boisterously and Pidge was tinkering with something. Or hammering, Keith truly couldn’t tell the difference right now. It was all too loud for his head. They interfered with the peace, with Matt’s soothing yet calculating voice. So unlike what Keith needed, quite literally begging to have surrounding him. He didn’t like the basement’s noises. He didn’t like the loud bangs, or painful laughter. It hurt, it hurt!</p><p>Keith growled, reaching for his head. He gripped at his bangs, held his hands over his ears, whimpering as he wished it all to stop.</p><p>He had to focus on other things- the house! The large house was built of stone and stood on the corner of the block. It was tall, 4 stories, including the basement and the attic. Well off. Full of food. Blankets. Pillows. There was a chimney with a fire. It was warm in here. Very warm. A nice warm, not like the burning heat the sun could cause. </p><p>And- and the smells. The wonderful serene smells. It was mostly gentle and forest like, with a mix of the dry desert spices, when Sam’s chemicals and Pidge’s weird projects didn’t interfere. Colleen’s apothecary, the sulfur of the burning wood, Matt’s enormous library of books. The smells were mixed perfectly together, all familiar, neutral scents to a degree. They didn’t burn his nose, at the least, and they weren’t sour or harmful.</p><p>“Keith?” Matt, and his stupid long ponytail was suddenly in front of him, sitting his dizzying body down on the couch.</p><p>The couch- ohh, Keith loved this couch. He heard himself make a noise in comfort, a sad whimper of a sound. Pathetic, but it was so fluffy. So cozy. How did he not realize this before? His fingertips ran across the soft, expensive fabric. He felt vibrations in his chest, like a cat purring.</p><p>Matt, kneeling in front of him, was touching his forehead. So much like that Mother in the center’s square. She cared for her daughter, worried over her… Matt was now worrying over him. His eyes were so full of concern. Keith felt guilt for causing it. But it was odd, Keith found he didn’t dislike the feeling.</p><p>“Shit, Keith, can you hear me?”</p><p>In a hungry daze, Keith slowly looked towards where Matt's voice was coming from. Matt was moving where he stood. But, Keith didn’t think he was moving, it was just his vision. His vision was spinning. Why wasn’t Matt able to stay still? Keith wanted to focus. Why couldn't he focus?</p><p>Matt’s form began to distort. He turned and suddenly morphed into a strange looming figure, encompassed in black. Keith couldn't get any good grasp on the man, he too was spinning. There were no details, no scents, no voice and yet he seemed familiar. Like Keith could trust him. Keith knew he wanted that tall being near him, over him. To hold him down. Keith wasn’t scared of the hallucination. In fact, he wanted it to come closer, even. Needed him to come closer. Hold him. Why wasn’t he coming closer?</p><p>Keith could be a good omega. He would be a great omega for him, if he just came over. Keith could prove it if he just let him! Keith promised, just please, come closer and <em> hold him. </em></p><p>“Al-..<em> pha </em>-” Panting, Keith fell onto his side, nuzzling the cloth of the cushion.  He curled up like a drugged cat into the couch's cushions, trying to make himself small and scare. As though he wouldn’t interfere with life if he continued laying there. He brought his knees to his chest and his face began to contort. Matt could only watch as the other’s chin trembled, his face reddening further. Keith suddenly let out an aching trilling noise, the sound loud and high pitched. </p><p>Matt hissed, falling backwards. He skidded on his ass towards the back wall, holding his hands over his ears. It was such a high frequency, it hurt. It nearly made Matt's ears bleed, because the sound wasn't made for him.</p><p>Matt realized, his heartbreaking at Keith's continuously pained shrill, that the other was calling for his unknown mate.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Crown has its Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I just take latin phrases and poem text that I had to memorize and analyze for years on end that still gives me ptsd to this day? Yes. Yes I did. You may thank Virgil, Catallus, and Horace for these ones.<br/>Proceed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The burning scents filled Shiro’s nose and he wanted to sneeze. He had to hold it back given the seriousness of the ceremony. He couldn’t dishonour his Grandfather’s image at Shiro’s own coronation by <em> sneezing. </em> Out of all the concerns he had, <em> sneezing </em>hadn’t been one of them. </p><p>The Priest turned to him, wrapped in the traditional layers of white cloth. He had ignited the bouquet of dried herbs and flowers, lit them aflame. The smells filled the large room.</p><p>And that was Shiro’s queue to begin his oath.</p><p>“<em>Troius Aeneas, pietate insignis et armis, ad genitorem imas Erebi descendit ad umbras, si te nulla movet tantae pietatis imago, at ramum hunc.”  </em>The Priest laid the scents under his nose and Shiro nuzzled to them, inhaling them deeply, letting them flow through his soul. It was supposed to give Shiro's body this a pure effect, fill his days as King as good and well and healthy or something like that. Shiro didn't truly understand the meaning behind each item and their supposed purpose.</p><p>The Priest took the wrapped incense away. He walked slowly towards the cordial as if every move he made was important. Shiro could only watch as the Priest lay the burning fumes against the counter top and picked up the opaque cup. Shiro gulped, and continued to speak. He made sure his voice didn’t waver as the Priest’s eyes locked with his own, took step by little tiny step towards him with that liquid slosh.</p><p>“<em>Pulvis et umbra sumus. Sapere aude: incipe. Qui recte vivendi prorogat horam, rusticus exspectat dum defluat amnis; at ille labitur et labetur in omne volubilis aevum.” </em></p><p>The Priest pressed the delicate china to Shiro’s lips at the end of the phrase. Hesitant still, Shiro parted his lips, the Priest beginning to speak his part of the chant as he poured the liquid slowly into Shiro's open mouth.</p><p>The taste was horrific, it truly was. It didn’t taste like bile, but it certainly wasn’t pleasant. What it was Shiro didn’t want to know. What was the purpose of it? Beyond being solely traditional? Shiro didn’t know and didn’t want to know. It was most probably to see if he could be a man and take something completely disgusting without puking everywhere.</p><p>Absolutely a pivotal quality for a King these days. </p><p>He finished the liquid without flinching, gagging, or allowing tears to fill his eyes. The liquid was thick and heavy, the texture like oil. He really tried not to make a scene after he was done, suppressing his shutter. Instead he expertly licked his lips, ridding himself of the remnants of the black liquid. He choked down his need to continuous need to gag and remained ever the calm Royal he was supposed to be. </p><p>Shiro bowed, back still turned to the room, thankful for the reprieve of eyes. That liquid was horrible. </p><p>He didn’t even cough, though. So far he was doing better than Allura and even Lotor. King Lance would never be able to compete, however, as he sadly had come down with whooping cough the week prior and had fainted during this part of the coronation. Lance loved that story, but Shiro was thankful that his coronation experience was so far nowhere close to similar to the other King.</p><p>When the Priest pressed his snake-like fingers against Shiro’s neck, right beside the mating bite, Shiro had to then declare: “<em>In amore haec sunt mala, bellum, pax rusum.”  </em>He bent to his knees. He laid his hands on the marbled ground, pressing his forehead against the cool flooring. He was further thankful for the reprieve, though the movement made his wheezing stomach churn.</p><p>The ancient words turned into a psalm, and Shiro could hear some people speaking along with it from behind him as the Priest spoke. Some turned it song-like, giving the words rhythm and a musical tone. It was lyrical in a way, and Shiro liked the sound of having a Church full of citizens and friends singing together in chant. It felt how a homeland should, Shiro thought.</p><p>Shiro could only see the Priest’s shoes, would be lost if he hadn’t memorized each word and step the Priest was making. Shiro knew the Priest had taken the traditional sword from its place against the wall, was holding it high for all to see. The paramerion was once created by one of Shiro's Great Grandfathers, hundreds of years earlier during the Byzantine wars. He would then grab the hilt, and press the tip against each shoulder, declaring Shiro worthy as King as chosen by his line of ancestry.</p><p>The psalm was relatively short, given everything that had to happen. Heart beating loudly against his still twitching chest, Shiro’s mind calmed as he felt the cool metal through his clothing. He had been worried that he was too layered with heated cloth to feel it, but the Priest made sure to press hard. There was no way to ignore that feeling of cool metal edges that once sliced men in two.</p><p>It was still just as sharp.</p><p>Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. He had to retain his smile. He couldn’t appear arrogant now.</p><p>He had to make sure he made his Grandfather proud.</p><p>The Priest laid the sword back in its place, leaving it only to be used for the next coronation once Shiro passes on from this life.</p><p>The Priest then touched Shiro’s head, running those spider-like fingers down his face to where his chin was tucked against the flooring. With his palm against his mating mark and gently wrapped around one side of his neck, he made motion for Shiro to rise.</p><p>Shiro stood and turned to the masses. The Priest then walked back to the cordial, where the crown his Grandfather once wore was sitting perched on its maroon throw pillow. He grabbed it, and walked around where Shiro stood. Shiro eyed him with a nod.</p><p>Shiro bowed to everyone as he spoke the final phrase:<em>“Romulus, Alexander, Augustus, Aurelius, Diocletian, Justinian, Abe Shiraka. Parens Patraie.” </em></p><p>Shiro felt the crown placed to his head, then shifted a little to settle it without too much hassle. Once it was certain the crown wouldn’t fall, Shiro rose when he stated his Grandfather’s name. He looked out towards the long corridor, filled with royals and elite alike. They stood from their seats along with him. </p><p>With a proud smile that only an elderly man who watched Shiro take his first breath to then crown him King 20 years later could portray, the Priest said, “I introduce, King Takashi Shirogane, named for his Mother, alpha Suiko Shirogane and for his Great Grandfather, Takashi Shiraka. May the days be blessed and brave under his ruling. Pater Patraie, King Takashi Shirogane. Fortuna. Guerra. Pax. Pietas<em> Pater Patraie</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Pater Patraie</em>.” The audience, <em>his</em> citizens and alliances, spoke back, bowing to the new King.</p><p>Shiro stood tall and proud, his alpha preening. He let the sounds of the now clapping audience fill his thriving chest, but there was something still missing. Something important. It wasn’t there and it <em> needed </em>to be with a visceral necessity. Shiro side eyed the sword, and thought it to be his grief finally shining through. </p><p>His Grandfather couldn’t be here, and Shiro truly wished, above all else, that his Grandfather could have seen this moment on the Earthen lands, and not from the Heavens above, alongside the Gods.</p><p>Even in this crucial moment, he felt a tug at his chest, as though he had somewhere else he desperately needed to be.</p><p>It was calling for him.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Colleen Holt was annoyed. She had <em>almost</em> finished pouring the elixirs into various pouches, dials, and glass bottles when she heard her son scream. </p><p>As always with large events, Colleen often prepared too many medical treatments and teas. Specifically for alpha ruts and omega heats, as she was fairly stocked with everything else that could occur at this moment in time. Err- actually, she could use some more aloe rub for sun burns. She should actually make more of that, she thought, mentally extending her constantly developing list. </p><p>Statistically speaking, there were typically 4 unmated omegas that would present during a ceremony of this size, on average. Even more unmated alphas would rut, which could cause destruction.</p><p>Alphas would literally go mad in their lust, and were known to destroy entire city blocks in their fighting. So, yes, even if it was too much, you never knew what would happen, and some alphas needed 3 elixirs to help them through it all. At least her remedies, while being unable to fully treat a heat unlike a rut, would lessen the impact and pain both would feel. It would relieve the symptoms for the omega for at least a short while. The heat still occurred, but the remedy lasted long enough for both secondary genders to become lucid for most the day.</p><p>And she was late with finishing everything; the parade had long passed hours earlier since it went on longer than she anticipated, and the coronation was already commencing (and she was missing it!)</p><p>And here was her son, screaming his head off in the house! He was most likely asking about food or for her to remove a spider or something, given his track record. Sighing, she took off her apron and rinsed out the rest of the small fire, mostly coals now. Over the heat held the simmering remains of ingredients from her trusty large clay pot. Useless now, the liquid, since all the main ingredients had been extracted. It only left tasty water in the end, which could go well in a stew or jam.</p><p>Or alcohol, honestly.</p><p>She was about to return to the house to scold her loud son when the devil came flying into the room, huffing and puffing. So out of shape that boy.</p><p>Hand on her hips and unimpressed, Colleen said, “Matthew Holt, what did I say about running in the greenhouse! The marigold’s do not take kindly to quick movements!”</p><p>“Mom it’s Keith! He’s- He’s,” Matt was flush and red, choking. Out of breath.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Colleen waited. She didn’t like what her instincts were telling her. </p><p>“Mom,” Colleen picked up the smell before her son said the words. Her eyes grew large. </p><p>“Keith is in heat and it's hitting fast. He needs help!”</p><p>As soon as she heard the word ‘<em>heat </em>’ which confirmed her theory, she was off. She grabbed a finished dial, still too hot for Keith to take, but it would have to do. Matthew, still having difficulty breathing, followed her like a shadow.</p><p>“Matthew, go get your sister and father in the basement. And tell your father to find that chamomile serum we used for his muscle pains during the winter. He put it somewhere and we need it now.”</p><p>Matthew went racing towards the basement, doing exactly as asked.</p><p>Colleen quickly grabbed a basin of water and a clean rag, entering the living room right beside the front door. She was quick to notice how the door hadn’t been closed properly. Colleen grew concerned about Keith's scent getting out. She ran up and slammed the door first before nearing the boy in the living room.</p><p>Keith’s back was turned to her, obviously trembling. His knees were curled against his chest, shaking and shivering against the couch pillows. His typically pale and malnourished skin tone was flushed a concerning pink. And that <em>smell. </em></p><p>“Keith?” Colleen said gently. His trembles furthered, but her voice was familiar. He puffed out a sound, yet it was uncomprehensive.</p><p>She reached him slowly, allowing her scent to ease towards him, make the struggling boy realize she's there, and was only offering help. Luckily, he was familiar with her, so even through his blatant distress, it took less time than the average in-heat omega.</p><p>When her palm touched his shoulder, she was struck by how <em> hot </em>he was. He’d only visited a few hours previously for breakfast. And Colleen knew when an omega presented before an omega did. She always held her beliefs about Keith, but she knew he hadn’t presented yet that morning.</p><p>Omegas didn’t usually regress this quickly, either. Though Keith had always been an overachiever, she figured. Colleen pulled him over so he lay on his side, now facing towards her. This way she could begin cooling down his face with the cloth. He didn’t fight the movement, only whined and shuffled further into the couch. He wasn’t very lucid, his scent uncertain and unsure. Keith had never liked being vulnerable or having to ask for help, a habit that was presenting itself with sick priority now. </p><p>He whined, struggling weakly against the harsh touch of the cloth.</p><p>“Shhh. Shh, Keith. It’s alright. You’re alright.” She soothed, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. She could see his teary eyes, shiny and red rimmed.</p><p>“We’ll ease the pain soon.” She continued speaking in soft hushes as she worked to ease the fever. The smell, though. The souring combination of distress, fear, and anxiety would take weeks for it to air out of the room.</p><p>Poor thing.</p><p>Even on his best days, though, he was never one to hide his emotions. Try as hard as he may, as hard as he always fought to keep his exterior cool to never let anyone bear concern for him, one always knew what Keith was feeling. They just never asked as they knew it'd upset him.</p><p>“Colleen, what's happening?” Samuel dashed into the room, the chamomile serum in hand. Pidge and Hunk stood behind him, Matt towards the back of the room, covering his nose from the intensity and sourness of Keith's pungent scent.</p><p>“Keith must have met his mate at the parade.” She said, grabbing the serum. </p><p>“I knew it. I had a feeling this would happen. I told him to stay inside!” The louder Samuel's voice became, the more distressed Keith grew. Colleen immediately hushed him and waved at her silly husband, forcing him to lower his voice. She then laid the treatment on the water soaked cloth, and rubbed it over skin that was exposed. It wasn’t enough. She tried lifting the boy’s shirt, but he jerked away with a short growl.</p><p>“Sam, can you help me lift his shirt? I’ll need it off to admit the elixir.”</p><p>With no further requests, Sam was at her side, doing exactly as asked. When Sam grabbed at the ratty old tunic, Keith cried out, trying to get away. His claws came out, his eyes turned to slit. He rustled against the couch, almost fell off of it in his tirade to hide himself from prying fingers and eyes.</p><p>Colleen pressed his shoulders to the material, pinning him on his back against the cushions. Keith was too weak to fight back. “Shhh, Kit. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re at the Holts, we’re helping you. You’re safe, Keith.” She said, no longer hushed, but controlled. Determined. Keith relaxed with a pitiful sound, his head falling limply to the side. He suddenly grew unresponsive.</p><p>“What is he- why is he like that?! Why isn’t he moving?” Hunk said loudly, voice shaky.</p><p>Colleen and Sam tugged off the omega’s shirt and lied him back down against the cushions.</p><p>“Shock,” Colleen said. “There’s too many people in the room at once, too many new scents. They’re stronger than he’s used to. And the first heat is always the worst. He’s overwhelmed by everything new, so his body shut down for the time being.”</p><p>“Like a fight or flight response? But mentally?”</p><p>“Exactly, Katie.” Colleen ran the serum over his pink skin, over his trembling abs and chest. </p><p>Samuel backed off a little bit, shaking his head. "Ooh, Keith.” He said pitifully. Something he'd never do if Keith was lucid. Keith was much too proud to allow himself pity.</p><p>Grabbing for the tourniquet and knotting it around his arm, Colleen extracted the elixir from its bottle with a needle. “Katie, your scent is more familiar to him. Could you help me hold him down, please? This will unfortunately cause Keith a lot of pain. But only for a brief moment.”</p><p>With a nod, Katie tiptoed into the room. She was evidently nervous, but she sat on the couch beside her friend. With a deep breath, she leaned over him, holding his limp arms against the couch.</p><p>Colleen was quick to nuzzle the boy's neck, scenting him with calming pheromones.</p><p>This part was never easy.</p><p>Running her hands over his elbow, she was able to find a vein, and poked the needle through the skin.</p><p>Keith shot upwards with a piercing scream. His body roared, trying to get away from where he was getting stabbed with flaming knives. Or so it felt. Colleen and Pidge held him down, Colleen applying her full weight against his torso as she held stiffly onto his arm, making sure the medicine was completely used up before removing the needle and tourniquet.</p><p>He continued his writhing, his screams begging them to stop. His heartbeat was racing too fast, pounding loudly against his chest. It was extremely unhealthy. </p><p>A bit of drool fell from his opened lips.</p><p>It all died down in moments, and Keith fell back once again, glazed eyes slowly regaining their clarity. </p><p>Rising slightly, Colleen remained huddled over the omega, running her hands over his cheeks, checking his eyes and tucking his hair back behind his ears. She was analyzing him, Keith knew. Counting his shuddered breaths. </p><p>Keith felt nauseous as everything returned back to normal too quickly. It left him off kilter, dizzy and imbalanced. The pain was still there, the need too, but it wasn’t as present. Like an underlying, numb headache. You knew it was there even if you didn’t feel it as much, or was stabbed with its searing pain every few hours, or if you moved a certain way. The room cleared of its earlier fog, and Keith could now see and comprehend all the concerned looks of his friends. It still wasn’t the exact clarity he was used to from his normal day to day life, but he could make do with this. He could <em>think </em>with this.</p><p>Keith wanted to laugh, say something to ease everyone's concern, but moving was too difficult. His stomach churned.</p><p>“125 beats per minute.” Colleen said and Keith gasped. T-the noise. The noise was so close to his rattling ears- Keith groaned and Colleen was quick to move. She grabbed the basin of water for Keith to empty his stomach.</p><p>Pidge moved so she could sit on the arm of the couch just behind Keith, holding his long, poorly braided hair, and rubbed his back until he finished.</p><p>He fell back against Pidge’s leg, and Colleen gave the basin to someone else in the room. To throw it down the drains, no doubt.</p><p>“Wha… what?” Keith asked once his breathing returned somewhat to normal. He was too groggy, would remain groggy, but he could think for now. And all he could think was that it felt like he was just hit by a carriage.</p><p>He noticed his body was still shaking too much. He couldn’t control his trembles. He felt too cold and too hot all at once.</p><p>Jesus, Keith swore he was dying.</p><p>“You’re in heat, Keith.” Colleen said. Ever the diplomat.</p><p>“Yah, I-” Obviously. Keith could barely breath as it was. What else would it be besides heat?</p><p>“How you feel right now will be the best of it until we find your mate.”</p><p>“The best of it?” Keith whispered.</p><p>Colleen nodded. Pidge was running her hands through his hair, redoing the braid. Keith nearly preened at the feeling. Wanted to just fall back against the cushions and bask in the comfort of his friends' warmth surrounding him.</p><p>He wanted to fall asleep to it.</p><p>“I’m afraid so, Dear.” Colleen’s voice grounded him, forcing his eyes awake. “The elixir only lessens the impact for half a day. It won’t take the heat away, unlike a rut. The underlying symptoms are still very much present, which is why you will continue to feel shaky, and in need of comfort. It’ll also be why you’ll have trouble breathing and moving until the full heat symptoms return.”</p><p>Keith offered a breath. “It feels similar to when I had pneumonia a few winters ago.”</p><p>“It is very similar, I suppose.” She agreed. “You’ll need to rest, but we have only a short while, Keith. And we need to safely find your mate.”</p><p>Keith trilled loudly at the mention of his mate, but Pidge hushed him, rubbing his shoulders, getting him to quiet down. Matt took his hands away from his nose and pressed it against his ears. The sound was shrill and painful to him. He backed further out of the room, still wanting to watch over his ill friend and household.</p><p>“After administering the elixir, I cannot administer it again. Your body will begin to shut down if the heat lasts too long, and the elixir will only further the process. You will not survive a second dose, Keith, especially by the time you'll need it administered again. Do you understand?”</p><p>Keith nodded. </p><p>“We only saw you a few hours ago, for breakfast, and you weren’t feeling anything then. I didn’t smell anything at least.”</p><p>Keith shook his head. “No. To be honest, I snuck out before dawn and came here. I slept on your roof and didn’t see anyone.” There’s an airy wisp to his voice every time he speaks, which makes Matt noticeably shutter.</p><p>“So it <em> was </em> during the parade when you met them.” Keith whined. </p><p>“Do you remember any moment? When you felt dizzy? Like a wave of vertigo hit you?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah- or like, did the world turn pink? La vie en rose and all that romantic stuff?” Hunk interfered.</p><p>Everyone looked to him, and he shuffled in his spot. “That's... Just… what the poets have written. I’ll be quiet, my apologies... Continue with the investigation.”</p><p>With a small smile gracing his lips, Keith shakily said what happened. How he stole an apple from the big oaf, Mr. Creed, who always looked at him wrong and deserved some adversity in his sad life. How he ran through the crowds as he tried to get away, ended up at the end of an alley and saw the King go by (admitted to himself that the King was much more handsome than the painted murals led one to believe), was hit on the back of the head, and how he blacked out for a couple of moments. He was thankful he just hadn’t been trampled. </p><p>It was when he woke up, still on the ground, that he felt the difference and hid.</p><p>“So it happened between breakfast and the parade.”</p><p>“Yeah, but… I don’t remember locking eyes with any certain person. There were a lot of people! There was the couple with child from Midonia. There were those weird people from Altea or the Unilu provinces. There was some guys I recognized from my district, and some shepherds from Marmora. A-and then I-I saw the K-king and his Chancellor, b-but that's all I remembered seeing.” Who could forget such a vibrant, red carriage with the world’s most beautiful man?</p><p>Keith shivered abruptly and whined loudly. Colleen hushed him again, petting down his hair.</p><p>“Alright.” She sighed. “Alright. We will set you up in the attic. We still have Pidge’s old mattress up there you can use. You can rest and we’ll make a temporary nest.” Keith seemed to like that idea, if the way his face calmed and his scent decreased was any sign to go off of.</p><p>She rubbed his cheeks with her palm, feeling the cooling heat. Not much yet but it was something, she appeased. He nuzzled against the skin, tired. Keith could hear movement and hushed tones in the background, but he didn’t want to think of anything else besides this matronly touch.</p><p>Is this what it felt like? To be held by a parent?</p><p>“You may rest up there. So don’t you worry, Kit. we’ll find your mate. I promise we’ll search the Kingdom high and low to find them. We won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Colleen brought Keith to her chest, allowing the boy to nuzzle into her shoulder as his eyes grew weary. He shut them, beginning to rest his pained body.</p><p>Comfort was all he needed now. “You’ll be alright, Kit. I give you my word.” Keith calmed down completely, and began to purr.</p><p>Hunk and Matt, who once again had his nose covered with his palm, entered the room, holding an assortment of blankets and pillows. </p><p>“Thank you, you two. Matthew, can you go put all of those upstairs in the attic, and just clean up any of your Father’s trinkets on the floor? And Hunk, once he’s done, can you help me lift Keith? We’ll have to carry him."</p><p>“I cn walk…” Keith slurred, shifting in her tight hold. “I cn... <em> nghh </em>-...” Keith fell asleep immediately, the elixir settling him right against her shoulder.</p><p>“Colleen?” Samuel asked. “We won’t be able to find his mate on our own.”</p><p>“I’m aware… We must speak to the King, let him know of these events. He can send town criers and help us make flyers.”</p><p>Samuel nodded, hesitant. “But, my love, the Royal Ball is this evening. The coronation just ended. He won’t be seeing any citizens today.”</p><p>Staring out the window at the royal festivities surrounding their home, family’s lovingly sharing pork rind or chocolate covered strawberries, or lover’s dancing underneath the streamers to the ongoing music, Colleen had to think. “Then we wait for tomorrow,” She whispered. Her answer was not one she wanted to come to. “And we anticipate and ready for the long night ahead of us. Tonight, he will suffer and plead for his mate. We will need to distract him, hold him down, and lock the doors. Tonight will be one for the beasts.”</p><p>All they could do was wait.</p><p>She held the boy closely, scenting him as much as she could whenever he stirred or made a pouting noise. Her family continued working hard and diligently around her while the sun shone high in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Royal Ball and the First Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The royal ballroom, much like the Church’s halls and the streets of the parade earlier that day, was crowded. It was as grande as it was beautiful. The royal staff walked around dressed in black robes or suits of their choice; as long as the choices were appropriate, were coloured black with hints of dark red, the royal colours, it was fine. Shiro’s staff held lavish trays of glasses of bubbly or red wine, or spirits in their upward facing palms. Their arms remained steady and without tiredness, even with the long night of carrying heavy dishware. Trained well, Shiro was pleased.</p><p>Any delicacy that could be thought of was on one of the many tables. The elites of the evening were spending the night chatting, eating, drinking and dancing to the small orchestra, that resided in the far corner underneath the grand staircase. There was an overwhelming number of unmated betas and alpha’s alike, and even more who had come of age and had yet to present. Shiro once again gave the excuse of him being an ummated alpha. Relationship wise, everyone wanted an alpha. It had this fantastical, and rather kinky, ideal of what a relationship could be.</p><p>And people wanted to live in dreams. </p><p>However, it was an encumbrance; Shiro didn’t know when he was speaking with another diplomat, or when he was speaking with a suitor. They all spoke of praise, high words, and obviously had large sums of money. They all acted the same. It was honestly a displeasure to deal with.</p><p>Shiro also wasn’t overly fond of attention. His unmated alpha loved it, sure, but it was also growling at any omegas that dawned too close right now. He couldn't get it to settle, either.</p><p>It was antsy. Had been since the parade and now Shiro was getting irritated by himself. He couldn’t control it. It was just there, somewhat frazzled. And Shiro didn’t know how to lessen the anxiousness it felt. He couldn’t- <em>quiet</em> it, Shiro guessed was the best word for what he was feeling.</p><p>“Ahh, King Shiro! There you are.” Shiro, glass of expensive champagne in hand, never one to enjoy the dry, dark red liquid, turned towards the new voice. Where else would he be, rather than standing in front of the thrones over watching the party? Kind of a dumb thing to start with. But it was King Lance. </p><p>So.</p><p>“King Lance, what a pleasure. Are you and Queen Allura enjoying yourselves?”</p><p>Lance, ever jovial and pleasant, sipped at the amber liquid from his stout glass. “Yes, immensely. I know Allura has been quite… irritable, lately.” Lance gave a side eye, making sure he wasn’t heard by any open ears. They were everywhere this evening. “I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t giving you too much trouble after all. My wife can be a true kick in the pants when needed. But, knowing you, you do that all on your own.” Lance laughed.</p><p>"Allura has been such a help,” Shiro said. “While I admit she may have acted, well, irritable, your words not mine, I am so thankful she was able to arrive early and help with all the festivities, given everything she’s dealing with right now. I would have been lost without her otherwise.” Shiro huffed. It was true. He would have been left walking through a sunflower maze with no way out if it hadn’t been for her. </p><p>“Alpha’s.” Lance shrugged as he took a sip from his glass. “All like that. Need to control.”</p><p>Shiro followed in tow, tipping his long glass towards his lips. “No, I’m afraid for you that’s all Allura.” He said with a wink.</p><p>Lance shrugged. “I guess that is true.” He smiled thoughtfully. His heart was full of genuine love. Shiro could literally see, feel and smell it. Lance had fallen so head over heels for the Altean so quickly, it was concerning. But Shiro knew of the rumours: Lance had been a lady’s man previously, knew he had laid in the beds of many. To see him so complicit and gone for Allura, Shiro almost had to believe that true love was a thing that existed, at least in Lance’s case. Even if it was more one sided, it was a growing, slow love for Allura.</p><p>Lance and Allura had met at Shiro’s cousin’s royal mating ceremony only over a year prior.</p><p>Shiro remembers with sick fascination, the moment of devastation from Allura, of wonder from Lance, when they exchanged pleasantries for the first ime. How their smell combined and Lance instantly whined, Allura seeming to jump right to work, knowing exactly what to do to ease Lance’s sudden overwhelming change.</p><p>Their mating ceremony had been three days later, taking place in Altea. Shiro remembers how long of a wait that was, the long carriage ride from the region of Ephesus to Altea, how they were separated and it physically shattered Allura’s psyche. She nearly destroyed her Father’s carriage and the horses riding in front, trying to get back at Lance’s side, who had taken a different route for his future arrival, through the mountains. They thought the key to an easy separation at the time would be a complete separation, so Lance took one route and Allura took another through the forests.</p><p>It hadn't been a pleasant learning experience. It had taken Shiro, Lotor, Alfor and Coran to hold down the alpha, constantly releasing calming pheromones so she could make it to the ceremony.</p><p>The instinct to be by her new mate was that strong.</p><p>But Allura was also Allura. She always felt more than the average being. Sensitive. And how Shiro saw Allura respond those days spent in the carriage? He knew it’d never be that strong of a gut instinct for himself. He was almost thankful. But sometimes, he wondered what it’d be like to feel so much.</p><p>Unlike the Kingdom of Arlaïs, Allura was already Queen of Altea when it all occurred. Her father, King Alfor, resigned after nearly 400 years of his reign. It was his daughter’s time as Queen, he said. Allura always joked he just wanted a break to fish and read in peace, finally. The now alchemist and retired King never defended those words, only smiled with a wink whenever Allura spoke them aloud.</p><p>The young Lance, however, had only recently become King of Catolis, after mating with Allura. Catolis was a fishing community, known for their ports and massive ships. They had a wonderful navy too, when needed. But it lacked the resources for food, and the people often saw droughts in their land, no matter how beautiful it was.</p><p>There were drawbacks everywhere in the world. You’d never get everything you need nor want.</p><p>“I’ll admit the lush hills and thick forests of green are beautiful. You never do forget the scent of rain in the morning when it hits the blades of grass.”</p><p>Shiro smiled. “... But?”</p><p>Lance chuckled. “I’m afraid my heart lies with the waters. I prefer the smell of heat and dry spice in the air. In Catolis, the mountains have little greenery. It is just stone walls and high heat. Of cacti and palm trees. Not much to look at, there, so you learn to make your own beauty.” Catolis was also known for its extravagant mosaic flooring and ceilings. And no one could match the height of the columns at the Castle, which hung directly on the cliff side facing outwards towards the sea. To Shiro, the Castle of Catolis looked similar to a kitten climbing a tree for the first time, their claws hanging onto the strands of wood by sheer might and determination.</p><p>“The scent of a salty sea is quaint, King Lance. And waking up every morning to the strong waves smashing against the Castle's stone walls? With that unique feeling of the walls shaking? Well, I admit it to be serene.” Lance laughed at the joke. For Shiro, Catolis was a place of vacation, a get away spot for the elite and nobleman. It wasn’t a place to live. He much preferred having fertile ground and soil to plant seeds for his people’s own crops and food, rather than having to rely on seasonal fish and other nation’s treaties to afford to eat.</p><p>“You miss it?” Shiro asked, quietly. He could see the subdued look to Lance’s eyes. He longed for something else.</p><p>Then again, Lance was human. Every human longed for something long passed.</p><p>“Every day.” Lance said with a small smile. “But we’ve extended our borders. We are considering even merging Catolis to Altea.”</p><p>Shiro nodded. He had heard that in passing, and it would do wonders for both economies.</p><p>“Altea has more history, more people. It is larger, rich, beautiful and overall a more enviable country. Catolis would become a province within Altea’s borders, but we’d become one with Altea. There’d be no more Catolis as a country... It’d mean that Allura, myself,  and any future family we may have would, perhaps, have an easier time visiting… for summer holidays and the like, I suppose.”</p><p>Shiro nodded, raising his cold glass to his lips. “How are your people handling the news?”</p><p>“Rioting, of course.” Lance laughed darkly. “No one likes a change such as this.”</p><p>“And this is a big change.”</p><p>Lance chuckled again. “But it is what has to happen, if the Beta King is mated to the Alpha Queen of one of the largest and most rich nations in the world, and there is no royal left to take the King or Queen’s place of either country.” Lance sipped his spirit again.</p><p>Lance was the youngest of a large family. His King Father, and then King Brother, had both died during the Great War in battle. Valiantly fought for their Country, died as heroes. Shiro had heard the tales and respected the two chivalrous men. </p><p>Lance’s eldest sister had died of galloping consumption just a year later, right before she came of age to act as an agent for the throne. His next brother had presented as an omega, and was mated to a powerful Senator of an outlying nation. He had moved there with no intent of ever being King. It left Lance, his elder sister Veronica, and their elderly Queen Mum in charge, who the citizens of Catolis did not want in power, given her status as an omega <em> and </em>a woman. </p><p>Veronica, as the rumours would suggest, had always said she never wanted power either, given the blatant traditional misogyny Catolis had faced. She was a great military strategist. She was a great cohort, someone to have as second. She never wanted to be Queen, and resigned her place of power. And the place of Catolis was traditional. It did not wish for a Queen to reign their small lands unless it had to be so. Democracy had almost come into play after Lance left Catolis to live with Allura in Altea, leaving no male heirs.</p><p>There were rumors, too, that Veronica had taken a Galra lover. A military woman who sought refuge in Catolis during the Great Wars, never believing in her Emperor’s words.</p><p>Shiro was unsure about that one, as Veronica always appeared alone at these sorts of parties, and smelled as though she never mated. Never once slept in a bed with another.</p><p>Shiro was ashamed to admit he did get a smell- just to see if the rumours were true.</p><p>The unfortunate events had left Lance, the youngest and mated beta, in charge of the Kingdom after his Mother died during a raid from an enemy nation. Allura had quickly helped with the major change in duties. It was a huge concept, to become a King, no matter the size or populace of your nation.</p><p>“A rock and a hard place.” Shiro sighed</p><p>Lance sipped his spirit, nodding. “Sure is.” His smile was lowly, had turned sad and depressed in mere moments. His longing was more eminent, Shiro could tell by his souring scent, as his mind brought him back there: to his mornings spent on the ports watching the sublime sunrise; of his airy bed sheets that always smelt of salt and sand; how the seagulls were high in the sky and cawing; the sounds of the bell towers on the docks; how there was no land but only the sea to sky to watch, the ships the only shadows the view held. It was the picturesque image that painters always sought for during their coming of age grand tour.</p><p>Lance shook his head, distancing himself from the past. </p><p>This is how it was now. He was King, but he had to reside in Altea.</p><p>Altea was his home now.</p><p>“How have the suitors been.” Lance asked promptly, clearing his throat. “There are many elite waiting on the sidelines, just to get a few minutes of your time. I almost feel bad ruining their hope.” Lance chuckled and drank to that.</p><p>Shiro groaned loudly, palm hitting his head. “I thank you for your time, King Lance, if only to keep them away a little while longer.”</p><p>Lance grinned. “Ohh, what a shame. All these beautiful men and women want to sleep with me, wish to allow me to spread their legs, wrap them around my lean and masculine waist, and smell their scent for the days of heat to come. I just don’t know which of the thousands to choose.” He flung a theatrical hand against his forehead, as though he had a fever. “My inner alpha is preening, everyone with a nose and eyes could tell how proud it was during the coronation. My chest was so flaunted and jutted out and overwhelmingly large with pride, aided by my oversized muscular body, but the human side of me was <em> ashamed. </em>Oooh so ashamed. Romance-”</p><p>“Please stop.”</p><p>“Oh, but I am not done,”</p><p>“Yes you are.” A new voice called.</p><p>“Allura! My Heart!” Lance exasperated, smiling wide. He almost spilled his drink as he immediately bent down and offered her a hand. She smiled and took it, climbing the few minor steps up to the pomp where the thrones sat. He kissed her cheek and she blushed a little. </p><p>“I brought some hors d’oeuvres.” She said, handing the plate to Lance. “I was starving, and knowing you and how much you adore the Arlaïs liquor,”</p><p>“Nothing beats the Arlaïs Rye, my Heart. <em> Nothing </em>.”</p><p>“Which is why,” she pressed against the plate with her long nails, “I brought you hors d’oeuvres. Your stomach will thank me tomorrow.”</p><p>Lance absolutely melted. “Thank you, my Heart. Truly.” He kissed her once again on the cheek. She smiled. Her face shifted then, eyebrows lifting as she pointed at Shiro with her chin. Lance eyed between Allura and Shiro. With an eye-roll, he immediately started down the steps. Shiro didn’t understand what just transpired. Lance turned and winked at Allura. “I’ll leave you two be. Just come find me soon, my Heart. You never know what I’ll get up to with this amazing liquor. Thank you for the talk, King Shiro. And congratulations again for the successful coronation. Didn’t mess up a thing unlike me!”</p><p>“Except for my alpha preening, you were saying?” Shiro called.</p><p>Lance made a face, calling back. “Yah, that’s… I’ll remember that look for years.” He chuckled into his free hand, still shuttering at the memory. “I’ll be off. Ciao, my Heart!” Lance disappeared into the overbearing crowd, immediately swarmed by several diplomats and taking them all in stride. He actually seemed to get quite a bit of pleasure from the sudden swarm.</p><p>Shiro was a little thankful. The diplomats (and Lance) were no longer ready to pounce on <em> him. </em></p><p>Allura sidled up to him, taking his arm into hers. “The night is young and long, your Majesty.” Shiro hated that word. But perhaps he just hated how Allura said it. He knew she was teasing him. “Care for a walk around the garden? I am desperate for fresh air.” She fanned her face which was a little flush, Shiro supposed. </p><p>But then Allura made a look.</p><p>Shiro, following her direction, glanced suspiciously down and to his right from the pomp. He saw the handful of people, his guests speaking with one another. </p><p>Shiro knew. They were all suitors waiting their vicious turns, wanting to hear his voice, have him say their name, get his scent on them and then not washing their skin for days. They were of elite status, evidently, but they were not royals, and therefore could not just enter his royal waiting area like others, such as Shiro’s personal staff or friends.</p><p>They had to wait their predatory turns.</p><p>It was like throwing fresh meat to the Catolis piranhas. </p><p>Shiro gulped. “Yes, actually, Queen Allura. I’d like that very much. A walk around the garden it is.”</p><p>“Lovely!” Allura cheered. His saving grace, thank the lords.</p><p>“You smell off. Have since the parade.” Allura chuckled. “Figured a good walk in the fresh air would do you some good.”</p><p>His headache had only grown since the morning.</p><p>Stress, surely.</p><p>His alpha whined. </p><p>“Also,” Allura ignored him. “Figured you needed away from all those prying fingers.” She whispered to him with a laugh, waddling her fingers like a witch about to cast a spell.</p><p>“Oh, Gods.” He pushed at her gently and she laughed, before grabbing his arm again. No one would come near them if she was touching him. She knew the power she had even here.</p><p>“Before we head out, is it alright if I grab a quick cup of tea? I am growing quite tired after the events today.” She smiled.</p><p>Shiro skidded to a halt, noticing how they were <em>right </em>beside the tea and pastry table. “Uhh, um- a-are you sure you should be having caffeine? It is late, after all.”</p><p>Allura rolled her eyes. “Shiro, I am a young, sprightly Altean, years older than even your late Father. I think I know what my body can and cannot have.” She reached for a tea cup and filled it to the brim, not even coaxing it with an inane amount of dairy or sugar like she always did.</p><p>She then turned to look Shiro in the eye, chugging down the entire contents of the cup. She pulled back with an exaggerated, pleased sound, a quality she picked up from Lance no doubt, and smiled sweetly, “shall we?” </p><p>She was challenging him, alpha to alpha.</p><p>Shiro gulped and backed off. Her poor burned throat, Shiro thought, that tea was freshly boiled! That really couldn't have been good for her.</p><p>Alteans, man.</p><p>Allura quickly went into a ramble about her evening, who she had spoken with, what was occurring in the western hemisphere across the great lakes that took months, if not years, to fully arrive on. Rumours she had heard listlessly sparked, spoken around her as though they were nothing.</p><p>Allura enjoyed these occasions. She thrived on them, honestly. Loved chatting with everyone, memorizing names and getting to know everyone's hobbies. </p><p>Her laugh was light and her tone was of ease, so contrasted to the tension that filled her for the past few days.</p><p>They walked out onto the large stone balcony. There were a few others idling about, spread far apart. They were laughing with their booze, or just taking a breather alone from the crowd. Some men were smoking their own rolled tobacco, which made Shiro want to sneeze. The smoke reminded him of the herbs he had to inhale earlier that day.</p><p>Shiro enjoyed these nights. The stars were bright and shining, the moon a crescent in the clear dark sky.</p><p>As it should be on the night of a coronation of Arlaïs.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, this evening.” Allura spoke, resting her arms against the stone railing. She hummed, looking towards the sky. “Exactly what a coronation evening should be like.” She sighed, looking towards Shiro. “Your Grandfather would have loved tonight.”</p><p>Shiro had thought the same as well, honestly. This was exactly the kind of night where Shiro would have been woken up at high moon by his Grandfather, who would chuckle into his old, wrinkled hands. He’d whisper for Shiro to come quietly, how they couldn’t wake anyone (as though anyone would scold the King). He’d take his horse from the stables and him and Shiro would ride either to the forest lake, or the ponds near the hills. They’d leave the city, jump in one of his Grandfather’s rowing boats that was always too perfectly placed (though Shiro never questioned it, always believed it when his Grandfather said it was just the faeries granting wishes), and they’d lay there for the rest of the night until dawn. </p><p>The King would tell Shiro stories of epic battles from the ancient’s pasts, offer Shiro bread and sweet fruit as he himself drank wine. They’d laugh, and Shiro would ask questions.</p><p>They’d charter the constellations in the sky, and his Grandfather would lie and make up stories.</p><p>Shiro knew they were fictitious, that they weren’t read by poets or bards.</p><p>These made up tales his Grandfather loved telling were for Shiro’s ears alone.</p><p>And before dawn they’d pack up and race back to the city before they were caught, and then Shiro would ‘accidentally’ sleep in while his Grandfather had to attend important, early morning meetings. He never complained or let on that he had pulled yet another all nighter.</p><p>This was one of those kinds of nights.</p><p>“I was thinking that too.” Shiro confessed.</p><p>“Your Grandfather, oh my heavens. What he used to do to my poor Father’s heart!” Allura laughed.</p><p>“Like the time he painted eyes on your kitchen utensils at the Cabin in Rumsdale? And your father wouldn’t eat for a week?”</p><p>Allura slapped Shiro’s shoulder. “My Father swore it was the ghosts because <em> your </em> Grandfather told him as much. ‘<em>Well I didn't do it. And Shiro and Allura only arrived this morning. It couldn’t have been them</em>!” The two laughed together again. Allura always did do a good impression of Shiro’s Grandfather. “Or- or there was that one time when I was visiting, and I had a nightmare as a toddler. Your Grandfather was awake and wandering the halls. You... you hadn’t even been conceived yet. Your Grandfather said it was a bout of insomnia. That it happened to those who held great burdens.” She smiled sweetly. “He took me to the kitchens and made me the most splendid hot chocolate. Said it was a recipe passed down through the Gods for centuries, from his ancestry line.”</p><p>Shiro jutted his chin. “Isn’t chocolate only a recent trade item from the far South?”</p><p>“Yes! Only a hundred years now. But your Grandfather, by the heavens- and I <em> believed </em>him! It was still wonderful though, the best I ever had. And then he brought me back to my room and made sure to tuck me into my sheets, and then he went on about this one bizarre myth. I don’t even remember what it was, but I fell asleep. I also wet the bed, but it did the trick!”</p><p>Shiro could only smile. That was the Grandfather he remembered. Serious and burdened, always carrying this colossal weight on his shoulders, but when it came to his people, to his own family, he made sure to never let them worry. No one would ever feel a hint of concern if they were around his Grandfather, even if the world was falling to hell and the city was on fire. Shiro’s Grandfather would make sure your stress was eased first and foremost, even if he knew different.</p><p>Shiro could only hope he would grow to be half the man his Grandfather was.</p><p>Shiro could feel the surrounding air grow with a hint of seriousness. He rose an eyebrow towards Allura. “What’s wrong?” He questioned gently.</p><p>“I needed to speak with you, actually.” Her smile turned a little downwards. “Alone. It’s why I asked to come to the gardens.”</p><p>Shiro held still, hands behind his back.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Allura hummed, trying to find the best words. “I guess- I believe it’s your smell, Shiro.” She was struggling as she spoke, her forehead wrinkled and her eyebrows were drawn serious and edged. Shiro knew this must be upsetting her quite a bit.</p><p>She was always so diplomatic and had taught herself how to rest her face, to lack emotions. This must be serious then.</p><p>Shiro’s anxiety only piqued as she continued speaking. “I don’t know why but I have this pestering feeling that-”</p><p>“Why, if it isn’t Queen Allura!” Shiro straightened and turned towards the sound, could only watch as the tall Galra with white as moonlight hair walked up the grandiose stone staircase, his mate in tow. Emperor Lotor and his General, Empress Acxa. They had met at Lance and Allura’s mating ceremony, Acxa having lived in Catolis prior to meeting her mate.</p><p>It turned out she was a daughter of a well established General and militia leader from Daibazaal. She was well-respected by the Galra, and luckily, her parent’s skills transferred to her. She proved herself as Lotor’s mate, and quickly worked her way to becoming Lieutenant General of the Galra military. </p><p>Lotor was very thankful. Militia and their tactics was never his forte, he was much more of an academic, reading the room and being able to tell when one lies. He was brains rather than brawn. </p><p>The two were a great match and quickly found their footing together as mates.</p><p>While Lance and Allura were a more one sided love currently, with Allura’s being a slow progression, Lotor and Axca were evident soulmates, beyond their own mating. They had a kinship, a mutual background, and hatred for their cold parents.</p><p>They were intelligent and evenly matched each other’s intellect, would challenge the other when they felt they were correct, and would make more points without shouting. They were reasonable, respectful, and enjoyed each other’s company. While it wasn't fast, nor falling as hard as Lance, it was a true love. Their bond only grew stronger by the day.</p><p>It was also obvious that Acxa thought the world of Lotor. She looked at him like he was Atlas, holding the world upon his shoulders. Perhaps, for her, he did.</p><p>“E-Emperor Lotor.” Allura rose, immediately fixing her hair and dress, which really didn’t need to be fixed.</p><p>“Looking radiant as always.” Lotor charmed, smiling brightly. He bent down and kissed Allura’s cheek, and then bowed to Shiro, who did the same in return. “Your Majesty. What a wonderful royal procession, I must say. It was extraordinary, though I must admit, I could definitely see some Allura in the chosen streamers or colours of the wonderful decor.” He teased with a wink.</p><p>“Oh hush you!” Allura smacked him with a giant smile. It spread over her entire face, wrinkling the edges of her youthful eyes.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Allura! Arlaïs’ official colours are red and black, like that of the spring poppy, the Queen of the Night tulips, and the black beauty elderberry that are native to this land! We <em> know </em> this because we had to <em> study </em>this at the Academy.”</p><p>“And the mix between the three, the hollyhock.” Shiro whispered only to himself, adding in what he felt needed to be said. Just for personal, prideful reasons, however. No one heard his muttering.</p><p>“Why else would there be lilac purple and forget-me-not blue streamers?!” Lotor laughed.</p><p>Acxa came forwards and bowed to Shiro. “Your Majesty. The royal procession was as lovely as it was large. I have never seen a Kingdom so abundant with…” She gave pause, “moving individuals.” </p><p>Shiro bowed to her as well. “Thank you, your Majesty. I did have very necessary help from Queen Allura, and I haven’t thanked her enough for her unrequested aid.”</p><p>“Unrequested?!” Lotor chided. “Allura did you just come on your own behalf again!?”</p><p>“Again?” Shiro asked.</p><p>Allura flushed pink, ignoring Shiro’s question and keeping her focus solely on Lotor. “Well, it’s Shiro. Of course I did.” She humphed. Lotor laughed again at her increasing pout. He was the only one who could challenge Allura’s strength and win, turn her into a melting poodle as she so often did to every other person she came in contact with. Shiro, honestly, kind of liked to see it happen. Turn the table on Allura, let her see how it could feel. Besides, it was always in good fun.</p><p>“Well, it is a good thing you came. No one knows how to organize an event of this scale better than you.” He said truthfully. Allura’s smile fell a little.  “And with so little time.” She added.</p><p>Lotor nodded. “Reminds me of when you suddenly appeared on my doorstep, the week prior to my 18th birthday.”</p><p>“It was <em>your</em> 18th birthday. Of course I'd be there." She shrugged. "And besides, I had read it was an honor to celebrate a Galra’s 18th in an ancient script.”</p><p>“That is true. And it was such a relief you did. It was thanks to you and your… uh, experienced hands, that it all came together as well as it did.” He let out a breath, a little sad, Shiro noted. “It was one hell of a party.”</p><p>Allura turned away, looking towards the cursive moon. “It was.” She remembered fondly. She then shook her head, turning to Acxa, eyes dropping to her stomach. Acxa immediately perked up, hiding her stomach with her hand, blushing.</p><p>“So.... the rumours of the evening are true, then?” Allura whispered, eyes dim.</p><p>Lotor turned sheepish. “We-we... We wanted to-”</p><p>Acxa moved forward, aiding her mate as she stood in front of him, hiding him from Allura's prying eyes. “Announcing the birth of the first heir, especially for a new nation in peace, is a major event for the Galra. It’s… it’s something we wish to keep quiet until the 6th month. Then the announcements will be made, as the tradition yields.”</p><p>“So it is true.” Allura’s already small smile threatened to fall. “Well, congratulations, you two. That is such… an honour. I promise I won't say a word.” She stated genuinely.</p><p>“Thank you, Allura.” The Emperor and Empress said together, and then laughed at their timing. Allura almost rolled her eyes, yet restrained herself. </p><p>“Actually, I feel a little tired.” Allura said suddenly, changing subject. “Shiro was just going to show me the Moonglows we planted when Shiro was just a child, and then it is off to bed for me.” She bowed. “It was nice seeing you both. And congratulations again, Lotor.” She grabbed for Shiro’s arm and began to pull him towards the staircase.</p><p>“Allura,” Lotor called out.</p><p>Allura stalled with a baited breath and then turned, looking at the tall Galran with a forcefully calming exterior. Shiro could smell her weak scent of disappointment, wonder and grief. She kept it small though, always one to remain in control. It was only because she was holding onto him as a way to ground herself that Shiro knew differently. Knew the false, strong image she was trying to portray.</p><p>Lotor’s mouth opened and closed. He sighed, closing his eyes. Shiro watched as Acxa grabbed his hand and squeezed. He opened his eyes with a sad smile, and only said, “keep in touch. I’d love to catch up with you one of these days. There's... much I'd like to discuss.”</p><p>“Of course, Lotor.”</p><p>Another sigh. “You said that last time, my Queen. And it’s been 5 months. Allura…" Lotor's voice waivered, sounded of pain. <em>"Please.</em> You’re my oldest and dearest friend.”</p><p>Allura’s smile threatened to fall off its kilter. “I guess… my letter was misplaced in the mail."</p><p>Lotor saw it for the lie it was and his shoulders fell a little. “I guess that happens." He let it go. "Perhaps we need to hire new mailmen.”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>Lotor and Acxa bowed, Acxa’s free hand placed protectively over her own stomach. “Good evening Queen Allura, King Shiro.”</p><p>“Emperor, Empress.” Shiro smiled, and then led Allura down the steps towards the garden.</p><p>Allura inhaled deeply, taking a shuttering breath. Shiro could see how her eyes began to fill with tears, turning red rimmed.</p><p>“It’s still a beautiful night.” Shiro said, trying to ease her.</p><p>Allura didn’t reply, taking a moment to compose herself. </p><p>The two walked through the gardens, stopping at a bench when Allura grew tired. They sat together, Allura falling into Shiro’s side. She grabbed for his hand and held on tightly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Allura.” She shook her head. She didn’t want to hear it.</p><p>This was neither the time nor the place.</p><p>But knowing Allura and her busy life, it never would be.</p><p>Shiro never knew what to say to women during these times. Men were open and forthcoming, usually. Ending pain and personal burden in a simple fist fight.</p><p>And Allura was Allura, always beating around the bush, using riddles to portray her emotions. She never spoke what was on her mind, and honestly it was a good thing King Lance could seemingly read her like an open book, always knowing what she needed before she did, say things that were a hindrance on her mind when she herself shut off from the world.</p><p>Shiro remembered the huge fights her and Lotor would get into, the vicious verbal attacks that filled the palace halls in Altea or Daibazaal. They never talked as they should. They could communicate but they never comprehended what the other was saying. It was all passion and young fire with none of the life that was to be reborn with it.</p><p>Respect wasn’t how the dictionaries defined it, between Lotor and Allura. Very young and naive, is how Shiro always saw it.</p><p>Sitting up, eyes grim and longing, Allura sniffled. “You know, Lance made something known to me.”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“We, uhh, we have never discussed what our future mates would be like,” Allura attempted a sound that could be tried as a laugh. “According to Lance, my uhh, my Husband, it’s my understanding that we missed out on a very relevant and necessary childhood topic. Lance was appalled when I said we’ve never talked about it.”</p><p>Shiro frowned and shifted in his spot. “Uhhm. Well,” god Shiro sucked. “Your eyes were always set on… him.” Shiro said, concerned that mentioning the other man by name would induce an oncoming breakdown. </p><p>He felt Allura shift against this shoulder, but she didn’t deny or speak over him. So he continued. “As for me? I just- I didn’t have time to think of such preposterous things. It’d happen when it happened. Living, life, battle practice, latin rehearsal, academic study, hunting, become King, present, find my mate. It’d all happen when it happened. So why even bother thinking about something you inevitably cannot change? Why give thought to something when you have no choices for your own life?”</p><p>Allura laid more heavily into Shiro’s side, trying to goad him. Her eyes fell to the bush of moonglow flowers in front of her. Shiro noticed how she took her hands away from his, now shaking, holding onto each other in her lap. “So you are telling me that you have never <em> once </em>looked to the stars and wondered if your Lover was looking at the same? What she or he may look like? What qualities would they possess as future King or Queen of Arlaïs’?”</p><p>“King.” Shiro groaned, looking to the stars. If Allura knew anything about him, she knew that. “It’d be the Gods’ cruel trick on me if I ended up with a woman as a mate…” Shiro shivered in his spot, rejecting the very appalling thought. “I don’t- I don't wish to see a vagina.” Shiro so eloquently admitted.</p><p>Allura’s eyes rolled, but Shiro could feel her holding in a smile, her body trembling for reasons beyond seeing Lotor. Dick was trying not to openly laugh at him. </p><p>“Vagina’s aren’t that bad. They’re quite fun, actually.” She teased.</p><p>“You only say that because you have pleasant memories with you and your servant, Romelle.”</p><p>“We were young!” Allura said, now truly laughing. “It was fun! And practice for future occasions. What better way to figure out your pre-presented bodies than with another woman. We at least knew what we liked and how to ask for what we liked by the time the occasion presented itself!”</p><p>“Did Lotor not join in?”</p><p>Allura blushed, pulling back a piece of stray white hair. “When he visited,” she said with a groan. “But besides the point! Lotor quite enjoyed his time with us.”</p><p>“I am sure he did.”</p><p>“Oh, Shiro, don’t start with that-”</p><p>“Lotor likes people. As long as they spoke ill of his father and allowed him to call you Daddy in bed he’d fall for you! I don’t like to believe rumours but everyone and their mothers knew that one to be true.”</p><p>Allura grinned with a knowing shrug. “He also liked rope.”</p><p>Shiro’s head fell into his open hands. “I don’t need to know these things.” Shiro sighed “I really- wait. Rope? You can do that?”</p><p>“Have you never once played around Shiro?! I thought, oh, these things I never knew. Lance was right, we missed out on so many topics in our youth! What were we doing during our evenings when we slept in the same palace or royal retreat?</p><p>Shiro flushed a dark red. “We talked about myths and often snuck out to steal food or drink wine near the ponds if you so remember, chase frogs or look at the flowers. And... I have.” He admitted quietly, flush falling over his entire body. He could feel its heat. “I have once before. But you knew that.” He remembered how Allura turned a vibrant red the day after, when Shiro limped into battle practice when she and her Father were visiting. Shiro had made sure to rinse himself of any lingering smells the night before. Any remnants that could be smelt on him would only be smelt by the best of the best.</p><p>And sadly for both Shiro and Allura, Allura was the best of the best.</p><p>Allura let go of his arm. “It was Adam, right? Your stable boy? I- I never asked. It felt wrong to ask that of you. You’re so- human, in that way.”</p><p>Sexually repressed is what she wanted to say.</p><p>Shiro turned to stare at the bush of moonglow flowers in front of them. “Yes, it was. It was cute.” Shiro thought back. “The crush, I mean… We started chatting and he was somewhat older, only a year. And handsome. He was very handsome.”</p><p>“That he was,” Allura said, reminiscent. </p><p>“Every time after a hunt, or after running lines with our stallions, we would-  we would just chat at the end of the road from the stables. I’d go one way, he’d go another. A-and. We were reluctant to part. I enjoyed the time spent with him. It was different, not routine. It wasn’t just: battle practice, latin, academia, hunting, become King, present, find Mate. It was of my own choosing to be there with him, spend time learning about him. I got this weird feeling in my chest and my stomach whenever I knew I'd get to see him, when I <em>did </em>spend time with him.” Shiro reached forward, gripping a flower and pulling it from its stem. He cradled it so gently in his open palms.</p><p>Allura nodded. “What did you two talk about?”</p><p>Shiro shrugged, looking a little hurt. “I honestly don’t remember. I only remember how we would spend hours at the end of the road underneath the cedars. It’d grow to dusk before we had to part. And it was every time. And I remember being excited for practice to end, for the hunts to come and go because it meant I could see him. And I was so upset if it was another stable boy's day instead of his own scheduled shift. So… cute. Childish and cute.”</p><p>“As a first crush should be.” Allura said, hand perching onto Shiro’s own.</p><p>He shifted at the memories. “He was sweet and gentle, when we-” when Adam took his virginity. Nothing but a gentleman, straight until the very end.</p><p>Adam had died of galloping consumption that very same winter. It had struck badly during the Great War, spread with velocity through the southern regions such as Catolis, but afterwards, it was a slow moving illness. It made its way over each country. Sadly it hit Shiro’s Kingdom late and took Adam with it, before moving onward. Many people died that winter.</p><p>And there was nothing Shiro could do about it. There were no remedies or oils or serums to stop the oncoming death, only things to ease his pain as he passed on from this life.</p><p>Allura took the silence for what it was. “You never did say.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What do you hope your future mate is like?”</p><p>Shiro thought about it, eyes glancing from where his hands surrounded the moonglow flower, all white and shimmery like the stars of the night sky. He turned upwards, a smile gracing his lips.</p><p>He’d never really thought about it much, felt as though he didn’t have a choice in the matter so what's the point in hoping? Mating was a continuous learning curve. How well you adapted to them was a display of your own characteristics. But Shiro gave it a thought, and spent some time lulling over Allura’s question. He hummed, turning to the moon. His alpha was still achy. Present and jittery, and needlessly refusing to calm down. Shiro ignored it in favour of Allura. She needed to hear him talk right now. </p><p>“Someone kind, I think.” He said. “And good. Like my Grandfather.” <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The first night was as expected. It was long and loud. Keith was unable to settle. The poor thing was exhausted, overwhelmed and panicked. </p><p>It was never a good mix. </p><p>It was nearing dawn and Colleen hadn’t slept even a little. She just sent Katie to bed, the young girl nervous for her friend. And while Colleen appreciated the obvious concern, it was the exact opposite of what Keith needed. He didn’t need the smell of worry of another in the room. Especially from someone he trusted. He needed calming tones, things that could make him fall asleep, force his muscles to stop spasming. Like rose petals, or lavender and chamomile. Perhaps mint even. Perhaps Colleen could get him to suck on the herb to soothe his stomach.</p><p>The boy, still shirtless, was back in the deep affects of his heat, having slept through most of the day, gaining strength he would soon need. His heat was quickly regressing, and Colleen was trying to keep down her concern.</p><p>The sleep was good and necessary, even if during the time of lucidity they weren’t able to gain any further information about his mate. They needed to find this man, but Keith also so badly needed that sleep, given how this first night had already progressed.</p><p>It always took too much from an omega, these heats. They were so powerful in the decimation of energy and resources of the omega’s body. And given the malnourished state of Keith prior to presenting?</p><p>Colleen shuddered.</p><p>Keith shook against Colleen's shoulder. She had wrapped him up like a butterfly’s cocoon when his wracking became too much. He had thrashed so heavily, screaming for his mate so vehemently that he tore through some of her pillows and thin linens. Luckily they were old and ratty anyways. But still.</p><p>So. Heavy (and more expensive) blankets it was. Thicker. It was more difficult for the omega to move. He was currently deposited across her lap, nuzzling against her clavicle as he cried. No longer screaming, Colleen thanked the Gods. Now only murmurs and whimpers. He was still shifting in his spot, unable to settle.</p><p>“<em>I</em><em> just want him. I-I don’t care where he is, or who he is, I just want him. Here! It h-hurts, Colleen. It hurts so badly!”  </em></p><p>“I know. I know.” She tried to soothe.</p><p>“<em>Why</em>.” He questioned, growing increasingly more troubled. “<em>Why isn’t he coming?"  </em></p><p>“He just hasn’t heard you yet, Kit.” She hushed, rocking him back and forth.</p><p>“<em>Am- am I not good enough? He doesn’t care, does he?!” </em></p><p>“No, Kit. It was just bad timing. It was so crowded,” she tried to let out a chuckle. “And you, being you, of course had to run around the prongs of people.” She shook her head. “So stubborn. Always have been. He’ll be so lucky when he finally meets you.”</p><p>Keith hiccuped while he shook his head, denying all her words. “<em>I’m not good enough.”  </em> His whine grew stronger with his confession. “<em>I’ll never be good enough-” </em></p><p>“Oh, hush now, Keith. You are very much good enough. A hard worker. A kind, genuine being. You’re a survivor. Your mate is so lucky, Keith, he just doesn’t know you yet!”</p><p>“<em>But,” </em> he sniffled. “<em>I- I have no land... No dowry. No parents… or family.”  </em>His anxiety was building quickly, turning harsh and sour. Colleen wanted to put a hand over her nose to avoid it. It was pungent “<em>I</em><em> have nothing to offer- I have nothing- I am nothing. I’m useless-”  </em> Tears fell again, and Colleen almost wanted to collapse right there herself. She had <em> just </em> calmed his last break down.</p><p>“<em>He’s not coming. He won’t come for me. I’m useless! He knows it too, he knows! I-I’m useless.”  </em></p><p>The crying continued on for a short while, Colleen hushing and rocking him. She couldn’t say anything else. Keith was currently too far gone in a bout of negativity.</p><p><em> “My parents din’ want me…”  </em> Keith said, and it sent daggers into Colleen's heart. “<em>Why would he?”  </em>He tucked his head under her chin, tears falling freely now.</p><p>She always figured that was how he felt, abandoned and alone, even if that wasn’t the case. She always tried to make him feel like family, but she knew it’d never be the same. Her lip trembled at the sudden scent of mourning and loss that came from Keith, for all the past hardships the young man had suffered and survived, to what he believed would be the end of his hard earned life.</p><p>“<em>Mom.” </em>  The young man called out, whimpering as his body fell limp. He was calling out to one who once loved him before he finally passed out. Colleen breathed her first breath of relief since he fell ill. She rocked him, trying to ease her own shaking. Her eyes were red rimmed, but she didn’t let the tears fall.</p><p>She could only wish his Mother could be around to help him through his first heat. </p><p>There was nothing like a mother’s protection. Something Keith had long lived without.</p><p>And Colleen knew, deep down, she was nowhere near the real thing. Her scent could never calm him down as much as he needed from another he so longed for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Suffering of Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler alert: this is a sloooowwwwwwwwwwwwburrrrnn. They aren't meeting for another few chapters, sorry y'all!</p><p>but if you are finding this enjoyable, give me a follow on twitter: @elleish2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro was tired.<br/><br/>The night had run long and his alpha side was truly pissing him off. The day prior had been exhausting and he was so thankful when he finally fell into his covers, thinking he’d immediately fall asleep. Felt like he’d pass out before even making it to his bed.</p><p>And yet, by some God’s cruel joke- no. </p><p>Not at all.</p><p>Not even a little.</p><p>He hadn’t been able to settle. Had tossed and turned under his blanket all night long. It felt like there was a fire in his lower half and it wouldn’t calm. </p><p>There was this constant ache that rolled in waves from his groin up and through his torso, leaving his brown nipples perky and hard. He could feel his thick cock enlarge and pulse with its need to- </p><p>Drips of precum kept ruining Shiro’s nightgown, and he couldn’t stop himself from having all these overwhelming sensations that left his body quivering with anticipation for <em> something</em>. They sent continual shivers down his spine. He had shook so hard he was sure his bed hitting the wall could be heard all the way down the Palace’s halls, when he tried to bring himself to completion. Again and again and again and again. It just kept going. His cock never wilted, and instead remained sturdy and flushed. Images of someone shadowed, legs spread underneath him, scent of morning dew and rainy mist. Long hair flayed over the pillows. Perhaps black coloured strands. Vibrant eyes. Small. </p><p>The way Shiro imagined he moaned- He couldn’t stop his mind from going back to that erotic daydream.</p><p>He had even knotted his hand.</p><p>That had been a fun 3 am clean up.</p><p>And his alpha was still wanting so much more. Shiro found himself spending the rest of his first night as King mounting various pillows, trying to settle the flame that was lit inside himself.</p><p>And now here was Shiro, sitting upon his throne, horrifically tired, and unable to stop shifting in his goddamn seat.</p><p>His alpha kept whining disgracefully, Sendak was giving him annoyed looks.</p><p>This was <em> not </em> how a King should act.<br/><br/>And sadly, Shiro’s first day as King was admittedly rather boring. So he couldn’t even take his mind away from those <em> thoughts</em>. They kept breezing by the front of his brain, like a set of large oil paintings on canvas, teasing him, never letting Shiro forget their existence.</p><p>There wasn’t much to do. Most nations were at peace, trade was open and no major bickering was occurring for Shiro to step in and help. There were no major diseases that were wiping out populations or food sources either.<br/><br/>It was the perfect example of a time of peace, something so longed for, something his Grandfather so valiantly fought for.</p><p>And here was Shiro, desperately wishing there was more to do to turn these- stupid hormonal, almost childishly hormonal, thoughts away. Shiro hadn’t behaved this badly since his mid teen years when he was going through puberty. </p><p>So, Shiro was left perched on his throne all day. All damn day long. He was taking citizen requests, ones that were unable to be heard before his Grandfather’s passing up until now. He itched in his place, needing to move.</p><p>He had already done battle practice and sparring earlier that morning, before the sun even rose. He gave up on sleep once his cock seemed to be able to hide beneath his trousers. He had run long laps, sprinting around the field until his instructor came out with their swords. He was hoping to exude the sudden energy and need he felt. It was overbearing, a true hindrance, yet perhaps it was the stress the sudden change of position and lifestyle had brought? It was a stupid reason, yes, but Shiro couldn’t figure out what else it could be. His rut was nowhere close to arriving, or so he thought. This was also much more intense and painful and lucid than a rut typically was. </p><p>It didn’t usually <em> hurt </em>like this, and with this longing?</p><p>Shiro sighed. It was just uncanny how much this feeling had grown since the morning of his coronation. </p><p>“Shiro,” Chancellor Sendak said, drawing Shiro back to reality. His voice was the perfect thing to calm Shiro down, in all honesty. It wasn’t erotic in the least, and could kill erections for miles. It had that sort of shrill roughness of a hardass professor from the Academy, who’d whip your hand for getting .5 off of an answer to their math question. It was a punishing, fearful sound. “Your next order of business is from a citizen of the Regency district, Mr. Samuel Holt.”</p><p>With a nod and a flick of his pointer finger, the guards entered the large room with a smaller man, Mr. Holt, between them. A wiry man, Shiro observed while pulling at the shirt against his chest, trying to get a breath in. It was hot in here. </p><p>The man’s clothes weren’t neat, nor was his hair groomed. He looked exhausted and scared. Shiro grew inquisitive. This man had obviously been put through the ringer.</p><p>When Mr. Holt made it to the stairs of the pomp, he knelt, bowing to his new King. </p><p>“What business do you have with your Majesty, Mr. Holt?” Sendak questioned. His voice was always overtly harsh and abrupt. It made Shiro want to growl at Sendak, force him to show some submission and kindness to a man who looked so wrung out.</p><p><em> Empathy could go a long way for the Chancellor </em>- what were these thoughts Shiro was having?! Shiro shook his head, noticing how Mr. Holt had already begun speaking.</p><p>How rude of a King to ignore his citizens.</p><p>“-news of a newly unmated omega in heat. He is desperately seeking his mate, my Lord. He is not my child but an old family friend, you see, and given his state, he is very concerned that he will cause an uproar with his scent, which I’ll admit to be… pungent.” The man made a face. “He is also concerned with his own safety.”</p><p>“Ahh, poor thing must be scared.” Shiro spoke gently, his chest tightening. It was a gut reaction, how his heart was telling his mind to move forward, depart from his seat. Shiro cleared his throat. “W-where does he live, this omega, when not with you?”</p><p>“He resides in the southern sector, my Lord, where he works for the brewmaster at the inn. Poor, obviously, but currently staying with my family, as stated… We are based in the Regency district.”</p><p>Shiro hummed, unsure of exactly how to proceed. If Samuel lived in the Regency district he must be fairly well off. While it wasn’t the top of the elite, it was up there. The man had money.</p><p>Samuel looked around, hesitant, before further saying, “you are an educated man, my Lord. You know the risks. He needs to find his mate in order to survive. And well, he is my daughter’s best friend.”</p><p>Sendak’s fist tightened, angered by the unnecessary words. Shiro laid his hand out, stopping Sendak from speaking. Shiro did not think Mr. Holt spoke out of turn, only that of an upset parent.</p><p>Shiro looked over Mr. Holt’s clothes. The hair. The stains and wrinkles. He picked up the scent of metals and cognac, as well as something like morning rain, which must have been the man’s own personal scent. Shiro wiggled his nose at the odd combination, the itch further progressing. </p><p>His nether regions <em>coiled. </em>Shiro almost felt the need to collapse into his chair right there. He diminished the oncoming whimper he felt rising in his throat.</p><p>Chancellor Sendak seemed to pick up the same clues. “Hmmph,” the larger man growled. “A drunk.” He whispered, lips barely moving. </p><p>Shiro knew better. He fell back in his tall chair, then. He could feel his cock lengthen, so he sat with a grin, making sure no one knew. Swinging his leg over his knee, he appeared relaxed and calm. He tucked his hand to his chin, smiling gently at the man, who was still kneeling before him.</p><p>That smell was looming now, lingering around Shiro like an aphrodisiac. It reminded him of the herbs he inhaled, how it made his nose itch and his chest ache.</p><p>“You may rise for the following questions, Mr. Holt. What is it you do?”</p><p>“I- I’m sorry, my Lord?” He answered as he stood.</p><p>“I smell herbs, ethanol, and metals on you, like rust. You run an apothecary, am I correct?” Shiro grinned. No one had a clue what he was feeling or thinking, such delicious thoughts, and Shiro was getting away with it. He felt himself preen at the falsery he was projecting.</p><p>“My wife does, my Lord. I am a chemist and a physicist.”</p><p>“So an academic, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord.”</p><p>Shiro nodded once again. </p><p>“My advice is to treat the omega as you have been. Try to continue easing the pain and fear he is feeling. Keep him in a secure place. This matter will be further dealt with, but I have a hunch you wish to return home to take care of him, yes?”</p><p>Mr. Holt nodded with a gulp. “Yes, my Lord. He’s just a boy.”</p><p>Shiro smiled, waving him off. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will further discuss this with my Chancellor, and you should expect to receive a letter of solutions from us quickly. This isn’t something that will be left unresolved. An unmated omega is a massive safety concern for all citizens. And we have many tourists visiting right now. We need to take the proper precautions that everything remains calm.” </p><p>Perhaps, Shiro then thought (he even perked up a bit), perhaps <em> he </em>should visit the omega, check on the boy himself. He could make an informed decision once he knew what he was working with. See the young man and how he was dealing through this traumatic experience.</p><p>Yes, that sounded reasonable, Shiro abetted. He should go visit directly after these duties were completed today. Yes. Yes he should.</p><p>Samuel bowed once again, and the two guards on either side reached for his elbows. He appeared hesitant, even resisted as they pulled him away. He took two steps down the corridor before turning with a bow.</p><p>“I am sorry, my Lord. May I speak out of turn, for one moment?”</p><p>Sendak stepped forward but Shiro rose instead, feeling the pull, the lure of the man’s possible words.</p><p>“What is it you wish to say?”</p><p>“My Lord. You have 171 unmated alpha’s living in the walls of Palace de Garquine, including yourself. If we make up flyers with your help, we may be able to find his mate, but it won’t be easy. And that’s on the probability that his mate resides within the City’s walls. And what with your procession, I would anticipate at least 3 to 4 more unmated omegas to present by nightfall.”</p><p>Sendak made a noise. “A precaution we must take with every event of this scale, Mr. Holt. My question is, how can you speak with such a matter of fact? We, the <em> Royal staff, </em> do not even have an official list of all the alphas, let alone unmated ones. How do you?”</p><p>Samuel's eyes fell to the marbled floor, turning submissive to the other alpha’s distrustful eyes. “As I said, my wife runs an apothecary. We are well known and our families have lived within the city walls for centuries. My wife has an exceptional mind as well, remembers every face and name she meets. I am not exaggerating when I say she knows everyone. Many allegiances and outlying countries have sent citizens here, for her medical knowledge specifically, my Lord. A-and that includes almost every unmated alpha. I could bring her here so she may list them all off, but that would take too much time, and the omega is very ill you see. “ Shiro did whimper at that. It was luckily ignored by the room. “She has remedies for alpha’s to lessen their ruts, make them less long and red, my Lord.”</p><p>Sendak seemed unimpressed. “How do we know you’re telling the truth?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>One of the armoured guards, standing by Samuel’s side, spoke up. “He is not lying, my Lord.” All eyes turned to the tall guard with dark skin. “I once had family on the outskirts of Midonia, as you are aware. Colleen Holt’s remedies are a tale in and of themselves that travel across the lands with their hope. My cousin knew of her existence through a traveling bard, and sent myself and my mother during the War, searching for a remedy for my Mother.”</p><p>Sendak rose an eyebrow in question. “But your Mother is alive, Kinkade.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, and my family in Midonia have mostly perished due to the Great War. Poor locations, from what I hear, their homes were looted and burnt not long after we left… May they rest in peace, however, Samuel Holt is not lying when he says that everyone in the city and beyond goes to her for immediate medical aid, and then to the Doctors for long term support. She saved my Mother’s life, my Lord, so I can attest to the fact that he speaks the truth.”</p><p>Shiro nodded and then turned to Sendak. “Do we have enough time to send out flyers? Send out town criers to any countries citizens who attended the coronation? They must not be far now, if this omega’s mate is elsewhere and have possibly already left the City's limits.”</p><p>Sendak scratched at his chin with his large claws. “That is my immediate concern, my Lord. We do not have a list of every partisan and citizen and bard and merchant who entered the City limits to watch your coronation. Only that of the royals who attended the ball.”</p><p>Mr. Holt spoke up, hand raised as though he was a schoolboy wishing to answer a question. “If I may, my Lord,”</p><p>Shiro nodded with a jut of his chin. “Proceed.”</p><p>“I would recommend sending out town crier’s for the city's limits itself, perhaps the shepherds in the hills and outlying small towns. But, stick to our city only. See if it's anyone here first. If it isn’t, then...” It was obvious Samuel did not wish to speak the dreadful words.</p><p>Death, so matter of fact.</p><p>“That-” Shiro felt his mouth go dry. He-he couldn’t let that omega die! Shiro growled, only loud enough for himself and Sendak to hear. He went to move, wanted to join Samuel’s side, yet Sendak interfered. He stopped Shiro in his tracks.  “We cannot afford to host that many people just to find one omega’s mate, even if it causes a wave of ruts and destruction. We just spent too much on your procession, my Lord.”</p><p>“Then I will go and see the omega myself!” Shiro demanded. “We must make a quick and informed decision, Sendak, and in order to do that I must know what we’re dealing with first. How far into heat is he, how heavy is his smell, what is the honest likelihood he’ll start a riot? I must go see him-”</p><p>“Your Highness, you must sit back down!” Sendak barked back with a challenge. His pupils became thin and sneering, a yellow tone emitting from the previous whites. Shiro immediately backed down. He couldn’t challenge his own staff. That by itself was enough to cause panic in the streets, and Chancellor Sendak had worked for the Royal Staff for years, had been awarded praise and respect by the masses. He was specifically chosen by his Grandfather. Shiro couldn’t challenge him, because doing so would imply challenging his Grandfather’s choices.</p><p>Sendak grinned, eyes returning normal as Shiro stood back, eyebrows wrinkling his forehead with uncertainty. “You are a King now, my Lord, you cannot just go gallivanting halfway across the City because you <em> want </em>to. You have your civic duties to attend that must remain a priority. You may not leave the Palace, your Majesty, to finish a job meant for your staff!”</p><p>Shiro’s ears were ringing, his line of sight tunneling. He bowed a little, displaying his neck to Sendak. It was an apology. Shiro then grabbed hold of his shirt, right above the heart. It hurt so much, Shiro released the bubbling whine. Sendak growled at the sound, making to stand directly in front of the young King, hiding his perceived patheticness from the eyes of uncertain citizens.</p><p>“You may not leave the Palace for this matter, your Highness. You must complete your daily duties, as a <em> good </em> King would. As your <em> Grandfather </em>would.” </p><p>Sendak snapped his finger in front of Shiro, pulling him out of those strange thoughts.</p><p>Blinking, Shiro looked around the room unsteady.</p><p>“You’re back, Shiro. Now, stop with this nonsense. What do you suggest your <em> staff </em>do?”</p><p>“I- I..” Shiro was shaky. Sendak sighed, and narrowed his eyes again. Shiro was struck by the yellows and claws that were emitted. It was almost hypnotic in a sense, leaving Shiro dazed. The Galra, especially the elite Galra, were known for their alchemy and hypnotic medicinal knowledge. Sendak often used his own controlled techniques to calm people. He didn’t have the power to manipulate anyone drastically, only had the sense to calm an oncoming internal storm. It often helped Shiro with his many nightmares when he was young. </p><p>When Sendak snapped his fingers again, Shiro fell back to his body and collapsed back onto the throne. He took a minute to steady his thoughts, his body, his breathing.</p><p>At least he wasn’t stupidly horny anymore, only a little horny, he realized. Why hadn’t he just asked Sendak to do that earlier? Jesus, Shiro could at least think now that the images and heat in between his legs wasn't so prominent.</p><p>As stated previously and was something that always left Shiro in wonder, Sendak could diminish any erection for miles. Now that was a magical, witch-like power he did have.</p><p>“A decision, Shiro?” Sendak smirked, standing tall and looming above the King.</p><p>Shiro nodded. “I- you’re correct, Chancellor. I must not attend this matter personally right now…”  His inner alpha was clawing at his chest, roaring so loudly to challenge this obvious tyranny. It was begging him to go see the omega.</p><p>He needed to make an informed decision as King!</p><p>Shiro ignored it all, like a good King would. He would never challenge the staff his Grandfather so expertly and precisely chose.</p><p>He then made a mental note to check his calendar for when his last rut took place. He thought it had only been 2 months previous, but perhaps he was wrong, given how quickly everything had happened recently. It would make sense if Shiro miscalculated his rut date, he had been so stressed lately. Perhaps his next one was coming soon, or perhaps this omega’s scent had gotten to him momentarily. That- that… whatever Mr. Holt smelled like.</p><p>It would explain his sudden unreasonable logic and loss of controlled thinking.</p><p>“Chancellor Sendak is correct.” Shiro ordered, moving off the chair and around Sendak. He stood with confidence and held a resigned look to his eyes. He smiled, that too resigned, holding his hands behind his back and puffing his chest. Posturing, he quickly realized. He was posturing his stance for Samuel, a father figure, to see.</p><p>What was even going on with him? Certainly, he would need to ask Allura, or Ryner. </p><p>“If that’s all we can do for now, then it is all we can do.” Shiro didn’t like the idea of letting this omega meet other alphas.</p><p>No. </p><p>He <em> hated </em>it. Holding back a sneer, Shiro continued, arguing against his second nature. “Then send out the town criers. I will send Kinkade and Griffin with you, Mr Holt, as guards. I know there are also the centuries posted in the Regency area, is that correct?”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord. They do their rounds quietly and diligently. Only a few blocks from my house, at the fountain’s square.”</p><p>Shiro nodded. “Then I shall draft a notice. If you need their help, they shall aid you immediately, no questions asked, King's orders. We will make up flyers and have them on posts by this eve, to ensure the omega does not perish. For every un-unmated alpha,” Shiro spoke with a stutter, “I-I would recommend your wife make up her remedies to reduce a rut and its effects before entering the room to see the boy. There must be people with the omega who he trusts, to ensure nothing goes awry.”</p><p>“My Lord,” Samuel immediately asked in concern, “we do not have enough supplies of our own, to make up that much for her reduction potion.”</p><p>“Then have her come here. I am certain we have enough supplies.”</p><p>Sendak ran to Shiro’s side. “My Lord-”</p><p>Shiro stopped him. “We cannot contain a riot, Chancellor Sendak. If this omega’s heat goes on too long, unmated alpha’s may go awry. You know this, you have seen this.” Chancellor Sendak’s own mate had died that very same way, trying to intervene when her sister was lost to the throes of her own heat. Sendak growled in anger at Shiro using that against him, and so publicly too. “We will not be able to contain them from their lust if they pick up his scent. Have Colleen Holt come here and brew up the remedies.”</p><p>Samuel Holt nodded. “Thank you, my Lord.” He smiled and made way to leave, the guards’ grabbing for his upper arms to turn him. Shiro made a clicking sound, forcing the room to a halt.</p><p>“And lastly, Mr. Holt, yet most importantly.”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord?” Samuel turned, eyeing over his shoulder with uncertainty. </p><p>Shiro growled, displaying his own hint of fang showing as he spoke the words. His voice bellowed through the room, loud and demanding to be heard by all. “No one is allowed to mate with the omega unless it is certain they are his mate. <em> No one</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord.” Samuel gulped. “I will ensure your commands are met.”</p><p>“You better.” Shiro diminished..</p><p>The guards left the room with Samuel and Shiro promptly fell back in his chair, suddenly tired. His torso collapsed over his legs, Shiro holding himself up by his elbows on his knees. He let his head hang, heavy.</p><p>Sendak walked over to his side, pressing against the skin of his wrist. Sendak noticed Shiro’s closed eyes, slight arrhythmia shown from his chest, the small puffs of air that he was barely able to take.</p><p>When mates officially met, a scent would come forth, mixing the two together. It was the first sign of connection. It would turn the room to heat and want. Anyone who witnessed a pairing all said that it was impossible to forget, and difficult to ignore. Even if the signs were so generally spoken, they were a perfect descriptor.</p><p>You just knew the exact moment when an alpha and an omega met their mate.</p><p>You just knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Suffering of Keith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. I am so sorry Keith</p>
<p>2. TW: Threats of sexual violence/assault</p>
<p>3. Next chapter y'all, its finally coming.<br/>This was edited quickly and late at night, so I apologize for any grammatical errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days were long and exhausting. Even with the aid of the royal guard, it was a frustrating situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had hung flyers, and town criers gave the news of the newly presented omega, alongside the King’s following demands: every unmated alpha in the area was to meet with Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant that as of now, nearing the 3rd night of Keith’s heat, 92 unmated alpha’s had met with him, or neared the house. Keith didn’t like it, and Colleen swore Keith was showing her how </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>he didn’t like it. The moment the windows opened and unmated alpha’s lined up to see if he was their mate, he’d trill so loudly, so shrill, it would send bolts of pain down their spines and they’d all run off with their tail between their legs. Colleen could hear Matthew shriek and cry in pain from three stories down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made the job somewhat easy, sure, when Keith was </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trill. It took a lot of effort from him to constantly call for his mate. Which meant, when he was too tired, that some alphas did enter their humble abode, or even neared the attic room. This had only caused the overwhelmed Keith more distress, which Colleen was trying her damndest to try and bring down. His heartbeat was much too fast as it was. Besides, it would be obvious fairly early on if the alpha was Keith’s true mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s true mate would grow frantic at the doorway, would have a ravage need to get to him, hold him and caress him finally. Colleen was fully anticipating a door to be taken off its hinges, given how long it had been already since Keith first presented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the heat was deathly for the omega and wouldn’t be near as strong for the mate, especially an alpha, they would still have that inner need to find their mate, a basic instinct, a strong sensation telling them that their significant other was out there, that they needed to find them </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That need must be growing stronger every waking hour for his mate. Only a truly strong alpha would be able to ignore it for so long, unless they were literal days away from the palace traveling and wreaking havoc in their carriage instead. Which, again, preposterous. It’d only been 3 days. They should have arrived by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen had appreciated the King’s allowance of using the Palace’s personal kitchen and inventory. It was extremely helpful (and if she made a few remedies for other purposes while there, well, no one needed to know). Sadly however, she was out of eucalyptus, to soothe the growing irritants on Keith’s feverish skin. It was starting to cause a few rashes. So, closing in on dusk, she had sent Katie and Samuel back to the Palace to request some more leaves, leaving only herself, Matthew, the Royal Guards, Griffin and Kinkade, as well as the local patrolling centuries if they needed any extra hands on deck for the long night ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had 5 more unmated alpha’s left for the evening, since the Royal Guard suggested they should close their doors before the moon hit the sky. Besides, Keith was too frantic as it was. He needed a break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen was thrilled the King had sent both of them. Kinkade and Griffin were true blessings, even if Griffin had muffled and groaned once he knew the omega in question was none other than Keith Kogane, an old childhood nemesis it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Childish squabblings,” Colleen had winked at him when he first arrived. “The omega beat up the alpha one too many times on the schoolyard?” She had teased, only flustering the poor guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when it came to it, Griffin was orderly and leader-like. He could control a situation with class, strength and maturity beyond his years. He was an alpha that didn’t need to flaunt his alpha-ness. There was no need for posturing. If one persisted just a little too much to see the omega, when it was obvious they weren’t the truly desired, he'd ease their concerns, calm them and help them out of the house. If the alphas were on edge when they entered, they left pacifistic, whether or not they drank Colleen's rut remedy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Griffin around to calm them and ease their plight, Colleen found she had used much less of her remedies than anticipated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith suddenly mewled in her arms, offering a tiny, pathetic chirp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, Kit. It’s alright. You’re almost done. So brave, Kit, so brave.” She said as she rocked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was overheated, and his cries the night before were now faint murmurs. Barely there, listless sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen almost preferred the screaming, at least it meant Keith was still hanging on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heat was progressing too quickly for her liking. Always an overachiever, she tried to think with a false light hearted pretense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily the line was short, from what she could see from the small window, yet Colleen was remiss to admit. She wasn’t holding out much hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet. And quiet often brought unwanted curses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Downstairs was an entirely different scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first alpha knew the moment Kinkade opened the door, shaking his head wistfully. “I can tell already. That scent means he isn’t mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kinkade’s shoulders fell. He had been taught and trained as a soldier of steel. Nothing could break him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, though, this was breaking him. “We appreciate you coming and taking the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man nodded, grey hair falling forward. He had been holding flowers, which dropped disheartened to his waist. “Of course," his chin trembled, "the last thing we need is an omega in distress causing a ruckus... And what if he had been the one?” The man laughed. “I needed to know. I shall pray for the omega’s safety.” He raised an open palm, the one not holding the bouquet, to his head, saluting Kinkade. “Praise be with you.” He said, and Kinkade acknowledged the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been so hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second hadn’t been as kind, but he was small of stature everywhere. Put up a front. It had been easy for Griffin to throw him on his ass in the streets. The man yelled curses unto all of them, which made Griffin roll his eyes, calling for the next requested person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, Percival Sanders?” He said, looking at his slowly diminishing list. While he and Keith had a bad history of petty competition, he never wished the other man ill or harm like this. To go through an endless list of possibilities while in deep routed pain? His admiration for the other only grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An older, husky woman came forward with a larger, more unfriendly looking gentleman. Part Galra, obviously. He looked part Unilu as well, without the arms. The height was there though. “Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The omega is upstairs.” Griffin stated. He didn’t like these people. They were older. Wore rags and smelled of booze. Griffin crossed his arms and took a soldier’s stance, neck stiff and eyes raised in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, yah dipshit.” The woman cussed. Her frayed bun moved with her laughed. “Keith. Keith’s our boy.” Griffin’s eyes twitched. Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These fuckers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved forward, drawing her forehead close to Griffin’s own. He could smell the stale beer on her breath, coming out of her pores. It was suddenyl everywhere, filling his senses with disgust. “Is he the omega who’s causin' such a stir?" She laughed viciously. "Knew the boy was more of a pansy than he let on. C’mon, let us in. He is our property. I’m an unmated alpha, and this is my partner, Rennen Twibble from the Ole Haey province.” Her accent was thick and unpleasant sounding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Griffin stood stern at the door. “If you’re whom Keith lives with,” he began, alpha voice seeping through. “then I suggest you leave. Your foster son has surely looked you in the eyes before. I apologize, but it is of high probability he is not your mate. Please leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is ours. And we request he comes back home. Immediately”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith is safe here under the King’s orders. He shall remain here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man, boisterous, clapped a hand onto Griffin’s pristine clothes. “Awwh, c’mon son. You can smell ‘im, can't yah? I know a good nose when I see one. Little slut is achin' for it. The smell is waftin' through them streets, for Christs’ sake!” The man tugged at his own balls, leaning against Griffin. It made Griffin shutter. He could feel the movements against his hipbone. The man leaned all to close to Griffin's ears, whispering as he said "been makin’ me real needy, y'know? Boy would probably spread ‘is legs for anyone with a knot right now. So, what do yah say? Let us in for a couple of pence, ay? Then we'll best be on our way." Griffin heard the clink of money in the man's palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Griffin growled lowly, his lips trembling. “Please. Leave. Or else you’ll be fined for breaching a royal decree.” Griffin pushed the two backwards, creating some space between himself and that horrific yeast smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stumbled back, offended and vehemently outraged. He was shouting. “We offer that boy our home. Graciously give ‘im a place to sleep, honest work and food on the table. The least ‘e can do is come home and work for ‘is wage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The implications made Griffin sick to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How dare they-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave now or else I’ll throw a smoke bomb on you!" Matt yelled as he suddenly rounded the corner, Kinkade behind him with his arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percival and Rennen looked unconquerable. Little frets or concerns. They seemed to laugh at the challenge. 3 against 2 didn't seem too far fetched for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Griffin quickly noted, they were both part Galra; large in stature, claws and fangs growing large, with a hint of Unilu in their bloodstream. Resourceful too. Stubborn to a fault with a high need to protect what they believe to be theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Percival claimed. "</span>
  <span>And he will remain </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours </span>
  </em>
  <span>until the damned slut </span>
  <em>
    <span>dies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The woman moved forward in an obvious challenge, muscled arms raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the implications you just suggested, and stated to a royal guard? You could be further charged for misconduct, and threats of imminent sexual assault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rennen and Percival seemingly backed off, hands up. “Aight. If the boy ain’t allowed to spread his legs to us, then we know ‘e ‘as  at least 1 day left of steady work. And with that scent? How strong it is? We could bring in customers for days after he dies. It’d do great for the business. And besides, ‘e’s been missin’ for a few days now. We was concerned. ‘is girly hands always did the best with the valves. Now we know why.” The large man chuckled. It was rough and worn sounding. Too much tobacco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith can barely stand, let alone work. He is not coherent. What part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ do you stupid money hongering idiots not understand?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, if the boy ain’t comin’ willingly, then we just gotta take ‘em by force. We pay him. He needs to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then we’re sorry to have to do this to you young fellas’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Griffin unsheathed his sword from his waist, Kinkade following in tow. Matt, painfully unarmoured, raised his fists from behind the two guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manny, go!” A tall and thin Unilu-Galra mix, one of the older biological kids who lived with the couple and always liked to harass Keith, rounded the corner, throwing a bag of something harsh and painful into the alphas’ faces. The bag dropped to the ground as breath and sight were lost. Suddenly pain and tears were all that was known to the three standing Guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what I like to call pepper spray, a personal invention,” the man spoke through a cloud of fog. “Have fun boys.” He chanted mockingly as a massive weight threw all 3 of them down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-get them! We have-” Griffin coughed, finding limits to his throat and voice. It felt like it was swelling in on itself. “Get them!” Griffin yelled frantically from underneath Kinkade, shoving the taller boy off of him. Their eyes were glued shut and they couldn’t breathe as the spray dissipated around them. Their faces were red and burning as Keith’s foster family ran into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Centuries!” Kinkade screamed, calling for other militia to help defend the omega. But his voice of lackluster, there was no volume. He couldn’t see to wave anyone down. They were on their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” Matt screamed as loudly as he could from the stairwell, crawling as he quickly realized he’d be blinded for too long a while. He needed to send some sort of message. “Hide Keith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen had heard the disruption from above. Keith, while barely coherent, knew those voices a mile away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear laced through his drugged eyes as he began to shake for other reasons. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no no nononooo.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered into Colleen’s skin. He was trying to hide himself, best as an incoherent omega who was wrapped in blankets like a cabbage roll could. Bearing for a fight, Colleen shuffled Keith behind her as much as she could, protecting him. She could feel his large, owl eyes watching over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood who was here. And he was scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen reached for one of Sam’s tinkering daggers that had fallen on the floor. Old and rusty, usually used to pluck pieces from each other for his projects. They rounded the corner as she fastened it tightly in her fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d have to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well." Percival sneered, fangs glaring as she prowled into the room like a cougar. "‘Ere’s the boy.” Rennen and their son, Mannizoln, followed along behind her. Colleen didn’t like the looks of want and gleam in their eyes, didn’t like the way their mouths hung openly daftly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith cried pitifully into Colleen’s hip as he attempted to shuffle away further, Colleen moving to stand in front of the mattress, dagger in hand and pointed at the intruders. No one was going to hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of here, Percival.” Colleen said. “King’s orders. The boy isn’t going anywhere with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s our property. The boy lives with us. He’ll come stay with us fer the rest of ‘is heat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen shook her head  slightly, unafraid. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rennen came forward, firsts out in a challenge, chest pushed out and huffing. “Yah? You and what army goin’ stop us? Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen thrusted the dagger forward. “Don’t you dare touch Keith, you bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwh, Sugar," Rennen chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "As if that's enough to stop me.” <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/>Matt reached for Griffin’s hand, helping him stand once the younger was out from underneath Kinkade. Their eyes were closed shut, swollen now, and Kinkade was having a coughing attack. It sounded like he was trying to pass up a lung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt felt the tears falling from his puffy eyes, struggling too with his own breathing, but nowhere near as bad as Kinkade who got the brunt of whatever that was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they had a priority right now. They needed to get to Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Griffin, c’mon.” He struggled, voice dry, trying to tug the other along back into the home. They needed to help Keith and his Mom!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Griffin cough once, twice, trying hard as he may to take a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the other alpha held tight to Matt’s hand, squeezing it back. Understanding the nonverbal response, Matt started shakily walking back into the house. He held out his free hand, feeling the walls as they ascended the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt could hear his Mother putting up a fight, could hear as something crashed and shattered on the floor above. Matt was seething, almost seeing red. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>house. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>they enter </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>territory, hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>family, and destroy </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>property?! How fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>they!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry, hurry!” Matt cried. He tugged Griffin on wards and upwards. They made it to the final landing, but Matt went for another step that wasn’t there and fell to the floor, crashing hard. He felt his head knock against a wooden table, winding him even more, causing more aches and pains and dizziness. It only caused his vision to spin even further. He grabbed for his head, trying to steady the increasing woozy-ness. Griffin let go of him and darted forward, still unseeing as he ran into the room in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily for us,” a rough voice said from behind Matt, almost tripping over his limp body. “We’ve been trained to fight in the dark.” Right. Matt remembers the sparring sessions he once watched of the royal knights, who’d fight with blindfolds, because you never knew what sort of environment and species you’d be working against.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant Kinkade had followed them, his voice unlike his own due to the torment but he ran forward, having followed the others once his coughing settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling as if his lung was collapsing from inside his chest, Matt tried to move from his place on his hands and knees. He got up only to sink to the floor, legs shaking. He almost vomited. Certainly a concussion, then. That wouldn't do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear the cries and the fighting from inside the room, even if he couldn’t focus on it. It felt like it was all coming from the other side of a tunnel, echoing. His vision was blurry, his eyes still tear ridden and puffy. He was still choking for every other breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People were panicking, people were yelling. The mixed emotions of everything occurring, the high tensions- it caused his own alpha bear forward. He needed to calm it. He needed to balance everything out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was an alpha. And this was his house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wasn’t going to let these fuckers get in the way of his home and his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard his mother cry out from the attic room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Keith began to trill, the loudest Matt had ever heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have shook houses with its tinged desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ears pounding and chest aching, Matt roared.<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/>Upon entering the room, Griffin could only see through bleary eyes. He had been able to open them, and even if there were streams of tears falling down his face, even if he couldn’t breath, his alpha instincts were on fire. How dare someone disobey direct orders from the Royal Guard. Who the fuck do these people think they were?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached Manny, the couples only biological son first. He threw the tall sorry sack of no muscles into the wall, the the guy instantly started blubbering. “Don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me!” He cried, hiding his face and shielding himself. Pathetic. Griffin didn’t care. He wrestled him easily to the ground, forcing a pair of hand cuffs around his, luckily only 2, pair of arms. He then attached the handcuffs to a rusted table that was drilled into the wall beside them. Luckily Griffin had seen this room many a time in the past few days, could sense where furniture was beyond what his bleary, swollen eyes could barely see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as Griffin turned, his eyesight became better by the minute. Adrenaline, he figured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kinkade was fighting Rennen, he noted, the two throwing each other into walls and denting them. The mattress had been flipped. Blankets and the quilt that Keith had been wrapped into was ripped apart, torn to shreds all over the floor. One of the bookcases had gone flying. The place was an absolute uproar, and all for one omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen was huddled in the far corner, protective as she knelt over Keith. She was strong while shielding the boy with her body, one hand holding Keith back, and the other holding a minor weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was naked behind her, his long hair covering his sweaty body. His knees were covering his chest, trying to hide from prying eyes, but still wanting to fight. He was showing fangs and growling as Colleen thrusted the tiny dagger she held at Percival. So sick, so weak, and still so much fight left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He truly was the most resilient man Griffin had ever met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The part Galra woman laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her wrist that was the size of Colleen’s head, she all too easily smacked the dagger out of the human’s hands. It went flying to the other side of the room, closer to where James was analyzing the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gasp, Percival ripped her claws into Colleen’s shoulder and the mother cried out. She was literally tossed aside. James tried to dive and catch her but was too late. Her body was thrown high in the air and hit the floor with a harsh thud. Her body slid further along the wood paneling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colleen!” Griffin was her side in an instant, helping her up, checking for any signs of injuries as best as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Percival moved closer to Keith. That dark, hungry smile never left her face. It was lopsided and ugly and it made Keith hiss, throwing out a pair of claws her way. It only made Percival laugh harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman knelt down towards him, kicked his legs apart to smell the thick scent that had boasted rumours upon rumours throughout the city. “Yup,” she smiled gleefully, “ripe for the pickin’. You’ll make business boom, baby boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hissed again, sneering at the woman. Drool fell from his looming fangs. With his claws he tried swiping her, was closer this time too. He was still curling into the wall in an attempt to escape, holding one hand over his bare chest, growling and curling his lips. He was pissed, and trying to hide his fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had the audacity to laugh as she bent to pick up the omega. Suddenly his anxiety and yips heightened. Keith became a wild, injured animal trying to escape from a hunt, seeing his prey closing in. He did claw at her skin then, even bit her harshly. Spouts of blood ran down from her arm from where his fangs were lodged, but she didn’t look phased. She actually looked pleased. He ripped his teeth out and then was howling as he kicked out his naked legs, carried off the ground. He had no moving room. He couldn’t get away. He kept squirming and moving and she didn’t like that. She swung a harsh fist against his stomach and he fell forward, over his large forearm, choking. They were going to take him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to take him and use him and hurt him-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, at the depths of his desperation, he began to trill. That one sound that used up so much energy, calling for his mate to protect him. It was so loud and so desperate, Keith could feel the shivers of pain lacing through Percival’s back. And yet she never released him. She only used one free hand to cover one ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room had grown quiet from his pleading sounds, everyone covering their own ears, cowering and cringing all at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It could cause ears to bleed, and his mate still didn’t come for him-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed help! From his mate, his family, his friends, he just needed someone to help him! When his calls were met with nothing but sadistic laughter and further pain to his beaten and bruised body, Griffin saw the abrupt change: how Keith’s eyes grew wide and panicked. Became glazed over in a way that was unrelated to the heat. He shook his head, begging her to no longer touch him. He kept repeating ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>no, nonono, please no</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as if it were a Georgian chant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Words </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather than </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>came back to him in his moment of panic. Shaking as much as a trembling aspen, his body grew grim, giving up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Griffin could only watch as, in a last attempt to get away, he once again howled, mouth wide open and slicing through arm once more with teeth. That one hurt, or perhaps it was alongside the shock of the trill, because Percival finally yowled. “You little slut!” She slammed Keith’s head into the wall as punishment, still holding him against her chest. He made a broken sound and went limp in her arms. Griffin watched as Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body arched and seized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How DARE you!” Colleen screamed, lifting her hands from her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly from outside the room, Matt roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claws out, the alpha came tearing through the door. His eyes were that of a cat’s, zoned in on its prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right now, Percival was his victim. Her back was turned to the young man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was blissfully unaware of her predicament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no fighting experience, Matt roared again and slammed a punch directly to her lower back. He was just trying to throw punches that could hurt, was trying to hit wherever was open. She cried out from the sudden and surprising onslaught, dropping Keith. The omega fell limp on the floor like a puddle. His mouth was slightly parted, drool escaping from his dry lips. His eyes were wide and gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen shot forward, grabbing him and tugging him back towards safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Griffin helped Colleen sit Keith back, he too shot forward. Keith was in good hands, safe for now. Matt had now jumped onto the woman’s back trying for a sad attempt at what looked to be a choke hold. She had her claws sunken well into his exposed, skinny arms. She was tossing him about, slamming him into every other wall in an attempt to rid him off her back. Blood was falling in pools down both their arms. And Matt sunk his fangs into her shoulder in retaliation, straight through the tunic. He wasn’t going to be swung off her back unless he lost a tooth at this point. The grip his jaw provided was too strong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking quickly, Griffin grabbed for a metal circular rod, one of Samuel’s most recent tinkering projects. Holding it tightly, he waited for the woman to swing Matt into the wall again. Griffin had analyzed that she did so every 5 seconds after a grunt, using her right shoulder which left her left side exposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, right on queue, just as she went to throw Matt over her right shoulder, Griffin slammed the rod straight across her exposed face. He was able to miss Matthew by mere inches as the young Holt finally released his fangs. The young alpha literally flew into Rennen, and fell harshly onto his knees. Griffin hissed as he heard a crack from Matt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percival fell unconscious. No gash or blood from the rod, but she would have a nasty bruise and whiplash when she woke up in the Royal jail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rennen wasn’t anticipating the sudden hit from Matt’s body quite literally flying into his. He had the upper hand against Kinkade, had the tall royal guard pinned against the wall when it occurred. Griffin could see Kinkade’s foot slipping from where it stood on the ripped linen of the bed sheets, the mattress just centimetres away from their position. The sudden weight caused Rennen to let go of the other man’s shoulder as his weight fell off balance. He took a step right onto the cloth and fell to his side on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kinkade used the opportunity to his advantage. He pushed Rennen further onto the mattress just beside them, chest down, knees bent and ass arched somewhat upward for the God’s to see, pinning him with his weight. He straddled the man like a horse, and held his writhing body down. He knocked the bigger man out with his forehead, effectively shutting him up. Kinkade took out his own pair of handcuffs, wrapping them around the huge wrists of the part Galra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manny was still sobbing like a baby, hiding behind the open door. It was annoying. Griffin almost had half a mind to knock him out as well. He didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… But he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These assholes were being sent to the jails in a moment's notice. As soon as Griffin, Kinkade, and Matt could see somewhat properly again, Griffin would call the centuries doing their rounds a few blocks north.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d take these lying assholes away for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And surely Colleen had a remedy for this issue. Surely they weren't blinded for life. And even if they were, they were blinded in the line of their job, protecting Keith. Griffin thought it to be a noble cause. And that pepper stuff? They saw the bag fall to the ground outside. It must still be there. The King’s men or even Samuel would be able to examine its contents. It was good. Could even be useful in future battles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more guests tonight.” Kinkade said, huffing a breath as he lifted himself off the man. He fell beside Rennen in a lump on the mattress, taking his first true breath since he was ambushed. Griffin could hear the happy rumble in Kinkade's chest. This was over for now. He could rest. He could breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Griffin, leaning against the wall beside the unconscious Percival, fell to the floor on his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was tired and his body was aching, he watched Keith. The other man was now limp. He watched as Colleen grabbed his hand, how it fell to the ground like a boneless doll when she let go. She tried to slap his face to wake him up, and kept calling out to him. Nothing was working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due to the mass amount of stress, the threat of sexual violence, his body just shut down. Fight or flight and he chose flight subconsciously. He didn’t even have control of it, his body saving him from even darker memories. His e</span>
  <span>yes were wide in fear which glazed over the life that they always held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t Keith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith didn’t deserve that life he lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he didn’t deserve the life he was living now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen and Matt were hushing and holding the dissociating omega, cooing to the younger man to no avail. James growled, hitting the wall with a fist behind him. Keith didn’t deserve this, and whoever his alpha was, Griffin was absolutely going to personally send him to hell for everything he’s already put Keith through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Griffin just… prayed Keith could hold on a little longer to make that happen; allow Griffin to help him and seek this sort of playful vengeance in Keith’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Griffin couldn’t lose his childhood schoolyard nemesis. He couldn’t- Griffin wouldn’t let it happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith grew unresponsive.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And So They Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut next chapter y'all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Griffin arrived at the Palace with the family before the sun even hit the far horizon. The three were still blissfully unconscious in the carriage, thank the Gods. He spoke only with the Chancellor, given the early time frame. He asked to speak with the King, but was immediately turned away; King Shiro apparently had a ‘bad night’ (Griffin had to hold back his laugh - he wished the King had just gone through the night <em> he </em>had). Griffin saluted the Chancellor as he spoke his requests: Griffin did not wish for any more alphas to meet with the omega. Griffin demanded the King’s refusal to allow anymore Alpha’s this day. </p>
<p>Keith wouldn’t survive it.</p>
<p>Chancellor Sendak, with a flick to his ears and a disgruntled look, said he’d speak with the King and dismissed Griffin immediately, said Griffin needed to return back to his posting immediately, or else he’d be punished for going against King’s orders and leaving the omega.</p>
<p>Chancellor Sendak returned to the Palace corridors without a second thought. Griffin watched his back, watched how his long cape flowed to and fro as the gates shut tight, the metal capsules clawing against the rocky ground with an awful screech.</p>
<p>Griffin did as asked after making sure the family was placed in the jails underneath in the Palace’s tower and returned back to the Holts.</p>
<p>The Holts, similar to himself, were exhausted, tired, and smelled of sweat and disappointment. The night had ended so terribly. </p>
<p>And Keith had yet to wake up, his small coughs and lungfuls of breath the only display that he was still barely in the land of the living. He was beginning to grey as his body trembled slightly from underneath the small linen cloths that were ripped and torn.</p>
<p>Fucking Percival and Rennen. Griffin was going to make sure they paid their dues.</p>
<p>By the time dawn passed the streets and the sun was high, Griffin quickly realized the Chancellor never spoke with the King about Griffin’s new request (demand). Many new alpha’s began lining up outside the Holt’s residence; no letter, no flyers nor town cryers’ had been sent to call off the mating search.</p>
<p>Griffin kept his growls to himself. He would run to the Palace after dusk, once the alpha’s left once more, speak with the new King himself; demand justice for the poorly omega.</p>
<p>Griffin had an awful feeling Keith wasn’t going to meet his mate this way, that his mate was elsewhere and- </p>
<p>For some reason, Griffin had the suspicion they were being kept from Keith on purpose, whatever that entailed. Griffin had an instinct and he trusted what his body and his mind was telling him.</p>
<p>Every second that passed Griffin grew more concerned.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>By the end of the day, Shiro was agitated. He was irritated and he wanted to run, leave these palace walls, ignore what his human side was telling his alpha side, ignore Sendak’s orders to remain here. Something was calling for him, he knew it with every inch of his being, and he needed to find it. Whatever was calling to him.<br/><br/><em> Now</em>.</p>
<p>He was restless, wanted to pace, was doing mental exercises while perched upon his throne like some criminal kept behind the Palace bars. He kept shifting in his spot and it was disturbing his Chancellor. He went for a long jog earlier, inside the gates, had battle practice, had a sparring session, was almost ready to grab his stallion and <em> run. </em> He couldn’t- something was- he needed to <em> go. </em></p>
<p>And yet every time he tried, Shiro lurched with an achy need - he couldn’t <em>leave</em>.</p>
<p>“Chancellor Sendak,” Shiro needed to focus on his Kingly duties. He had Kingly duties he needed to focus on. His Grandfather left him in charge. He couldn’t disgrace his Grandfather. He was a King now, just <em> focus, </em>goddammit Shiro.</p>
<p>“Yes, my Lord?”</p>
<p>“Any word on that unmated omega,”Shiro said roughly. His voice was full of gravel. He didn’t know why that was the first to enter his mind, but it was something. A civilian request. A few days passed now. “Who’s residing with the Holts?? I have been wondering.” Shiro shifted, itching close to his hardened, sensitive nipple. His chest had become much heavier lately, making it even difficult to walk at times. It was suffocating, all Shiro wanted to do was wilt and cry. He hoped he wasn’t coming down with something worse than the morbid influenza. What an imperfect time, after just becoming King. With all the sudden high demand and pressure, Shiro wouldn’t be surprised. But this was <em> awful. </em>The pain, it wasn’t like a common cold or other illnesses that struck the lands. Shiro clenched his jaw. He grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled.</p>
<p>“As of now, 167 unmated alphas have seen the omega. There was only 1 altercation where a woman and her family tried to kidnap the omega, allegedly implied she was going to sell him off sexually for money, but was stopped by Griffin and Kinkade, as well as the Holt family.”</p>
<p>Shiro’s jaw clenched and his distress only heightened. He shifted in his seat, staring at the marble flooring, the red and black floor runner. “But- was… was the omega bonded? If he only saw 167?” Mr. Holt had been correct in his presumption that 3 more omegas would present following the mad royal procession. They all found mates or were near their mates when the presenting occurred. </p>
<p>They were reported safe, unharmed, happy and mated. </p>
<p>Which only left the one, single, dying omega.</p>
<p>A look of pain ran across Sendak’s face. “No, sir. <em> That </em> particular omega has been left unmated.”</p>
<p>Shiro rose suddenly, evidently distraught. “Well then we should send more criers out to the farther lands, bring them back, we can’t just let him die-”</p>
<p>“Sir,” Sendak interrupted calmly. He placed his large, furry hands on Shiro’s shoulders, forcing the young King to sit back down. “It has already been four days. By the time they’d receive the invitation and arrive, it would be too late I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>Shiro trilled suddenly, a deep, precious sound releasing from somewhere deep in his chest. He felt tears spring to his eyes, unknowing as to why.</p>
<p>“But.. he- we can’t just let a citizen die, Sendak. I can’t do that.” Biting his lip, Shiro blinked the odd tears away, not allowing them to spill.</p>
<p>He shot up again, facing Sendak with a stern look. “Take me to him.”</p>
<p>“My Lord, we can’t just-”</p>
<p>“You said that 167 unmated male alphas have viewed the boy. There were, before the others came forth, 171 alpha’s that resided within the city limits as totaled by Samuel Holt. That leaves only myself, your King. I <em>demand</em> you take me to him now, or so help me and the Gods, I will sneak out of the Palace and go there myself. Take off this order you have given my alpha, stop this nonsense, Chancellor! I know you believe yourself to be experienced and know what's best for the Country, but please- trust me, as your King, to know that I <em> have </em> to do this one thing! I need to see him and you <em> know </em>that and I cannot go if you have unknowingly ordered me to stay under my Grandfather’s wishes. Because that’s what this is, right? You’ve done something, so I will not leave the palace”</p>
<p>Sendak breathed a harsh sigh, look of defeat singed onto his face as though he had been expecting Shiro’s incredulous nature. If Shiro had ears as expressive as Sendak’s, he knew they’d be pressed backwards right now given his heightened anxiety. </p>
<p>Shiro wasn’t known for his poker face.</p>
<p>“Chancellor Sendak, I demand you lift the subliminal Galran order you have placed upon me- this trigger that is forcing me to adhere to you. Drop the illusion, now.”</p>
<p>Shiro was expecting more of a fight.</p>
<p>Sendak snapped his finger and his alpha felt free, didn’t feel as though his tail was in between its legs every time he neared the Palace’s borders, didn’t feel a sting of guilt and literal pain every time he neared the gates. He no longer felt the eyes of his Grandfather staring upon his back every time he even so thought about leaving. Disappointment no longer enshrouded him like a curtain.</p>
<p>Eyebrows knit together as his body became one, Shiro realized just how desperately he needed to go. Shiro shot down the small steps of the pomp, essentially running as he command, “send the centuries, let the family know we’re coming. I’ll call for the stable boys to set up the carriage.” </p>
<p>Sendak sighed again, rubbing his eyes. Ensuring such a power of the land and his own King was such a burden, but the boy’s Grandfather told him to protect him. And in Sendak’s own way, that’s exactly what he was trying to do. </p>
<p>“It’s long past midnight, my Lord. We’ll be causing a stir.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t, my Lord... I know.”</p>
<p>Sendak followed as Shiro finally fell to the whim of his being. He was finally following where his heart demanded he be.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>It was late when they received the news. It wasn’t like the Holts were sleeping much now anyways. All of them were up at odd hours trying to ease the feverish pain that Keith felt, wipe the sweat from his head and brow, alleviate the break out of rashes, skin burns and welts. </p>
<p>Keith wasn’t moving or calling out his mate anymore.</p>
<p>The King arrived in a smaller carriage than what was used during the ceremony. It could still be heard running down the roads all the way from the La Viche district, where the elite lived. Still clunky and noisy. No one would miss the King’s presence.</p>
<p>The stallions, well trained however, were quiet in the night. They didn’t whine amongst their King’s anxious presence as they stopped on the cobbled, uneven street in front of the slim character home that sat proudly on the corner block.</p>
<p>A young girl answered the door before Shiro had a chance to knock. She wore a green nightgown, eyes like a raccoon, her hair a mess. The room as Shiro could see it was mostly dark, save for her oil lamp. She was rubbing her eyes, opening the door wider.</p>
<p>The stairway behind her was lined with candles, masking the Omega’s alluring odour.</p>
<p>She sniffed his scent obviously (something Sendak gruffed at, something so rude to do amongst the presence of a King). Her eyes widened as she moved backwards, opening the door further to allow their entry.</p>
<p>“He’s up the stairs, your Highness. In the attic.” Her voice was small, like she was in shock. It contrasted with her wide, owly eyes.</p>
<p>Shiro thanked her with a head nod, but the directions were rather unnecessary. The omega’s scent was like a red line of smoke that only Shiro could see. It was strong and tasteful, making Shiro’s mouth water. The candles did little to mask it to the experienced and knowledgeable nose of wanting alpha.</p>
<p>He swallowed, before following the scent up the well lit stairway. </p>
<p>When he made it to the final landing, another young man, an alpha, stood tall as he guarded the door. His slim arms were crossed and he looked unimpressed, even angered, Shiro would attest. The young man looked tired, and yet his eyes remained harsh and judging. Their glare was even more powerful as Shiro stepped into view.</p>
<p>He didn’t say a word. </p>
<p>Shiro grew closer but the other long haired alpha, obviously the Holts’ son, was unmoving. </p>
<p>Stepping back rather perplexed and annoyed, Shiro bowed to the alpha. “I pardon if I am invading your territory. But I seek entry.” </p>
<p>He sneered in retort. “Others have become violent, my Lord.” The young man said. “Pardon my trust if I don't willingly grant you access to see him; you reek of want and need. Of musk. It’s pungent, sickening, like his...” Shiro saw the boys hand twitch, like he wanted to cover his nose.</p>
<p>Sendak moved forward, claws out. “That was an order from the King. Let us pass-”</p>
<p>The door opened, and Shiro was hit with the wall of sour distress. Shiro whined loudly, pitching forward to his knees.</p>
<p>Sendak caught him by the chest, holding him tightly, never allowing him to fall.</p>
<p>The smell- it was so strong, so vibrant. Like a morning in the rain, or of the nights spent on the lakes and ponds, rowing his Grandfather’s small boat, looking at the stars and laughing.</p>
<p>It smelled of home.</p>
<p>Shiro could almost cry at the mix of desperation and relief that consumed him so frivolously.</p>
<p>“Let them in, Matthew.” The Mother, Colleen Holt, said.</p>
<p>With a depraved look, Matthew Holt gave Shiro another passing glance, eyes raking over his body twice. He humphed, and stepped aside. His posture reminded Shiro of that of his Royal trained Guards. Figured the boy would pick up some posturing after spending so much time with them.</p>
<p>With Sendak’s help, Shiro shakily stood up. He could see the hints of a mattress where the boy was placed, an overwhelming urge to barge into the room, pass this woman and hold that man forever. </p>
<p>He went to do just that, only coming to when he felt himself stopped, his movements limited. Sendak, Samuel, Matthew and another unnamed beta were holding him back. Shiro saw flashes of black as he left his body, trying to get past them.</p>
<p>He could hear the voices of his Royal Guards, Griffin and Kinkade, behind him.</p>
<p>He noticed his claws ripping into the wood of the panel door, could feel his fangs hanging out.</p>
<p>Shiro could barely think. Everything was shrouded in a harsh fog, the only clear spot was <em>him. </em>Shiro needed to get to <em>him.</em></p>
<p>Just what the hell is going on!?</p>
<p>He whined pathetically loud as he released the door frame. Several pieces of wood fell from its hinges. Scars now embedded the old cedar.</p>
<p>Colleen, still in the doorway as best she could with an ever looming alpha trying to tear his way through, held out what looked like tea.</p>
<p>“It’ll lessen the effects, my Lord.”</p>
<p>“The… effects?” Shiro sputtered, breathing harsh. He was falling to his knees again, body weak. Sendak was still holding him tightly. Grounding him in a sense.</p>
<p>The older man was releasing pheromones, trying to calm his alpha, Shiro realized.</p>
<p>Matthew was holding his shoulder. “We can’t trust him, Mom. We can’t let him in there with him! We promised we’d protect him.”</p>
<p>Colleen kept her eyes on Shiro. </p>
<p>“We must let you in.” She said sternly. “For the sake of the omega.” Shiro shot up from knees, ready to bolt at the implied approval, but she placed a hand onto his chest, stopping him in his tracks. He cried out loudly, feeling his face contort. Why did she stop him!?</p>
<p>He needed in there-</p>
<p>“You must drink it, or you will not be allowed entry, my Lord.”</p>
<p>Shiro made a desperate sound, grasping for the tea like an ill mannered child grabbing for sweets. It was pathetic. </p>
<p>He barely even realized his behaviour. He chugged the bitter liquid, so thick it was more like an oil. He stuck in his throat, forcing Shiro to choke. He fell to the ground face first, landing somehow on his chest. He made a crying sound at the deep rooted pain he felt, calling out for someone. He felt his body shake, seizing as he lost his breath, eyes wide open and drool falling from his parted lips. His eyes went to the back of his head as his back arched, arms upwards and trembling, as though he was asking the Heavens above for help</p>
<p>“What have you done to him?!” Sendak roared, reaching for his seizuring King.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch him!”</p>
<p>“That is your King!!”</p>
<p>“It is the serum taking its effect! It is burning off the rut momentarily. It’ll be quick, but the harsher the rut’s effects, the longer it’ll take. So please, leave him be! Katie, grab another basin of water from downstairs and a towel, he will need it.”</p>
<p>Colleen knelt besides the young man, holding his shaking shoulders as the serum began to settle.</p>
<p>“There we go. That’s it your Majesty. You’re alright.”</p>
<p>Shiro came to moments later. His head was pounding from where he was laid against the wall.</p>
<p>He was sweaty and felt damp. Colleen patted his face down gently with a cloth, and he thanked her as best he could. He sounded too much like a wounded soldier on the battlefield, thanking the nurse attending his egregious injuries.</p>
<p>“No need to thank me, my Lord. You were the one destroying my house. Thank you for listening and taking the serum when I asked.”</p>
<p>“You… you were stopping me from entering the room to hurt him.”</p>
<p>She hesitantly nodded with a humming noise, still working on cooling his skin.</p>
<p>“I-” Shiro huffed. “I needed to obey you so I could get in there… I have never felt that before.”</p>
<p>She smiled gently. “Pretty scary, isn’t it? The true effects of what a rut can do to a person?”</p>
<p>Limply, he agreed.</p>
<p>“I understand now. We can destroy and start wars with this... perturbing behaviour.”</p>
<p>She winked at him, sinking her hands into the basin and wringing the cloth out. Shiro noticed then the harsh bandage wrapped from underneath her dress and up around her neck. It looked painful every time she moved. She had scratches all along her cheek, too. Looking around, she wasn't the only one. “Perhaps. Though luckily you have others like myself who care enough to settle you down.” She pressed the cloth once more to his face, wiping down a stray sweat drop; her eyes were always searching his for something. She was so attentive, so focused on him. It made Shiro coil where he sat. She was looking for something. </p>
<p>Colleen sat back, shoulders falling. “You’d never hurt him, Shiro.” She whispered. “I know that much now.”</p>
<p>“How-”</p>
<p>She stood suddenly from her kneeled position, tugging him upwards, too. “I think it’s time you go in, see him for yourself.”</p>
<p>Shiro almost choked. “I don’t- I don’t know.” He shook his head. “I tore through the wood. I almost tore your door from it’s frame! I’m still- that instinct is still so fresh. Is it truly safe for me to enter?!”</p>
<p>Her smile fell sad. “You must, my Lord. You have a duty to that young man as your citizen. He needs your help, so please. Help him.”</p>
<p>She stepped aside, and Shiro noticed the clarity in the house now. That red smoke he saw earlier, the one that grew to consume him with that thick, heavy fog, had now faded. It remained only a thin, small line.</p>
<p>Like a piece of red string.</p>
<p>Shiro walked, one foot in front of the other so slowly, like a bambi on fresh legs as he entered the room.</p>
<p>Samuel was blocking his view. The older scientist was sitting on a wood stool, back hunched and improper. He was wiping the omega’s chest with cool water.</p>
<p>He turned, moving up at the entrance.</p>
<p>“My King-”<br/><br/>“That is ‘<em>my Lord </em> ’, ‘<em>your Majesty </em> ’, or ‘<em>your Highness </em> ’, to you, <em> Commoner </em>,” Sendak sneered. Samuel wilted and immediately bowed in apology. “My Lord, I-”</p>
<p>Shiro tried to move around the smaller man, eyes shifting past Samuel’s fallen shoulder. With a dreary look, Samuel passively stepped aside, hands behind his back.</p>
<p>And there he lay.</p>
<p>Serene.</p>
<p>Unconscious.</p>
<p>He was nearly dead where he lay on top of an old mattress that stood on the floor. It was burdened with wares and tears. A brawl had occurred, Shiro realized. The stench of fear still was heavy within the various sheets strewn haphazardly on the floor. The young man was covered with a ratty linen cloth, but Shiro noticed the duvets and blankets that had been thrown haphazardly away. Probably too hot, once the heat truly struck.</p>
<p>The boy’s naked skin was flushed a pretty pink, his lips, bright pink and curved, were parted and dry. The skin there was damaged and breaking. </p>
<p>Every breath he took shook his body, sounded as though he was struck with galloping consumption; sounded the same as Adam during his last few days leading up to his death. It was horrific, painful, as though his lungs filled with drowning liquid, almost. Shiro felt his chin quiver. He let out a pathetic, loud whine.</p>
<p>The man had long black eyelashes that matched his long, thick black hair. It was loose, surrounding him like a blanket in and of itself.</p>
<p>The man was naked. </p>
<p>The man was weak.</p>
<p>The man did not notice nor did he move to any new scents in the room. Shiro made a sound, a trilling noise of his own, calling for the other to wake up. Still nothing came from the omega.</p>
<p>He was beautiful, Shiro thought, and Shiro finally let the realization settle: it was the boy he caught eyes with. Those wondrous violet eyes on the early, sunny morning of the coronation. It had been during the royal parade, hadn't it been? So much had occurred since. But- the man, he had been running, and Shiro found him beautiful then. He was hit on the back of the head and fell out of Shiro’s sight, almost lost forever.</p>
<p>Shiro remembered the fog that fell over him then, the itch that only grew, that followed.</p>
<p>He remembered, when the boy fell, how the world became clear again along with Sendak’s voice and snapping fingers, calling him back. Shiro remembered, angered at himself, at how he simply shrugged it aside, thinking it to be stress, or the summer’s hot sun.</p>
<p>How pompous he was.</p>
<p>And to think, his nightly images of a small figure, black hair strewn in throes of lust and eyes of fire and passion-</p>
<p>Of course Shiro had seen those eyes before.</p>
<p>They were too wondrous to be of fiction.</p>
<p>His <em> mate </em> was in dyer pain, and had almost been left to die. He was so sick; the omega didn’t even notice his mate enter the room. Shiro fell to his knees beside the mattress, taking the boy’s weak hand into his own, sniffling at the departing scent.</p>
<p>With another whimper, Shiro tugged a piece of hair behind his ear. Nothing. Shiro called for him again.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Shiro cried out, shook the man.</p>
<p>Nothing- nothing! </p>
<p>Shiro was in despair. “Did you know?!” His voice was so broken, the sound so tiny, it cracked at the question</p>
<p>Shiro could hear Sendak shift on his feet, huddled in the corner, just across from Shiro’s line of sight. “My Lord.”</p>
<p>“You knew!” Shiro roared, suddenly clutching his mate to his chest. He cradled the boy gently against himself. The boy fell like an old doll in his arms, floppy and limp. It was disturbing how his body hung wherever Shiro brought him. He moved onto the bed, protectively blocking the poorly breathing omega from his Chancellor’s view.</p>
<p>Sendak looked down at the wood panel flooring. He at least had the decency to appear guilty. “I had a feeling, my Lord.” Shiro felt his claws come out, making sure not to press them into his omega’s naked skin. He dragged the boy over his lap, hand under his knees. The omega’s head fell underneath Shiro’s chin.</p>
<p>Shiro was still unknowingly trying to hide him from the other’s view, still cradling him. Scenting him.</p>
<p>Rocking him.</p>
<p>Voice weak, Shiro managed to ask, “how?”</p>
<p>“In the carriage.” Sendak admitted a little too easily. “I saw- you looked- I knew, my Lord. And the scent, too. When Mr. Holt entered the corridor the other day for his request, while the other scents were stronger, the omega’s scent was still lingering behind it all. You picked it up, and became protective and orderly. You knew exactly what should be done. You demanded to see him, even if you didn’t understand why. You only cared about him and insisted on his safety as a top priority. It was confirmation enough.”</p>
<p>“So you knew…” Shiro breathed.</p>
<p>“I had my beliefs.”</p>
<p>“And you tried to keep him from me. All this time, you hoped he would die off-”</p>
<p>“I was giving you a choice, my Lord. A chance to find a different kind of love.” Sendak confessed. He still was staring with guilt to the dust covered ground. “You can and should have the option to anyone in the world. You could marry within the Kingdom’s means. The Kingdom of Lillooet has a beautiful Princess, a beta. She is strong, intellectually and physically. Her lands have trades in spices and serums. It could be good for Arlaïs. I-I thought if you had options, perhaps we could align more borders, rather than be stuck by these your instincts. There is so much more out there, Shiro. I was doing you a favour.”</p>
<p>“He is my mate.”</p>
<p>“But there could be others! You do not have to be an animal to your instincts, my King. You could be the one to prove that to your people!”</p>
<p>“Sendak-”</p>
<p>“You watched Princess Allura-”</p>
<p>“That is Queen Allura to you!”</p>
<p>“-You saw her pain and heartbreak when she had to give up Lotor.”</p>
<p>Shiro growled.</p>
<p>“Or what if he dies, my King? After years of knowing you?! You wish to feel that pain for the rest of your life, to know your other half is no longer there?! I know what that is like, Shiro, to spend your days feeling as though half of your body and mind are missing. It is horrific. It is ghastly. It is as painful as the ghost that walks beside me daily, nothing but memories and longing wishes. The loss can kill. I did not, and your Grandfather did not, ever wish you to experience those hardships. Poets have gone mad, my Lord-”</p>
<p>“And your other option? To let this man, <em> my mate, </em> die a horrible death without even consulting me?! You were just going to let me live out my days believing I was a mateless beast?! How dare you!”</p>
<p>“I thought if he died without you ever meeting, it’d be half as intense as the pain you'll feel for the day he will finally leave your side. Everyone leaves eachother eventually. It’s a weak spot, especially for a King…” Sendak caught Shiro’s enraged, shining eyes. He bore his neck, vulnerable to his King. “I swear, my Lord, I was going to tell you eventually.”</p>
<p>“Were you?”</p>
<p>Sendak became rancid, yet he still bore his neck. He was never one to be vulnerable or made to appear weak. His tone shifted, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with his initial reason. “The other issue, my Lord, is that we are familiar with him. <em> Your mate </em> is a thief. You do not have to choose him. You may let him-”</p>
<p>“Do not speak those words, Sendak. I know of what you’re about to say. No man needs that senselessness orated.”</p>
<p>Sendak stood tall, eyes tearing upwards trying to find the words. Alpha to alpha was never where Shiro wanted to be, challenging the other’s intellect with needless debates about life or death. His Grandfather may have chosen this man, but this was Shiro's <em>mate </em>on the line. Shiro wasn't backing down.</p>
<p>Not this time. “We have had dealings with this young man before, Shiro. He is a criminal, a vicious, lying mutt with no family. A bastard left to die. He <em> should </em> die in the streets where he was bred-”</p>
<p>“You may become that too, Chancellor; viscous, that is, if you watched your Father die.”</p>
<p>Shiro turned towards the voice. Colleen stood there, tired, but good natured. Shiro nodded allowing the woman, with hers smells of <em> his </em>omega bared on her bodice, to come closer. She did aid him, Shiro thought, which appeased his alpha momentarily. Without her, something terrible may have happened to his mate by now.</p>
<p>What a dreadful, panicking thought.</p>
<p>“What is that you say?” Shiro asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“Are you confirming that he is, in fact, an orphan? Just as the rumours discuss?” Sendak almost laughed. “I believed it to be a tell-tale, something he spoke in order to feed us fake sympathy. Shiro, my Lord, that is even more reason to not mate this man. He is an orphan, there is no wealth, no foundation, no education, no dowry, property, or anything the noble omegas could offer you. He probably has never worked a true day of work in his life and only steals other’s hard earned food-”</p>
<p>“Hey! He’s the hardest worker we know!” The young girl suddenly stomped into the room, passing her Mother. She was feisty and small, not necessarily a threat but her scent was sour. Shiro showed fang, and tried to further hide the omega. </p>
<p>“He works 6 days a week, only resting on the Lord’s day, and perhaps every other national holiday! He works from dawn till dusk without complaint, and is only fed every other day. His hands, you can tell- that is a proud workingman's hand.”</p>
<p>“Unfed.” Shiro whispered, meeting the young girl’s eyes.</p>
<p>She nodded. “He lives in the southern quarters, my Lord. Has since his Father passed away. He works with the family who runs the inn and sleeps in a room with 6 others. The parents and biological son have been jailed.”</p>
<p>Shiro groaned. He knew of that family, not the jailed aspect, but knew of too many kids that lived under one leaky roof which couldn’t afford to feed them. The parents were known to sneak into grandiose parties of the elite, steal their gold and pawn it off to traveling merchants. Drinkers, as well. Loud, boisterous. Usually broke a late antiquity vase or too, pretending to be aristocrats. </p>
<p>“He doesn’t smell of their pheromones.” Shiro observed quietly.</p>
<p>Samuel interrupted then. “He… he has a propensity of being clean, my Lord. Never liked their smells.”</p>
<p>“Yah, before the sun rises and the clouds part for the sky, he washes himself under the open fountains.” The young girl spoke. “It was annoying, when we were kids. Always had to be clean.” She said with an eye roll.</p>
<p>“And he liked soft linens.” Samuel said, hands out in a peace offering. “A-and warm teas and soups. He enjoyed comfort, even if it went against who he was. Of course, only generalizations of the omega population. But I figured he… I believed him to be an omega from the early days, as did his Father. We tried to protect him from it. So many dangers..." Samuel shook his head. "However, my Lord, he is a product of his environment. He is independent and stubborn to a fault. And loyal. He fights and can be vicious when needed, yes, but he has been starved and beaten too many times. I believe he will try and go against his omega nature, trying to keep his freedom."</p>
<p>“Why do you tell me this?” Shiro questioned.</p>
<p>“Because, my Lord. He is independent and will not take kindly to being trapped as a mistress for child-bearing purposes, within the limitations of the Palace walls. He will seek quiet and peace. So if you choose him, he will need time, and he will need his freedom… But he is worth it, my Lord. No one is more worthy of your love than he.” Samuel spoke genuinely. There were no lies in his words that Shiro could pick up.</p>
<p>“He is my mate.” Shiro stated. His voice was rough from his nearing rut, once again feeling the daze of the overwhelming feeling to <em> take</em>. “I will not allow him to die.” Shiro muttered sternly, like a command.</p>
<p>Shiro noticed Sendak wilt in the corner, sighing into his furry palm. “If this is your wish, my Lord, then we must hurry and awaken the town crier’s immediately; call for the ceremony to commence in the afternoon.”</p>
<p>“But Chancellor,”</p>
<p>“He won’t make it!” Both the siblings yelled at the same time, voices overlapping and loud, something Shiro did not appreciate. He growled, and they backed off, quieting their voices.</p>
<p>It still hurt his ears.</p>
<p>“What night is he on?”</p>
<p>“It is the 4th moon, my Lord.” Colleen offered, evidently ticked by the Chancellor's orders.</p>
<p>“Shiro, we have time.” Sendak said. “Omegas, if they aren’t taken immediately, usually pass to the Gods’ realm on the 6th or 7th eve of their heat.”</p>
<p>Shiro shot his eyes to Sendak. “He is already comatose, Chancellor!” He rose suddenly and bore the young omega in his arms, shook him to prove his point. The omega’s head only fell back, hair flowing down over his chest and shoulder like a waterfall.</p>
<p>“He’s been progressing through his heat concerningly quick,” Colleen stated. “Since the first moment he met you, it took approximately 15 minutes to fall into his symptoms. It usually takes an omega-”</p>
<p>“A couple hours to a couple of days to present.” Shiro finished, his voice shaky and his eyes wide. No, he didn’t like the sound of that. Terrified, he turned to face his unconscious mate, shaking him a little. He didn't know why he kept attempting it, shaking did nothing. He ran a slow finger from the omega’s eyebrow, down his nose and over his cheek, and back to the shell of his ear. He barely received an eye twitch in return.</p>
<p>He was still alive.</p>
<p>He was still there.</p>
<p>His mate was still alive.</p>
<p>“We must keep up tradition, my Lord.” Sendak insisted. “You have made your Grandfather so proud already, Shiro. We cannot fail him now and let other nations speak ill of us for failing him. This tradition has occurred for every Royal since the days of the ancients.”</p>
<p>Shiro did not speak. Did not wish to. He wanted to take his mate now. His impoverished, wonderfully smelling, small, beautiful, living<em> mate. </em> He had waited so long. He didn’t want to lose sight of his mate. No-</p>
<p>A hand on his shoulder paused his thoughts, the neutral scent calming Shiro down. “He will live for his 5th sun, Shiro.” Samuel whispered. “Keith is resilient. He will live.”</p>
<p>Shiro fell to his knees, back on the mattress. He hung tightly onto-</p>
<p>“K-keith?” Was that his mate’s name? Shiro flushed a dark red down to his chest and below. “Keith?” </p>
<p>“His name is Keith Kogane, my Lord.” Samuel said with a tight smile, hand strong on Shiro’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Shiro didn’t recognize the name, he said as much aloud.</p>
<p>“His Father was a commoner, but a good man.” Samuel offered. “Once was a traveling shepherd until he met his own mate and moved within the city’s limits. Had said the winds helped him discover his true self, showed him what the meaning of the world was through the world’s soul, and how he had to come back to the city to raise his son. He was a good man and a good father.”</p>
<p>“A-and what was her name, K-keith’s mother?”</p>
<p>“Krolia, my Lord, she was a seamstress, but even more, she was a singer. A beautiful soprano.”</p>
<p>“How did... How did. She pass?” It was getting much more difficult to speak, Shiro feeling as though he were on his 8th glass of King Lance's beloved Arlaïs rye.</p>
<p>“Childbirth.”</p>
<p>Child…<em> birth… </em></p>
<p>Round belly. Pups. Swollen stomach. Ready to be bred. Wide hips. Spread legs. Wetness gushing. <em> Moaning </em>-</p>
<p>“Shiro, the rut. It’s affecting you.” Sendak spoke loudly. Shiro heard the other’s stomping feet come towards him. Shiro began trembling. The Chancellor’s hand made a grab for Keith from under the ratty sheet, wanting to take him away from his mate’s arms.</p>
<p>Instinct kicked in and Shiro roared as he showed teeth. When he jumped up he knocked over the stool Samuel had sat upon. Keith was cuddled in his arms and was still too far gone to notice any change. He didn’t even twitch.</p>
<p>He was barely breathing. His chest, loud with fluid. Shiro saw Adam, grey and deathly in bed-</p>
<p>“My mate<em>. </em> ” Shiro pleaded and whined to no one in particular. He shook his arms, as though he was trying to wake Keith up. “<em>My mate </em>-”</p>
<p>Hands grabbed at his shoulders, shaking him. “You need to wait until the ceremony, Shiro.”</p>
<p>"<em>N</em><em>o </em> !" Shiro screamed, now seeing red. He grew panicked and scared. He tried to hide himself and his mate in the corner of the room, away from all the prying hands that were wanting to touch him, wanting to tear him away from his mate “No! Need <em> now! </em>”</p>
<p>Shiro lost himself in pitches of black.</p>
<p>Sendak shouted down the stairwell.</p>
<p>Griffin, Kinkade and a few centuries went after Shiro.</p>
<p>Shiro tried to fight.</p>
<p>Keith was taken away from his arms all too easily.</p>
<p>Shiro cried.</p>
<p>Shiro smelled the mix of blood and tears as he was pushed to the cold floor.</p>
<p>Shiro roared and roared, claws and fangs ripping at whatever he could.</p>
<p>Claw marks were left strewn across the wood floor. </p>
<p>The red line between mates became desperate. It felt like it was tearing, a piece of yarn being pulled to far, breaking. Shiro felt it riddle over his entire body, pleading for him to go after his destined. It shook him, seized him with its thundering pain.</p>
<p>“Knock him out. He’ll come to before the ceremony.” Sendak instructed. “We must leave to set everything up if we wish the mate to survive.”</p>
<p>Samuel ran in front of Sendak, stopping him from moving or giving further commands. “How can we trust you to keep him safe?”</p>
<p>“He knows what I attempted to do, in an attempt to offer him a life without that pain. He knows who his Mate is. There's no point now... I’d be a dead man walking if I let the mate die. Pointless to try anything further.”</p>
<p>“How do we know?” Matthew called out, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Stand down, Matthew Holt.” Sendak appeased with a lifted palm “You have my word as witness.”</p>
<p>Shiro felt a light poke enter his skin, and he relaxed into the ground for the first time in days, out cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Eve in the Colosseum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh, they f*ckin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro came to before the ceremony, just as Sendak stated he would. He was wrapped up like a cocoon, buried deep within his silky blankets. He curled into the soft coverings more. It felt like the hugs his Grandfather used to give him...</p><p>His mind was no longer cloudy, he realized. That fog from earlier must have run its course. His heart was beating harshly against his chest.</p><p>He wanted to believe it was just a dream. Everything he’s experienced within the past couple of weeks. If he shuts his eyes tight enough, pretends hard enough, his Grandfather still could be alive, they could still take the boat out and talk all evening, he isn’t King, he didn’t see his beautiful, wonderful-</p><p>Dead? Shiro whimpered at the thought.</p><p>But Shiro knew it was all untrue. No matter how hard he believed, he knew it in his gut this wasn’t a dream.</p><p>And his instincts knew; his mate was still alive.</p><p>His body felt heavy with copper or lead. He felt dreary, tired, lethargic. He didn’t want to move, but Shiro knew he had to face reality eventually. His Grandfather never raised a coward. Shiro made to turn over when a gentle hand held him down.</p><p>“I see you’re awake.”</p><p>Allura, then. Shiro sighed, closing his eyes and falling back against the pillows. The action jarred his neck and Shiro hissed. “What the-”</p><p>“Shh, shh. You have a nasty cut on your neck. And I just finished cleaning the blood away.”</p><p>Shiro groaned, noticing the stiffness in his upper torso. It hurt if he titled his head a certain way. “What- what happened?”</p><p>Allura sighed. She had deep purple under her eyes. Probably hadn’t slept a wink since Shiro’s party returned with an unconscious King just at high moon.“You were falling too quickly into your rut. They had to get the omega away from you, in order to set up for today's ceremony.”</p><p>Shiro let out a small growl. Possessive and needy. He didn’t care. “Where is he?”</p><p>He heard Allura tug the basin closer to her feet, fiddling with the cloth as she rinsed it with excess water. “He’s safe and alive, Shiro. No harm has or will come to him."</p><p>“But,”</p><p>“Turn your head.”</p><p>Shiro did as told, and moved his head towards the non-painful direction, which allowed Allura to clean the wound once again. “The Ceremony.” He whispered, face burrowed into his pillow.</p><p>“The town criers went into the palace streets before dawn. The city and whatever nation can make it in time will be here… Lotor and Acxa hadn’t yet left so… they <em> helped </em>.” Her voice was clipped with edge.</p><p>“Location?”</p><p>“Where it is always held in Arlaïs.”</p><p>“So, the Colosseum then.”</p><p>Allura nodded, damping the cloth once again. “Yes. The awnings have already been opened and the ceiling has been closed. It’s raining again and we do did not wish for you or your mate to complete the bond in a downpour.”</p><p>“But, the pedestal. The- there was still a pool of water underneath the sands floor from the last performance.” The Colosseum boasted extravagant affairs, and the floor of the historic theatrical gladiator battles opened to allow ship battles to take place. The last performance had been that of the Battle of Actium in 31 BCE, which had also took place during a rainy day. Days before his Grandfather’s death, and the last performance his Grandfather ever watched. So wilted and dreary, he was so keen to see it all, even if he was so sick and could barely hear a thing. </p><p>The poor man trembled the entire way through, but tried not to let his anguish be shown. </p><p>The rain had made that last performance difficult to view too, Shiro remembers. Many animals and humans almost drowned but the performance ended on a high note. After the Great King’s passing, the Kingdom had left the water’s calm after that, didn’t usually drain the basement pools unless they had to, like today.</p><p>What a waste.</p><p>“The pools have been drained and the podium has been set up. I swear, they make that podium higher each mating ceremony. It’s like we’re in competition with every outlying nation; whose alpha is the best and can climb even further without running to go and mate their destined. <em>Sheesh</em>.” Allura blew a fallen piece of hair out of her face.</p><p>“I’m assuming you were there to help? For set up too?”</p><p>Allura made a humming noise, taking the cool cloth away to rinse in the basin.</p><p>The podium was usually 25m in height and built like the pyramids: triangular in its appearance, but rounded, softer edges. It had steps that ran circular up towards the top. It was a symbol of a mountainous climb, an arduous journey to become mates, a ‘walk to the heavens’, some may say. Shiro always eye rolled at that.</p><p>A walk to the heavens. How disgusting of an analogy. People really love climaxing that much that they woyld create such a dirty symbolic word?</p><p>At the highest point, there was a small platform where the omega would lay in their heat. Shiro would walk the podium’s steps a 3 full laps as he rose to the top. From there, he would take the small sheet away from his naked omega, the only covering they received from wandering eyes, spread his legs and take him. For all eyes to look down upon, or if poor, to look up upon, missing the spectacle. </p><p>In Daibazaal, the platform was a bungalow styled tent, curtained instead with silk cloths at the top of the podium. It had lamps surrounding the area and inside so everyone would still be able to watch the shadows consummate their love.</p><p>In Altea, the mate didn’t even get a simple sheet to cover their nude body, instead left in the throes of heat for all to see. Lance, who was only merely aware of what was occurring, had been humiliated afterwards at what took place.</p><p>In Arlaïs, the mate of the Royal had a sheet. A small sheet, but enough to cover their threatened exposure... in the middle of the cold Colosseum where a damn mountain was built that Shiro would have to walk. To prove himself to his ancestors and the Gods or some bullshit.</p><p>He just wanted his mate safe and happy, and apparently hat was too much to ask.</p><p>Luckily, with the pools drained, the basement gave a more private and lower entrance for Shiro to commence his walk up and around the many podiums steps, also allowing the podium to be built higher while still remaining viewable for most eyes.</p><p>The Royals did love their grandiose, unnecessary elements.</p><p>This was the only ceremony where the poor were on the ground floor seats, and the elite were higher up. </p><p>It was a tradition that lasted since the ancient times, when the ancients were much more open with their sexuality, wore loose clothing and drank wine from their canisters in the streets, and happily mated in public places. Now it was only tradition, given how tight Shiro’s laced clothing was difficult to remove.</p><p>Meaning he’d have to wear the loose mating robes. Easy to take off his naked and oiled body.</p><p>Shiro cleared his throat, still hiding his face while Allura worked. “Did you see him, ‘lura?”</p><p>She hummed once again. “Only from a distance. I knew I would be attending you, so you were my priority. And I did not wish to restart your rut just when you were coming to, by smelling of your mate. Like I said, he’s safe… Alive still.”</p><p>That didn’t mean much.</p><p>Shiro could see Allura’s eyes fall, her hand stopping mid stroke. She sighed. “I remember how it was, when I was forced to stay away from Lance during my rut. Before our ceremony. You saw it… how I was.” She offered a dark chuckle. “We Royals… we may not suffer as much as the common folk, but by the Gods. What I wouldn’t give to never have lived through that pain. Damn our traditions and what they cause us to do.”</p><p>Allura leaned back, finally flicking that pesty piece of hair behind her shoulder, eyes grown solemn. “I know you’re nervous, Shiro. First you’re forced to be the new King of Arlaïs. You haven’t even having a chance to mourn the loss of your Grandfather. I can’t even begin to imagine-” The mourning period had been postponed, citizens only beginning to wear their black clothes for the month-long period.</p><p>“And now, this. Forced to mate in front of the eyes of thousands. Because of what, tradition? It’s bollocks.”</p><p>“Allura,” Shiro attempted to scold, though he agreed with her every word. “You can’t swear in the presence of a King.” He tried to laugh lightly. It was an attempt made, to say the least. He had little energy, felt grim and weepy. But he was trying to make a light hearted situation memorable. He tightened his grip on his blankets.</p><p>“Oh please, you used to always swear during our summers on the lake… We’ve grown, Shiro. It’s... a difficult realization.”</p><p>Shiro nodded, understanding what she had been trying to say.</p><p>Shiro’s eyes fell low to her lower half. “How was it?” He whispered, still hiding. “For you? And King Lance?”</p><p>She sat back, rubbing at her extending stomach. Only two months along now, but the motherly instinct was already overwhelming.</p><p>She ran through her memories, staring at the ceiling. “I guess, I only have small memories of the proceeding. All I remember was the growing delirium; my need to be with him. I <em> needed </em> him like the sun needs the moon. It was overbearing, Shiro, with this inexplicable heat I cannot even explain. I still have nightmares of the control it had. I- I felt as though I was suddenly incomplete, that I would forever be incomplete until I took him. It was <em> terrifying. </em>” Her hands shook slightly.</p><p>She was shaking her head as she said, “the instinct, Shiro, is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. You’ll be... You’ll become an animal. For all to see.” She made her way through her disjointed thoughts. “With this senseless need. There’ll be no thoughts, just feelings. It’s truly horrifying what we become, what we could let ourselves become if we- it’s not human. The feelings, the pride, the hunger- that <em> aching wretched hunger </em>- and the thirst for their taste…. We’re no different than that of the beasts.” Allura was suddenly distressed, her eyes welling up.</p><p>“I apologize.” She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her white glove. “The new emotions- hormones, you know.” She sniffed, trying to laugh at her own antics.</p><p>Shiro slowly let his hand unwrap from around his pillow.He reached for her hand to hold in his own, cradling it with understanding. “I know I apologized then, ‘lura. But please let me repeat myself.” Allura shook her head with a harsh breath, trying to take her hand away but Shiro held tight. “I am sorry. I know Emperor Lotor and you-”</p><p>“Were never meant to be.” She stated coldly with a wave of her free hand, sniffing away the remaining remnants of the sadness she felt. “And besides, it took some time, but.. Myself and Lance are coming together. He’s a good man, and- we’re figuring things out, and expanding two Kingdoms. Merging to become one, just as us. It’s been an adjustment period. His people are very open, while we are… reserved. Quiet. We enjoy the silence nature offers us, while it can destroy their minds. They can’t handle it. And while the Alteans and Galra were much more fit for each other, it wasn’t met to be, between myself and Lo-” She stopped herself as her lip began to quiver, giving herself away. Shiro let her have a moment before she continued. “We weren’t meant to be In this lifetime at least…” It sounded like she was lying to force herself to believe the truth. “It took awhile, and yet… we’re starting to come together as a nation and mates. There’s feelings too. Beyond the mating marks now, I guess you could say.”</p><p>“But…” Shiro tried. “You <em> loved </em> Lotor.”</p><p>Allura gently swung her and Shiro’s embraced hand. “I did.” She admitted with a small nod.</p><p>“And he loved you.”</p><p>“He did.” She said, a hint of a smile present on her face. “But, there’s now Acxa. And she is lovely and great for him. And the baby… well, babies," Allura looked down to her own stomach, briefly brushing over it's swelling part. She looked sad. "If it had to be someone else, I am glad it’s her, no matter how difficult it was for her and Veronica to also part ways...” Her eyes and lips trembled. “He’s happy, in the end; happier than myself, even if it took longer for him to accept that I- I was mated to another.” Her smile faltered, not at all genuine. She cleared her throat composing herself. Ever the alpha Queen. “So, you ready, do you think?”</p><p>No.</p><p>Absolutely not.</p><p>Shiro was not ready to walk naked in front of thousands of people and the Gods, in an ancient ruin of a Colosseum, in order to complete his bond with his newly discovered (and dying) mate.</p><p>“When does the ceremony take place? When has everyone been called to attend?”</p><p>“Couple of hours. Gives you enough time to eat, bathe and be dressed. Your staff will be in shortly, for that.”</p><p>Shiro nodded. He didn’t want to waste another second. He lifted himself from where he hid beneath his blankets and pillows. He was up and out of bed.</p><p>He needed to see his omega, the painful yearning in his chest turning evermore needy and tumultuous.</p><p>“Call my staff; call the Chancellor and have the centuries line the walls of the Colosseum. I want this ceremony to begin as soon as possible. I am not leaving my omega waiting in pain any longer.”</p><p>His mate.</p><p>Keith. </p><p>Shiro was finally coming.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The ceremony was conducted under the high moon. The pitter patter of the rain on the closed awnings was booming to Shiro. Every seat in the stadium was filled, Shiro knew. It was dark. Quiet too. So quiet, especially for an ancient Colosseum filled with thousands of people that was meant to carry the tiniest of sound.</p><p>Oil lamps hung from the ceiling, from the balconies of the higher seats and the entryways. They enshrouded the long staircase that led to the highest terrace, where his mate lay.</p><p>The entire mountainous podium, which sat still and tall in the center of the room, was lit with fire and candles along the engraved walls.</p><p>It was so hot.</p><p>Shiro stood tall in behind the closed entrance way, the smell of his mate already wafting down the sides like the fog rolling over the far hills on a spring morning. </p><p>His staff had dressed him in the traditional black and maroon silk robes, the colours of his parents and Kingdom. It wasn’t an inviting colour as one would expect from such a gentle, non-confrontational people; his ancestors always enjoyed the irony.</p><p>Shiro’s staff had already bathed him in the rose pools. He had been lathered in lotions and saccharine perfumes, though mild. His own scent would need to overpower the others when this mating occurred, to keep his omega calm in the throes of lust.</p><p>If he woke up.</p><p>This mating could end up much like a gladiator battle.</p><p>Before he was to commence his walk, his royal staff had to finish oiling his body. His legs, chest, abs, and even his growing member, which lifted in interest when touched, were well lathered. The robes were placed back on, sticky, and tied up gently on the front. </p><p>Shiro felt exposed. The robes were thin, transparent. It felt as though everyone could see him even before they fell to the floors for the mating.</p><p>Allura and her own Chancellor, a healer named Coran, were performing the ritual chant, waving a bouquet of wrapped burning herbs and flowers which made Shiro’s nose twitch.</p><p>“<em> Soles occidere et ridere possunt; nobis, cum semel occidit brevis lux, nox est perpetuua una dormienda. Simper fidelus. Per Angustus ad augusta. Amor vincit omnia. Ad infinitum. </em>”</p><p>Coran said, blowing the final remnants of smoke onto Shiro’s face.</p><p>Everyone moved away and to the side as the doors opened.</p><p>Shiro stood still for a moment, letting his quickening heart race. This was his final moments as a mateless being. Another big change was about to occur and he was weightless against fate to stop it.</p><p>He calmed himself with a single long exhale before moving forward and through the doors. One foot in front of the other. He began his descent up the extremely well lit stairway. He could hear the united gasp of the voyeurs in the audience, finally seeing the King.</p><p>The scent seemed to grow stronger, too, thicker with each step he made. The closer he drew, the higher he walked up this mountain of a podium, his thoughts began to fly away. The deeper instincts of his alpha were persisting. He could finally <em> take </em>his mate.</p><p>Soon.</p><p>Soon.</p><p>His chest filled with heat, his cock grew heavier. His knot was already making itself known at the base. Shiro thought he’d be embarrassed, never one for attention, of having eyes on his every move, but now, it was as if no one was here. There were no eyes on his back or torso. All Shiro knew was the scents that filled his nose: morning dew. Crisp grass after a rainstorm. The ponds.</p><p>He tried to keep his chest tall and shoulders back, his feet walking at a pace, and not one that was too quick. He wasn’t going to run like some, growling and snarling just to get up there.</p><p>But he understood what Allura had been trying to say.</p><p>Shiro felt as though there was another aching being suddenly sharing his body, trying to force itself to the forefront, push Shiro away with its aching, powerful, resilient need.</p><p>It was truly a beast.</p><p>An animal.</p><p>A monster.</p><p>Shiro did his best to keep it away for Keith’s sake.</p><p>He wouldn’t allow this <em> other </em>to hurt his mate.</p><p>But in the darkness filled with candle light, the feeling of ancient stone surrounding him, the quietness was overtaken him by the loud thudding to his hammering heart. </p><p>He heard and saw nothing else. </p><p>He began his last lap around the stadium, so quick. </p><p>The stadium was just for Shiro and Keith alone. The Gods were left behind, quaking for being left out from behind the closed ceiling. </p><p>This was just for Keith and Shiro.</p><p>And finally, Shiro could see that silky black hair from above. Laid out limply. It had been brushed, taking down the volume it had the first time Shiro ever really laid eyes on him. The further Shiro walked up the final circle, he could see the small, transparent sheet, flowing over the sides of the raised platform. He rounded the next set of steps. The robes on his body felt tight, restricting. As he neared his destined, he tugged his robes loose, letting it flow from his body and down his torso. </p><p>The robes were left forgotten on the steps as Shiro finally breached the top.</p><p>And there he lay, ready for Shiro to take.</p><p>Finally. Shiro could see him for everything he was. </p><p>He was unconscious, beautiful, naked underneath the tiny, transparent sheet. His lungs no longer shook on every baited breath, no longer sounded like they were filled with moisture.</p><p>It was more concerning than it was a relief.</p><p>Shiro stood still, watching over the other’s body. He felt frozen to his spot. But his mated’s smell, mixed with Shiro’s own musky sweat that came with rut, was already lessening the heat's impact. The flush, that painful flu-like flush, was paling slightly. </p><p>One foot in front of the other and Shiro knelt over his mate.</p><p>He made sure to cover the smaller man with his whole torso, thanking the Gods that he was of larger stature, all muscle in his torso rather than mostly in his legs. He covered Keith completely, sheltering his mate from wandering, interested eyes that he knew lay beyond the terraces.</p><p>Everyone wanted something they couldn’t have, and this was exactly everything they couldn’t have.</p><p>A mere poor omega commoner being mated to the alpha King. This was a night fueled fantasy only spoken by the poets in an inebriated state.</p><p>No one else would see Keith like this. He nuzzled his nose into Keith’s scent gland, the boy still unresponsive. Shiro palmed the heated cheeks, running a hand over his brows, his nose, his heart shaped lips and down to his chin. </p><p>“No one will see you, my sweet. I will make sure of it.” Shiro spoke roughly into Keith’s ear. He began to remove the sheet, pulling Keith’s legs over his own naked waist.</p><p>“No one will see you. You are for my eyes only.” He continued to cradle Keith’s head into his own chest, settling into position. His hardened oiled cock right was against Keith’s throbbing entrance. It was wet, so wet that it was pooling on the ground where he laid. His entrance twitched suddenly when Shiro pressed closer, and a shiver ran down Shiro’s spine. He could feel it’s aching want against the head of his cock.</p><p>With a deep breath, Shiro let the animalistic instinct take over. He breached into Keith’s deep heat, making a noise that sounded like a protective growl and a roar all in one.</p><p>Keith’s breath hitched.</p><p>He had breathed openly, easily.</p><p>It wasn’t the painful ones he had been before, which sounded as if he had pneumonia, but it was a deep, honest breath, and Shiro’s entire being filled with joy. Shiro was gutted. Felt the pierce run down into his stomach.</p><p>That sound, that little tiny hitch of life- it restored Shiro, brimming his eyes with tears. </p><p>He pushed himself forward, slowly pushing himself further and further into Keith.</p><p>With every little movement, Keith slowly came back to humanity, as much as an omega dying of heat could.</p><p>His body started moving, tiny little juts, squirms, writhes against Shiro’s cock. It was barely noticeable to Shiro himself, but he could feel it. Inside of Keith it felt too tight, so wet. Keith was truly aching for Shiro, made for Shiro to warm his cock.</p><p>And, when he was finally seated fully inside, Keith mewled. A pathetic orgasm ran through his body, tightening around Shiro. Shiro shuddered, feeling it all throughout himself. He groaned aloud.</p><p>This feeling was mesmerizing. Shiro moved gently again, little tiny juts.</p><p>And then Keith trilled. And Shiro’s chin trembled.</p><p>Shiro felt as the omega man moved his face towards Shiro’s scent gland. His face could be seen as he pawed his exhausted, weak hands up Shiro’s torso, over his shoulders to lay his nails in and hold on. Shiro began his slow pace, continued to move. He cradled the back of Keith’s head, enjoying the aching little sounds the other made. His voice seemed rough without days of use. Dehydrated.</p><p>He was perfect, but Shiro needed to complete the process. He had to get Keith out of the throes of heat, at least to afford themselves enough time to clean him up, get some water and maybe food into him. Let him recover. He’d take care of his mate properly then. Take him again and again without prying, waning eyes. No one spoke in the Colosseum, but their smells were mixed of envy, joy, musky delusions as though this omega was underneath <em> them. </em></p><p>As though Shiro had spread their legs and was above them.<br/><br/>It turned Shiro possessive.</p><p>This was Shiro’s mate. And he was Keith’s. How dare anyone else think of them that way.</p><p>Keith especially was beautiful and divine and smelled like the best, cool summer’s night. Shiro would take care of him. He’d take care of him. His mate.</p><p>His mate.</p><p>Shiro changed the angle and suddenly Keith arched with a pathetic scream, just for Shiro’s ears alone. His head tossed itself back, hairs falling all over his face. He orgasmed again, lessened this time. Shiro had to still with a wince as Keith quivered around him.</p><p>He must have hit a spot because Keith was trying to push back now, making those little, breathy sounds of need. And Shiro was nothing if not a pleaser. He pulled back and hit that spot again. And again. And again. Shiro was loving what it did to his writhing, living mate. He lifted himself up to one elbow as he continued his thrusts, pushing the sweaty hairs off of Keith’s face, just too look at him. He held his cheek possessively. </p><p>The gentleness of his hands was a complete contrast to the rough thrusts of his hips below. No matter how rough it became, or how far he went for, Shiro’s face could be described as none other than sappy and wilted.</p><p>“Ohh, Keith.”Shiro sighed, a dumb, droopy smile laced on his features, wrinkling the sides of his eyes. He knew it too. He was happy, he was so entranced. This was his mate. </p><p>And with another trilling sound, glazed over violet eyes with thick long lashes that haunted Shiro’s dreams began to open. </p><p>They were as much of a fire as Shiro remembered them to be.</p><p>Shiro drew a gasping breath, his chest aching to let out an honest cry. A tear slid down Keith’s cheeks instead as his nails tore down Shiro’s skin of his muscular deltoids. Shiro hissed and thrusted viciously and Keith trilled for Shiro, finally gaining a response he had been so desperately seeking.</p><p>Shiro’s movements stalled as Keith blearily watched him. He seemed to try and speak, wishing to speak, but nothing could come out but those beautifully small and breathy sounds. </p><p>But his eyes- so vulnerable and teary, red rimmed. They were still burning and loud. He was a determined, stubborn thing, Shiro already knew. He survived when others would have certainly passed. His mate was so strong, wouldn’t step down from a challenge. He wanted to be as much of a part of this mating as Shiro was, even without energy, even with being so close to death. He wasn’t just going to sit there and let Shiro take him.</p><p>He was fighting the heat, wanting to look at Shiro beyond what his instincts were trying to show him. Shiro understood;  heats and ruts changed perception. Sometimes caused hallucinations. You couldn’t trust yourself during a heat, so you prayed to the Gods that you had a good mate to take care of you.</p><p>“I’m here, Keith.” Shiro spoke in daze. His voice trembled and choked. He sounded on the edge of crying himself. “You’re all right now.”</p><p>Shiro picked up his pace again and Keith’s eyes shut, more tears falling alongside the sweat that drenched his hairline. He arched his back, mouth falling open. He screamed silently into the eve. And Shiro shushed him, cradling the back of his head with his arm.</p><p>The scent of the onlookers picked up around Shiro, even with the scent of his omega, even with the scents of the burning candles around him and on the staircase.</p><p>He pulled Keith’s face to his chest, continuing to thrust. </p><p>“Please, stay there until the bite, Keith. I don’t want anyone else to see you. I don’t want to put you through that.”</p><p>Keith was barely aware, and while Shiro was sure he knew of the tradition, this isn’t exactly what he asked for. Like Lance, he may truly faint or metaphorically die from embarrassment once told that he mated the King of all people, and had to go through the royal mating ceremony. Shiro wasn’t even sure if he was a virgin… Thousands of eyes could be watching as Shiro most likely took his omega’s virginity.</p><p>Keith wasn’t screaming loudly or making a show like those women and men in the brothels. They were known to yell and scream their way to a fakened orgasm, not at all genuine, in order to earn their money.</p><p>Keith had been genuine through and through, even if it meant his noises were limited and small that Shiro had to really take in if he wanted to make sure he was being good for his mate.</p><p>Keith seemed to understand Shiro’s words though, because Shiro swore he felt Keith nod against his chest. He began to nip and suckle at Shiro’s brown nipple.</p><p>Shiro hissed at the sudden wet pinch. “Awh, fuck Keith.”</p><p>Keith bit harder, clawed down Shiro’s back so much that Shiro was sure there were tears that Allura would have to heal later. Blood had probably escaped the minor wounds.</p><p>It made Shiro’s alpha only more hot with desire. His mate liked rough, apparently. And so did Shiro. Shiro’s thrust became rabid. He was going fast and hard and Keith seemed to love it, changing nipples to give the other a more harsh suckle.</p><p>Shiro was moaning into the top of Keith’s wild and soft hair, smelling of rose water used to bathe him earlier that evening. </p><p>“My… King.” Keith spoke so lowly Shiro almost missed it.</p><p>Shiro pulled Keith’s head back a little by his hair, watched Keith’s wide and wonderful eyes. The younger man had a small smile on his face.</p><p>Keith declawed one of his hands from Shiro’s back and palmed Shiro’s cheek. Shiro, still moving, now slower, relaxed into the touch.</p><p>Keith, too, was smiling stupidly like Shiro. They mirrored each other’s emotions.</p><p>“My King.” He whispered.</p><p>Shiro shook his head, chuckling with a wet sound. “No, Keith. Your mate.” His lip trembled around the words.</p><p>Keith breathed deeply, closing his eyes and laughing as he nuzzled against Shiro’s shoulder. “My mate.” The omega preened happily.</p><p>Shiro’s knot began to grow with their first conversation. Keith seemed to know exactly what to do, because the more he pressed into Shiro’s scent gland, licking and nipping at it, Shiro’s control began to shake.</p><p>His knot pierced against Keith’s entrance, and the smaller one barely made a sound, only spread his legs wider and relaxed, allowing his entrance to open itself up for the immense knot. It forced its way inside and Keith shuttered and trembled, bracing himself against Shiro’s body. He kept making these tiny ‘<em> ooohs </em> ’ and ‘ <em> ahhhs </em>’. </p><p>Shiro was already so gone for this man. </p><p>With shaking hands, Keith moved himself so his mouth hovered right over the area above the gland, underneath Shiro’s ear. Opening his mouth, his fangs long and piercing, he bit straight into the skin, blood gushing out as Shiro screamed. It was perfectly timed for the knot to slip right inside and connect with his omega. Shiro grabbed a part of Keith’s hair, forced the man away from where he was licking and cleaning against his own mark, which sent so many strange sensations through himself. He made Keith expose the long pale strip of neck and ripped his teeth into the exact same place on above Keith’s gland. Keith screamed, cumming  streaks of white against his mate’s abs. Slick went everywhere, gushing from between Keith’s legs as his body quivered through the intensity. They finished in seconds of each other, silent screams filling the stadium, and the world seemed to fall apart. Keith went limp, his head falling to the side as he finally relaxed.</p><p>Shiro always heard about this moment, when time stops for newly bonded mates. When all becomes quiet, and it’s just the two of them in their existence becoming one.</p><p>Shiro felt Keith’s emotions so strongly, every little touch Shiro made to his skin was a touch that sent shivers down Shiro’s spine.</p><p>Two lovers who were once only separated become whole.</p><p>Their pheromones mixed along with their sweat and cum and they remained in that position, allowing the abundance of feelings to wash over them. It was overwhelming. Terrifying. If Shiro wasn’t wrapped so tightly around Keith, inside Keith, he was sure he’d want to hide. Protect himself. Find a bed, dive under the covers and never come out. </p><p>This was- so much. Too much. He needed to get away. He, he just- His chest was beating so quickly, his breath quickening. Shiro couldn’t hear anything beyond the ringing in his ears, the edges of his eyes blurring. Shiro was suddenly on the onset of a panic attack.</p><p>“Breathe, my King.” Keith spoke, trying to ground the other as best as his exhausted, dehydrated, starving, and heat addled brain could muster.</p><p>“You’re alright.” Keith kissed at Shiro’s cheek, pressed his lips gently to wherever he could reach. He kissed away the sudden tears that fell from Shiro’s eyes.</p><p>Shiro trilled, suddenly holding Keith so much closer. And Keith shushed him, ran his hands across his scratched, muscular back and through the mix of sweat and oil.</p><p>“It’s alright, my mate.” Shiro took a deep breath as his tremors subsided, as he slowly fell back into himself.</p><p>Keith could feel the other’s tears falling against his shoulder.</p><p>He understood: it was so new and overwhelming and gut wrenching on top of everything else. Crying seemed like the best reaction.</p><p>“Keith.” Shiro whispered, holding onto Keith’s neck tightly, palming over the new mating mark. Keith mewled and melted at the touch. He seemed touch starved for it. He began fingering over Shiro’s newly formed bond bite as well, forcing a new found shiver down Shiro’s back.</p><p>Keith liked that. He liked that a lot. The shiver could be felt all the way inside, straight to where the knot was lodged within him. Smiling, he gently pushed Shiro’s face back to get a good look at him. Grinning as best as his tired body could, already feeling the sated aftermath of mating on his exhausted body, Keith said, “don’t take so long next time, my King.”</p><p>Shiro huffed a laugh into Keith’s neck, still cradling the skin of the bite. “I won’t.” He cried with promises of forever, tears finally spilling as Keith and himself began to once again fall asleep. “I promise I won’t. I will never make you wait again, my mate.”</p><p>Keith hummed in retort, loving the sound of promises for ‘<em>again </em>’.</p><p>Together, they succumbed to their body’s desires of sleep, dreams of their eternal life greeting them sweetly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding ceremony had been held a fortnight after Keith’s heat ended. Typically, the ceremony would be held a few days after the heat and mating ceremony. It was decided that because Keith had been so close to death, only a few hours from his soul leaving his body, they needed to extend the wedding date. The omega needed ample time to recover and gain his footing again. And to be thrust into such a different role after reviving? To be looked upon by the masses so quickly? Shiro agreed they had needed time.</p><p>Sadly, many were greatly anticipating the event as this was a childhood fairy tale for far too many: the poor, impoverished, ill-treated, hard working mate, left to fend for themselves, only for the beautiful, rich King to sweep them off their feet. To save them and take them to a better life that only the riches a Palace could provide.</p><p>Keith hated those stories because they were so far from reality. They just didn’t happen.</p><p>But it came true for him. And his mate was such an extraordinary being. They had immediately felt comfortable with each other, having finished the heat and then Shiro’s lingering rut together. They stayed in bed for days until Keith could stand on his own with Shiro’s help. He healed relatively quickly, Ryner also said, given what his body had been put through (or what Shiro put his body through, Keith said with a wink. Shiro flushed from his head to toe at that implication).</p><p>After Ryner gave the medical go ahead, the staff (and Allura and her ever growing belly) began their work, preparing for the future festivities. Keith had been fitted with the traditional mated gown of the King. It was a cashmere robe which held a brilliant merlot coloured dye. The colouring came from the South, near the Marigold Seas and was extracted using a mix of the fertile female cochineal insects husk, as well as the arterol shell, found near on the shores during low tide. Very rare and expensive, but nothing but the best for the King's mate.</p><p>It was such a deep red that it almost appeared black from the distance. It was matched with Shiro’s own charcoal coloured robe.</p><p>They each wore an ivory veil which hid their faces. Laced and hand sewn, it took months to make these decorative pieces. Given the time it took to make, veils were usually presented to the infant at their birth. 20 years old now, no flea bites or tears, once painstakingly created by the frail hands of Shiro’s grandmother. The veils were so fragile.</p><p>The day of the wedding had been a beautiful day. It took place in the Church’s corridors, following the royal parade through the streets.</p><p>Shiro realized how wrong he'd been before. His own royal procession wasn’t huge due to his singleness and hopeful suitors. Even more people came for the wedding (most likely because they had more time to prepare and arrive for the grand day than for Shiro’s coronation).</p><p>They went through the ceremonial elements: both Keith and Shiro spoke the binding ancient words, hand in hand. They drank the blessed water from the Priest’s cordial, igniting an eternal union for both to embrace the other fully. In body and in mind, in soul and in spirit, through life and through death, heart for heart, they were to be one.</p><p>Keith, not one for theatrics or the extreme Royal traditions (or attention for that matter) grin and bared the ceremony and Royal life for his mate. He struggled, he really did. But he was observant and quiet. He was silent as a linx under the night sky for the first trimester as the King’s mate. He sat in on every meeting of alliance. He watched by Shiro’s side when he went through his daily duties as King.</p><p>Keith participated in the sacred hunts, asked to be trained on the battlefield, wanting himself to be useful. He hated sitting around doing nothing. </p><p>He read in the Palace’s libraries at night about the world’s histories, what every nation was known for, what they did during the Great War. He made notes on scrolls and studied them by candlelight. He listened and asked important questions when Altea and Daibazaal were in the midst of a trade war with the Southern borders, questions Shiro would never even consider. He spoke well with the academics after pulling all nighters, studying from anxiety of being seen as a pointless, poor mate, when Shiro would meet with the philosopher's during Royal dinners.</p><p>Keith was, in his nature, intelligent and inquisitive, yet never had the resources of education to fund his curiosity. He needed a helping hand. And yet, even being a bit of an academic and quick learner, he preferred using his body. To keep his mind happy meant to keep his body happy, he once told Shiro. He enjoyed riding with Shiro in the mornings. He always requested a nightly walk around the City, or the Palace’s gardens after a long day. It had become a routine now for the two, their nightly walks together, hand in hand. </p><p>Keith found himself especially enjoying training and sparring and fighting against Shiro.</p><p>Shiro would never forget the huge grin that appeared on his face the first time he pinned Shiro to the ground against the mat. It had taken a few months and a few hearty meals to form his ability. But his body went from starved and limp to lean and sharp, slowly securing muscle. It was still recovering, even now, a year later.</p><p>At first, Keith wasn’t a diplomat; he was suspicious of everyone he met. He took time to calm after moving into the Palace, just as Samuel Holt had said. But Shiro let him take it. Never pressured Keith to join in on meeting or force him to discuss pups. He allowed him his freedom and tried his hardest to earn Keith’s trust. Just as Samuel Holt had said, it had taken time, but Keith was nothing if not loyal to those he deemed worthy.</p><p>And he deemed Shiro worthy since day one, and Shiro’s heart throbbed at the thought.</p><p>Before they knew it, Keith was no longer ‘just’ the King’s mate. He was the Royal Omega. He ran his own counsel, aided Shiro with the allegiances. He could read a room with a deadly eye, knew when someone was lying or offering more than they could honestly give.</p><p>He walked the Palace walls during the day, knowing them off by hand. He talked to old friends and families. He talked to the poor and the rich, gaining perspective on everyone's needs and concerns. Everyone was equal in his eyes, no one was of lesser importance, even if the Elite demanded more of the King’s time and money. </p><p>People were equal. Simple as that.</p><p>Keith started with nothing, was honestly resented by quite a few. There was a conspiracy mucking around the mill; he wasn’t the King’s mate, and had only faked nearly dying to guilt Shiro into being with him. Shiro had to laugh at how pathetic the rumours could be. His instincts were too off the wall when he thought back to the days of Keith’s initial presenting heat, and shook his head at his own idiocy. How did he not know?</p><p>But with all of Keith’s persistence and studying, the omega slowly grew to be loved. He wasn’t a Royal, and often didn’t behave as a Royal. He was real and dealt with issues in a matter of way that only Keith could do.</p><p>That had been over a year ago.</p><p>Now? It was the morning going into Keith’s first full heat as mates, on the eve of their anniversary They had taken some time off and rode up through the hills. There was a royal cottage they would stay at a few days away, surrounded by roman cypress and tall stone pine in the Eastern Province of de Tyrria. It offered shade in the intense heat of the summer, which had arrived early this year. So early, that the fields were still covered in the Arlaïs national flower: spring poppies, which bloomed between April or May. The heat was making them wilt.</p><p>Even though it was only morning, Shiro already felt like he was baking. So muggy. The air smelled of spice and herbs, mixed with the surrounded floral. It too had a heat to it this close to Catolis. The one issue with the Eastern provinces, Shiro always thought. He preferred rain and greenery to spice and sun. It was great for picking olives and grapes but Shiro much preferred picking cherries and apples.</p><p>But it was beautiful in its own way. </p><p>Here, Keith could relax. He could lay nude and never grow cold. He could walk the dirt trails in just his bare feet while he drank wine from its craft. He could swim in the pools and run into the lakes and laugh, his long silk hair left wild and in disarray. No need for a comb.</p><p>Here there were no eyes on him, judging his every move, and while Keith had become educated in the ways of dealing with the public as a Royal should, he still believed himself to be a commoner at heart. He needed this escape more than Shiro, needed the silence this land offered him to refresh himself. His Father was a shepherd, he often spoke. He traveled these hills alone. Keith was bred and born in nature. He was meant to be here.</p><p>And if Shiro was able to watch the tension fall from his shoulders, his sturdy, now muscular body flush pink from spending too long in the sun, Shiro could never complain. He was beautiful. </p><p>The two were huddled underneath a soft linen sheet. Naked and sore from the nights’ festivities. Keith had been growing more needy and demanding the closer to his heat they grew.</p><p>At first, due to his poor body shape, Keith didn’t have much of a sex drive which Shiro had been more than okay with. He’d never pressure the other. But as his body became used to eating again, and expending energy through exercise, Keith’s sex drive came back with a vengeance. All his needs were met, and now he <em> needed </em>Shiro. And while Shiro was always willing to go for it, lately it had been more than usual, going as far as taking a dirty romp in the carriage to the cottage, the carriage master <em>hopefully</em> none the wiser.</p><p>If he knew, he never let on. Shiro would have to give the man a raise for his silence.</p><p>The omega chirped beside Shiro in his sleep. His adorable pointed nose wiggled, huddling closer to the warmth Shiro’s body provided. His hair was held in a loose light blue ribbon, gifted from Allura on Keith’s day of birth. He thanked her for the fine linen, and made sure to wear it when he was in her presence. </p><p>Shiro, personally, preferred the half up half down style Keith would often use the ribbon for on lazy days, when there were no judicial hearings. </p><p>He’d usually wear it like that instead on days spent by the fire, having sex and reading books.</p><p>That did things to Shiro.</p><p>“Mmm.” Keith yawned, nearly burrowed into Shiro’s upper back. He had a strong arm over Shiro’s waist, holding him close.</p><p>“Good morning, my sweet.” Shiro smiled. He knew Keith could see the love on his face, always would make fun of him for how his face apparently turned sappy relaxed whenever he looked at Keith… thought of Keith. It wasn’t his fault he held his Mate with such high regard, that even after a year he still felt his chest flutter and tighten whenever he saw him.</p><p>Keith chirped again, pressing his lips against heated skin. Shiro picked up the quickening change of smell in the room. Keith’s scent was dewy, like the morning after rainfall. Honestly what Shiro loved and craved.</p><p>Yet it turned musky.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Shiro sang with a chuckle. With another kiss, Keith’s tired hands ran down Shiro’s well established abdomen, envied by some but mostly loved by all. </p><p>Shiro hissed and his breathing grew quick as Keith’s fingers brushed further, teasing him. Shiro squirmed but Keith held on tight. “Shhh, my love.” Keith whispered, nipping at the back of Shiro’s ear.</p><p>“Let me take care of you.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m supposed to say to you,” Shiro teased.</p><p>“Mmmm, you’ll be taking care of me for the rest of the week. Right now I’m still lucid and horny.” Ohh, Shiro knew. He could feel Keith’s extending heat pushing against his ass. Keith wrapped one skilled hand around Shiro’s cock, expertly bringing pleasure to the tired Shiro.</p><p>“May I, my mate?” Keith asked in a small voice. His other hand went behind Shiro, running down the crack of his ass. “Please?”</p><p>Shiro arched into the touch. His rut was still a good while away. </p><p>He’d done this before. He’d enjoyed it before, being pierced and bounced on cock. It was something Keith had been wanting since he heard about his mate’s past sexual experiences.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Shiro breathed out harshly, whining. He was moving along with Keith’s hands, the one behind now rimming his own tight hole.</p><p>“<em>Mmmm,”  </em>was all Shiro could get out. He felt Keith laugh into his shoulder, nipping at the bond mark. Shiro trembled all the way through. He tightened his hands from where they lay against the pillow, using it as an anchor.</p><p>“Alright, my sweet. Please.” </p><p>Shiro felt Keith’s wide smile. “Thank you my love.” The hand went away from Shiro’s cock and he let out a disparaging sound, saddened at the loss. “Shhh, Shiro. I’ll take care of you before I fall too into lust to do so.”</p><p>Keith moaned, his musky scent growing strong. Shiro knew he was dripping between his legs, his heat making him extra wet. With his own whines of pleasure, Shiro felt as Keith spread his ass cheeks with one hand. He felt wet finger tips, lubed with Keith’s own mixture of wetness and precome, rim his hole. Keith flattened himself then against Shiro’s back, breathing deeply and moaning. </p><p>“Ohh, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. Dreamed of it.” He breathed. His hard dick was placed between Shiro’s slightly parted thighs. “Up a bit.” Shiro followed his request, arching his ass in the air. Keith sat up, holding onto Shiro’s hips and pushing him up further. Shiro turned fully onto his stomach, hiding his head into the pillow. The bed’s sheets fell in sweeps to the floor as he presented himself to Keith and only Keith.</p><p>“Mmm, Shiro, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Keith, his fingers quickly dipping into himself once more, then thrusted a single wettened tip inside Shiro. It was as odd as Shiro remembered it feeling. Intrusive, and his first thought was that it didn’t belong, wanted to get it away.</p><p>Shiro whined, hips stuttering. “I know,” Keith reassured. “It’s unfamiliar at first. Even for us male omegas out of heat. But I know how to make it good.” Keith ran his other hand up and down Shiro’s back, causing the man to shiver and tremble. Keith's hard cock was dripping and moving in little juts against Shiro’s thighs. It hit Shiro’s balls and his dick. </p><p>It felt so good.</p><p>“You just need to relax. Can you relax for me? So I can take you apart? I just want to see you fall apart, my love.”</p><p>“H-how can you even say that so easily?!” Shiro’s eyes had glazed over, his inner thighs shaking as Keith worked him open. Another finger had slipped inside him and Shiro cried out. It was so foreign. But it wasn’t bad.</p><p>“Because it’s true, my love. I want to show you all the love and pleasure you bring me. And I want to be the one to put you back together again…” He draped himself over Shiro’s back, whispered into his neck, “you’d let me, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, my sweet.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Keith teased, using one of Shiro’s own phrases against him.</p><p>Shiro found that he didn’t hate it.</p><p>Keith lifted himself off of Shiro’s back, from where he lay like a blanket. He ran his torso down the muscle and skin, leaving it so he sat perched on his knees. He dick was now taken away from the delicious spot between Shiro’s trembling thighs.</p><p>He nosed at Shiro’s rim, taking a deep breath and moaning. He kitten licked around, still moving his fast paced fingers, and Shiro jolted. This, what he’d often done to Keith, was not what he’d been expecting.</p><p>And by Gods, he understood why Keith loved it so ravenously in a heartbeat.</p><p>“Mmm, Keith, please.” Shiro pushed back against that wonderful tongue, large against his opened entrance. Keith's fingers were doing wonders, but that tongue- that tongue! Shiro now wished he could keep Keith’s tongue on him for days. Keith most likely happily would, if Shiro were to ask.</p><p>And then he licked his way inside Shiro. His movements were chaotic and all over the place. Turned wet and messy. It was exactly what Shiro needed. No routine, just pure pleasure. Keith’s nose was pressed roughly against his opened underside, but Keith didn’t seem to care, didn’t seem to have a need to breathe if it meant he could continue to make Shiro scream.</p><p>Keith then moved his hands off of Shiro’s ass, no longer needing to keep it spread open. Shiro was doing that all on his own, legs parted so widely. Like he was an omega himself.</p><p>Keith took his pretty cock into his hand, entering his fourth and final finger alongside his tongue.</p><p>“Too much, Keith, too much, uhhh, <em> ahh~ </em>” Shiro screamed through an untouched orgasm. Keith continued his actions, continued making his mate fall apart at the seams. Shiro fell flat against the bed, too tired to keep himself up. His abs landed in the cum he just shot over the bed, feeling dirty and sticky. Keith didn’t seem to care. </p><p>He parted Shiro’s thighs and flung himself over Shiro, mounting him. Shiro cried out, still so sensitive as Keith slowly pushed his dick inside Shiro’s tight walls.</p><p>They both moaned and groaned. Shiro, so full for the first time in such a long while, Keith because he couldn’t believe he’d been left without this for a year. An entire year! Shiro was tight and hot and aching for it. </p><p>Keith almost couldn’t believe he was the omega here (except he totally was. He could turn to be more of a stubborn, bratty pillow princess then he’d ever care to admit. There was nothing better than some days just lying there and taking it as this beautiful Adonis of a specimen spread your legs and took you again and again and again and <em> again</em>. But Keith wanted the option to be that same figure to Shiro every once in a while. Shiro needed it too).</p><p>“That’s it, my love.” Keith breathed with heat. He nipped at Shiro’s shoulder,the skin at the back of his neck, anywhere he could reach. He used little juts to get himself inside fully, Shiro making the most beautiful sounds as he did so.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, love. So well for me.” Keith couldn’t stop talking, this was so unlike himself. He usually never formed coherent sentences in bed, just one word offers and chants.</p><p>Shiro cried out, writhing against Keith’s cock. “Move more, <em> please. Keith-” </em>Keith ran his fingers underneath Shiro’s chest to grab his mate’s hands. His mate instantly let go of the pillow, letting Keith’s fingers capture his own, hold him down and pin him against the mattress.</p><p>“Okay, Takashi. I can do that.” Shiro shivered at his mate's raw voice.</p><p>And Keith slammed home and Shiro’s eyes shot open. He cried out, begging for more, begging for Keith to slow down. He didn’t know what he wanted. It was spectacular. Keith hit that spot inside him which had him seeing stars. Shiro let himself go, falling limply into the bed, trusting Keith to know his body and what he could take.</p><p>Shiro needed to open himself up more to his love if this was the result. Keith was amazing. His stamina was unmatched, and remained at the same brutal pace that had Shiro being shoved further up the mattress with every push. Eventually Keith had to let go of one of his hands so they both could hold onto the wall. Keith didn’t stop his brutal pace, and Shiro was drooling.</p><p>He kept making little sounds that left Keith hard and aching. Keith was so wet now, it was dripping down his thighs.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I’m going to need to ride you after this Shiro. I’m going to need your knot.” He cried out. </p><p>“Then,” Shiro could barely speak, “go ahead then. Ride me baby”</p><p>Keith growled and stopped. “No.”</p><p>He took his cock out from Shiro which left Shiro crying out at the loss.</p><p>Keith grabbed his hips and moved him onto his back. Shiro spread his legs wide and wrapped them around Keith’s waist. He threw his head back as Keith sunk back inside. Here, Keith could lay on top of him. He kept Shiro pinned against the bed as they kissed. Keith’s mouth was wet and hot, and Shiro couldn’t stop the stuttering sounds he made with everyone of Keith’s thrusts.</p><p>Shiro was bent so harshly, he swore his ribs were cracking. He didn't care. He gladly held on for dear life.</p><p>Keith kissed with passion, focusing instead on that and forcing his tongue its way inside Shiro’s mouth.</p><p>“Like that, my love?” He asked huskily.</p><p>Shiro was barely coherent. “Yeah,” he muttered. “<em> Yeah </em>.” He sounded like a poor prostitute inside a brothel. And yet his sounds were so honest, it was unlike himself. Shiro couldn’t believe the little yips and moans coming out of his mouth, he had no control over it.</p><p>“I’ve got you.” Keith promised, palming Shiro’s cheek. “I got you.”</p><p>They continued on for a while, Shiro swearing Keith was going to destroy the mattress as well as he was destroying his ass.</p><p>“Oh by the Godss,” Shiro muttered, eyes squeezing shut. “Oh <em>God</em>~”</p><p>“That’s it, my love. That’s it. Let me take you there.” With another harsh kiss, Keith commanded, “come for me, Takashi.” And Shiro did. He flung his head back dramatically, his cock emptying itself against his own abs and Keith’s chest as he screamed.</p><p>Keith slowed down, understanding that Shiro must be more than exhausted and sensitive. It wouldn’t be fun now, or at least until Shiro got used to it being oversensitive. Keith himself loved it. Shiro? Still needed time, Keith made the cohesive decision.</p><p>The omega chirped, nipping at the mark and sliding out of his lover. Shiro had his eyes closed, waiting for his breath to even out.</p><p>“Jesus, Keith.” He muttered, throat parched. “That was amazing.”</p><p>Keith winked, laying on his side with his head against his perched palm. He was posturing to make himself look attractive, cock still hot and ready, his ass wet and ready, hair luscious and long, and his hips jutted out invitingly towards Shiro.</p><p>“You didn’t-”</p><p>Keith shook his head and kissed Shiro’s hand. “No, my love. I said I wanted to come on your knot, and I will. Just perhaps not right this moment.” He teased. “I’ll wait until you’re back in the land of the living.”</p><p>Shiro shook his head with a grin. “Oh, no, my sweet. You’re going to ride me, now.” Keith chuckled as more slick fell from his entrance. It made the bed even more wet and displeasurable. Shiro didn’t care. He loved the smell of it, filling the room. Shiro pulled Keith onto his lap, kissing him sweetly, kindly, everything Keith deserved.</p><p>Pulling back, Shiro ran his hands through Keith’s long hair.</p><p>Keith blushed, squirming a little in embarrassment, smile still bright on his face. “You’re doing it again.”</p><p>“Doing what?” Shiro asked, breathy.</p><p>“That face,” Keith smiled. “Like you’re at Heaven’s gates." He looked down in embarrassment, a cute blush emitting on his hot cheeks. "Or like you’re seeing Aphrodite in their physical form.” His voice was small.</p><p>Shiro hummed, lining himself up and entering inside Keith, who gasped and stuttered. “That’s because I have the most beautiful man in the world in my lap.” Shiro thrust up leaving Keith gasping and throwing his arms over Shiro’s shoulders to hold on, mouth falling open prettily. “And now that you’re here,” another thrust, “I am never letting you go, my sweet," another thrust that had Keith’s mouth parting and arching his back. </p><p>“I love you forever and always.”</p><p>Keith grinned happily through the heat, through the feeling of his mate filling him so quickly and perfectly. “Forever and always.” He whispered back, chin quivering as happy tears slowly spilled down his cheeks.</p><p>Shiro brought him in for a reassuring kiss, the two just holding each other, basking in their scent and glow during the hot summer’s morning. Kings Shiro and Keith, mated eternally, from this reality and every other to possibly exist.</p><p>Keith and Shiro: they would always find each other, save each other, grin and bare through the thick and the thin. Forever and always, their love would conquer. </p><p>Or at least, as so the ancient tales say.</p><p>Le Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and they lived sexily ever after</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>